U-niform
by aguma
Summary: Dia adalah senpai yang kukagumi Dia selalu tampak keren Wajahnya yang tersenyum pun sangatlah menarik Walaupun senyum itu hanya dia tunjukkan terkadang disaat latihan maupun pertandingan Aku begitu menyukainya Walaupun saat-saat yang menyakitkan pun pastilah ada Aku selalu memperhatikannya... FIC INI KUPESEMBAHKAN UNTUK READERS SEMUA / hontou ni arigatou minna
1. u-niform

**fic ini dibuat karena saya sedang tidak bisa melanjutkan fic multichap saya untuk sementara**

**masuk kuliah membuat saya tidak sempat menulis dan tugas membuat saya tidak memberi saya ruang untuk bernapas. *curhat**

**happy reading minna~**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**based on Yui song - U-niform**

**Warning : full Sakura POV, ga jelas, songfic, typos (don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**U-niform**

* * *

.

.

.

Hari pertama sekolah berjalan lancar dan biasa-biasa saja. Kecuali pelukan maut Ino dipagi hari tadi. Ino, atau lebih tepatnya Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Kami selalu satu sekolah dan entah kenapa kami selalu satu kelas. Aku curiga Ino memang sengaja membuat kami satu kelas. Yah, mengingat Ino adalah putri tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan Yamanaka Corp. Apa saja bisa dialakukan, apalagi hanya cuma untuk bisa satu kelas denganku. Aku sendiri hanya gadis biasa yang beruntung bisa masuk sekolah luar biasa ini. Namaku Haruno Sakura, gadis biasa dari keluarga biasa yang kebetulan dikaruniai sebuah otak jenius oleh kami-sama. Aku sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan akan bisa sekolah ditempat seluar biasa ini. Siapa yang tidak tahu Konoha High School. Sekolah berstandar internasional yang didalamnya terdapat anak-anak jenius. Orang tuaku juga sangat bahagia ketika mengetahui aku diterima di KHS. Aku juga sangat berterimakasih pada kami-sama yang telah memberiku otak jenius ini.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan dilorong kelas lantai satu. Aku terus berjalan sambil menikmati hembusan angin diwajahku. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai disebuah lapangan _baseball_. Lapangannya terlihat cukup sepi, hanya ada dua orang berbeda warna rambut disana. Merah dan pirang, itulah yang aku lihat. Mereka terlihat tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Aku memilih untuk mengamati mereka berlatih _baseball_ sambil membaca novel yang baru kupinjam dari perpustakaan tadi. Aku duduk dibawah pohon disamping lapangan. Mulai membaca baris demi baris tulisan yang ada. Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi dan menyadarkanku dari keasikan membaca. Ku tutup novel ditanganku dan mulai berjalan kembali kekelas. Saat melewati pinggir lapangan, aku melihatnya. Itu saat pertama kali aku melihat sebuah senyum yang sangat indah. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam kebiruan berlari dengan ekspresi bahagia diwajahnya. Keringat menghiasi wajah pucat tampan miliknya. Dia berlari dari _base_ pertama hingga _base_ terakhir. Aku tak berkedip menatapnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Hari-hari terus berlanjut dan aku memiliki kebiasaan baru yaitu membaca novel dibawah pohon disamping lapangan _baseball_. Meski aku mengatakan membaca, aku tidak sungguh-sungguh bisa membaca. Setiap istirahat kedua dihari rabu, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu akan berlatih _baseball_ bersama dua temannya yang berambut pirang dan merah. Aku baru tahu kalau mereka adalah siswa tingkat akhir yang sangat terkenal. Mereka adalah senpai yang memiliki kemampuan akademik dan olahraga yang hebat. Senpai berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata biru safir yang selalu tersenyum itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Senpai dengan rambut merah gelap dengan mata jade yang tak pernah berekspresi bernama Sabaku Gaara. Sedangkan senpai yang dihari pertama aku bertemu dengannya langsung membuatku mengaguminya bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam kebiruan dengan model mencuat kebelakang serta mata onyx yang tajam. Mereka selalu berlatih setiap istirahat kedua dihari rabu yang biasanya selalu bercuaca cerah dengan angin semilir. Aku tidak pernah bosan mengamati Sasuke-senpai berlari penuh semangat. Karena saat itulah aku selalu bisa melihat senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya yang biasanya datar. Keringat yang membasahi wajahnya berkilau indah tertimpa cahaya matahari. Seragam putihnya kotor penuh debu. Tapi dia selalu terlihat keren dimataku. Caranya berlari selalu memberiku semangat. Saat dia mencoba menangkap bola yang Gaara-senpai pukul, dia akan berekspresi solah bola itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dia selalu memberi kesan tak terkalahkan ketika sedang bermain _baseball_. Sasuke-senpai tidak pernah sekalipun tidak menangkap bola yang Gaara-senpai dan Naruto-senpai pukul. Dan ekspresi penuh kemenangan akan menghiasi wajahnya ketika bola yang melambung tinggi bisa dia tangkap.

Minggu berganti bulan dan aku masih tetap setia duduk dibawah pohon disamping lapangan. Mengamati setiap kegiatan senpai yang kukagumi. Hingga hari itu, dibulan ketigaku mengamati Sasuke-senpai sebuah kejadian membuatnya mengenalku. Saat itu Naruto-senpai dan Gaara-senpai sedang bermain lempar tangkap bola sambil menunggu Sasuke-senpai. Naruto-senpai melempar bola terlalu jauh dan bola putih berukuran sedang itu melayang kearahku. Bola itu jatuh tepat disampingku. Dari jauh aku melihat Naruto-senpai melambaikan tangannya padaku. Berteriak memintaku mengambilkan bola itu. Aku mengambil bola itu dan berjalan menuju lapangan dimana Naruto-senpai dan Gaara-senpai berada. Aku menyerahkan bola itu pada Naruto-senpai dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi setelahnya. Namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku.

"Kau gadis yang selalu melihat kami berlatih dari bawah pohon kan?" tanya Gaara-senpai.

"Hai" jawabku santai, berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungku.

"Aaaah! Benar! Kau gadis pink yang selalu duduk sambil membaca buku dibawah pohon itu" seru Naruto-senpai.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

'Gadis pink katanya?! itu tidak lucu senpai' seruku dalam hati.

Ternyata mereka menyadari keberadaanku. Apakah Sasuke-senpai juga menyadari keberadaanku juga. Aku jadi gelisah memikirkannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto-senpai.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura" jawabku sopan.

"Sakura, nama yang cocok denganmu" ucap seseorang dibelakangku.

Aku membalikan badanku dan melihat Sasuke-senpai berdiri disana dengan seragam putihnya yang biasa. Apa aku sedang bermimpi bisa melihat Sasuke-senpai sedekat ini. Kami-sama memang sungguh adil dengan caranya sendiri.

"Oi teme! Kenapa kau telat?!" seru Naruto-senpai.

"Urusai yo dobe" ucap Sasuke-senpai datar dan berjalan melewati Naruto-senpai.

"Dasar!" cibir Naruto-senpai

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu senpai" ucapku sopan dan mulai berjalan menjauhi lapangan. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, aku mendengar perkataan Gaara-senpai.

"Sasuke, dia gadis yang selalu dibawah pohon itu" ucap Gaara-senpai.

"Hn, aku tahu" jawab Sasuke-senpai.

Kami-sama terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini. Entah apa yang kau rencanakan untuku nanti aku tetap berterimakasih padamu. Hari ini aku tahu kalau Sasuke-senpai mengenaliku. Bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku selalu bahagia.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu semua ini dimulai dari mana. Tapi setelah kejadian pengembalian bola waktu itu aku mulai akrab dengan tiga senpaiku itu. Walau hanya Naruto-senpai saja yang selalu berbicara ketika kami berkumpul. Tapi aku senang bisa mengamati Sasuke senpai dari dekat, tidak dari bawah pohon lagi. Meski Sasuke-senpai lebih suka diam sama seperti Gaara-senpai, tapi dia kadang mengajakku bicara. Dan hari demi hari kami semakin dekat. Aku sering membawakan bekal untuk mereka bertiga, kadang berteriak nyaring menyemangati mereka berlatih dari pinggir lapangan. Kami berkeringat bersama, kelelahan bersama, semuanya menyenangkan. Kedekatanku dan Sasuke-senpai hanya sebatas teman saja. Aku memang menyukai Sasuke-senpai. Tapi aku tidak pernah berani mengatakannya. Karena kurasa dia pasti sudah memiliki seorang pacar. Meski aku sendiri tidak tahu tentang kebenarannya.

Sasuke-senpai selalu melambaikan tangannya padaku ketika dia berlari dilapangan. Dengan seragam penuh debu dan keringat bercucuran membasahi wajahnya. Senyum bahagia selalu menghiasai wajahnya. Aku selalu mengamatinya dari pinggir lapangan. Selalu mengamatinya dengan bahagia. Dia adalah senpai yang kukagumi, dengan perasaan tidak penah menyerah aku selalu memperhatikannya ketika meluncur ke _base_ pertama, aku begitu menyukainya. Meski ada saat dimana aku ingin berhenti mengamatinya pernah ada.

Waktu itu, dibulan kelima, satu minggu sebelum pertandingan melawan sekolah lain aku datang ketempatku biasa. Duduk manis dibawah pohon dekat lapangan. Berusaha tidak mengganggu Sasuke-senpai yang berlatih dengan tim _baseball_nya. Sasuke-senpai sedang berkumpul dengan timnya. Aku tahu dia ada disana meski aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Aku sudah sangat hapal dengan seragamnya. Seragam yang telah lusuh karena terlalu sering digunakan. Sasuke-senpai melakukan latihan dengan sangat baik. Aku tersenyum memandangnya yang berjuang begitu keras. Namun senyum dibibirku langsung menghilang ketika aku melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut ungu datang mendekatinya dan menyeka keringat diwajah Sasuke-senpai. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Sasuke senpai. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Gadis yang dikemudian hari aku tahu bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik pendiam dan lembut yang sangat terkenal. Merupakan primadona yang selalu dipuja oleh semua siswa dan siswi disekolah. Aku juga mengaguminya sebagai pribadi yang baik dan lembut. Gadis itu menemani Sasuke-senpai hingga latihan berakhir dan pulang bersamanya. Sepertinya mulai hari ini mengamati Sasuke senpai tidak akan semenyenangkan dulu lagi. Dan mulai hari itu aku kembali mengamati dari bawah pohon lagi.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dan aku datang ketempat biasa aku mengamati Sasuke-senpai lagi. Padahal aku sudah tahu kalau tim _baseball_ tidak melakukan latihan hari ini. Dan Sasuke-senpai juga tidak melakukan latihan karena besok pertandingan akan dilangsungkan. Mungkin Sasuke-senpai sedang beristirahat untuk pertandingan besok. Aku duduk dibawah pohon dan memejamkan mataku. Merasakan hembusan lembut angin diwajahku. Udara begitu segar dan terasa nyaman. Aku hampir saja tertidur jika saja suara langkah kaki tak tertangkap pendengaranku.

"Datanglah kepertandingan besok" ucap seseorang yang aku tahu berdiri dihadapanku.

Aku tidak membuaka mataku, aku tetap memejamkannya seperti orang yang tertidur. Aku takut membuka mataku. Aku takut ini hanya mimpi. Suara itu sangat kukenali, suara yang terus menggema ditelingaku sejak pertama aku mendengarnya. Ini suara Sasuke-senpai, dia sedang berdiri dihadapanku. Begitu dekat, tapi aku tak berani menatapnya. Aku takut semua yang kusembunyikan akan dia ketahui. Aku bisa mendengar langkahnya semakin mendekat. Dan sesutau menyentuh tanganku ringan. Setelah itu suara langkah yang semakin menjauh menyadarkanku bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Kubuka mataku dan disana, ditanganku selembar kertas Sasuke-senpai tinggalkan untukku. Sebuah tiket pertandingan _baseball_ dari Sasuke-senpai. Dia mengundangku untuk melihat pertandingannya. Kami-sama, ternyata dia masih mengingatku. Tak terasa cairan bening mulai membasahi pipiku.

"Arigatou…arigatou…hontou ni arigatou…" gumamku sambil memeluk tiket pemberian Sasuke-senpai.

Entah apa yang dia pikirkan tentang diriku. Aku tidak pernah berusaha tahu atau mencari tahu. Aku tidak pernah meminta lebih dari ini. Dia adalah senpai yang sangat aku kagumi. Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Dia tahu atau tidak tahu, tidak akan merubah apapun. Aku akan tetap mengagumi dan menyukainya.

.

.

.

Hari pertandingan akhirnya tiba. Aku berjalan bersama kerumunan orang yang memasuki stadion. Aku duduk dibangku paling depan agar aku bisa melihat Sasuke-senpai dengan jelas. Ditempat duduk pemain aku bisa melihat Naruto-senpai dan Gaara-senpai. Mereka terlihat bersemangat dan tenang. Aku mencari Sasuke-senpai tapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Aku mulai cemas dengan keberadaan Sasuke senpai. Apakah dia baik-baik saja atau sesuatu terjadi padanya. Aku duduk dengan gelisah, terus mengedarkan pandanganku kesegala arah. Hingga lima menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai Sasuke-senpai akhirnya muncul juga. Dengan seragam lusuh yang selalu dia kenakan saat latihan dia mendekati Naruto-senpai dan Gaara-senpai. Dan dibelakang Sasuke-senpai ada gadis itu lagi. Hinata-senpai berjalan dengan sangat anggun dan duduk disamping Sasuke-senpai. Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat Hinata-senpai karena dia baru kembali dari Amerika. Hinata-senpai mewakili sekolah untuk menghadiri sebuah perlombaan sains. Pantas saja aku selama ini tidak pernah melihatnya. Apakah dia pacar Sasuke-senpai atau bukan, aku tidak pernah tahu. Yang aku tahu mereka sangat dekat, benar-benar sangat dekat. Tidak lama para pemain memasuki lapangan. Sasuke-senpai terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya kebangku penonton sepertinya dia sedang mencari seseorang. Tatapan kami bertemu dan dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Sasuke-senpai melambaikan tangannya padaku. Kami-sama, kau sedang tidak bercanda denganku bukan. Aku membalas lambaian Sasuke-senpai dengan sebuah anggukan singkat dan senyuman.

Semuanya mengambil posisi masing-masing dan Sasuke-senpai berdiri sebagai pemukul pertama. Sasuke-senpai memegang pemukul ditangannya dengan keyakinan penuh. Sebelum mengambil posisi siap memukul, Sasuke-senpai menatapku dengan senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Seolah dia berkata 'lihat aku'. Senyum itu mengingatkanku pada percakaapan terakhir kami saat dilapangan _baseball_ sekolah. Aku ingat itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke-senpai ucapkan.

"_Ano senpai, kenapa kau selalu terlihat bahagia ketika bermain baseball? Apa begitu menyenangkan?" tanyaku._

"_Hn, entahlah. Aku hanya selalu beranggapan bahwa bola putih ini adalah jelmaan dari mimpiku" jawab Sasuke-senpai sambil menunjukan bola baseball ditangannya._

"_Mimpi?" tanyaku._

"_Benar, aku akan berlari sekuat tenagaku agar aku bisa sampai di base terakhir sebelum bola itu, aku akan menangkapnya sejauh apapun bola itu melambung, dan aku akan memukul bola itu sejauh dan setinggi mungkin hingga tidak ada yang bisa menangkapnya. Bola ini seperti mimpiku" jelas Sasuke senpai._

"_Sou ka" ucapku._

Seluruh penonton berteriak kagum ketika akhirnya Sasuke-senpai memukul. Bola putih itu melambung sangat tinggi. Dengan kekuatan penuh Sasuke-senpai memukulnya hingga jauh, sejauh mimpi dan harapannya. Sasuke-senpai mulai berlari ketika pemain lawan berusaha menangkap bola yang dia pukul. Sasuke-senpai berlari dengan penuh semangat. Keringat membasahi wajahnya, dan senyum bahagia menghiasi bibirnya.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan ditangan tim _baseball _sekolahku. Tim _baseball_ sekolahku memang terkenal sangat kuat dan sulit dikalahkan. Mereka semua hebat, mereka semua bersemangat dan luar biasa. Terutama tiga senpaiku yang selalu berlatih disela-sela kesibukan mereka. Naruto-senpai, Gaara-senpai, dan Sasuke-senpai. Berjuang hingga akhir untuk pertandingan terakhir mereka. Ya, ini adalah pertandingan terakhir bagi ketiga senpaiku itu. Karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Dan itu artinya mereka akan meninggalkan sekolah ini. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke-senpai. Kudengar dia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika. Waktuku hanya tinggal sebentar untuk bisa melihatnya.

.

.

.

Aku selalu menggunakan keberuntunganku untuk bisa mengamati Sasuke-senpai hingga hari ini. Mungkin semua hal yang terjadi selama satu tahun ini adalah karena aku tidak pernah menyerah untuk terus mengaguminya. Aku masih selalu datang ketempat yang sama dimana pertama kali aku melihatnya. Duduk dibawah pohon yang sama, membawa novel yang sama. Dihari dan waktu yang sama aku selalu datang kelapangan _baseball_ sekolah. Hari rabu saat istirahat kedua. Lapangan itu masih sama, pohon ini masih teduh seperti biasanya, bahkan cuacapun masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya satu hal yang menghilang. Ya, tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja kau sudah tidak ada. Senpai yang selalu kukagumi, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sudah tidak bisa melihatmu berlari lagi mulai hari ini. Keberuntung yang selalu aku gunakan sepertinya sudah habis.

"Sakura! Kau disini lagi? Ayo cepat! Acaranya akan segera dimulai!" seru sahabatku Ino.

"Hai!" seruku.

Hari ini adalah hari perpisahan untuk para senpai yang berhasil lulus dari ujian akhir. Dihalaman sekolah kami berbaris untuk mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah dan melepas kepergian senpai kami. Mereka yang berhasil lulus berbaris disamping kanan kepala sekolah yang sedang memberikan pidatonya. Disana didalam barisan rapi itu ada tiga senpaiku yang luar biasa. Gaara-senpai berdiri dengan wajah datar andalannya. Disebelahnya Naruto-senpai terlihat sedang mengunyah permen keret dengan wajah bosan. Dan disampingnya berdiri Sasuke-senpai dengan wajah serius yang biasa dia tunjukan ketika latihan. Dia selalu keren dengan caranya sendiri. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Disamping Sasuke-senpai terlihat Hinata-senpai tengah mengobrol seru dengan temannya. Semuanya akan segera berakhir ternyata. Aku tidak akan bisa melihat Sasuke-senpai lagi mulai besok. Tidak bisa melihat wajah seriusnya lagi. Yang akan sangat kurindukan adalah senyumnya ketika berlari dalam balutan seragam lusuhnya.

.

.

.

Acara berlangsung dengan cepat dan barisan siswa mulai bubar. Ada yang mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada para senpai dan ada yang langsung kembali kekelas mereka. Yang kulakukan sendiri malah berjalan menuju tempat itu. Pohon disamping lapangan _baseball_. Tempat yang selalu memberiku kenangan manis maupun pahit. Aku mendudukan diriku senyaman mungkin dan menatap lapangan _baseball_ yang kosong.

"Boleh aku duduk" ucap seseorang dibelakangku.

"Sasuke-senpai?!" pekikku.

"Kaget?" ucapnya.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi saja" ucapku seraya berdiri dari posisi dudukku.

"Kau tidak mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku?" ucap Sasuke-senpai tanpa memandangku.

"Oh, itu, maaf senpai aku lupa" jawabku asal.

"Hn" gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu, semoga kau sukses dan bahagia senpai. Sayonara" ucapku lalu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hn, arigatou" balas Sasuke-senpai yang kemudian mengikutiku berdiri.

Sasuke-senpai mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan aku langsung membalasnya. Aku tersenyum padanya dengan tulus sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga kami bisa bertemu lagi. Kami berjabat tangan cukup lama. Namun ketika Sasuke-senpai melepas tangannya dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya padaku.

"I-i-ni" ucapku gagap.

"Ya, itu seragam _baseball_ku. Aku mau kau yang menyimpannya untukku" ucap Sasuke-senpai lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih belum sadar dari kekagetanku.

Apakah aku harus senang atau aku harus sedih. Apa aku harus mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Atau aku harus diam dan membiarkan dia pergi. Aku harus bagaimana, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sasuke-senpai mulai menjauh, aku tidak ingin dia pergi, tidak mau.

"Senpai! Sasuke-senpai!" teriakku sambil mengejarnya.

Sasuke-senpai menghentikan langkahnya namun dia tidak membalikan badannya. Aku sampai dibelakang Sasuke-senpai dengan napas yang tersendat-sendat. Sasuke-senpai tetap diam menungguku bicara. Tapi aku tak bisa mengelurkan suaraku sama sekali.

"Oi teme! Kau disini rupanya! Hinata mencarimu! Cepatlah!" aku bisa mendengar suara Naruto-senpai memanggil Sasuke-senpai. Ternyata Sasuke senpai sudah ditunggu oleh Hinata-senpai.

"Sayonara Sakura" ucap Sasuke-senpai pelan, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sasuke-senpai berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri mematung ditempat. Sasuke-senpai terus berjalan menjauh, semakin jauh. Hingga akhirnya sebelum Sasuke-senpai menghilang ditikungan aku berteriak memanggilnya lagi.

"Senpai!" seruku dan Sasuke-senpai berhenti lagi tanpa membalikan badannya.

Aku mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku dan mengatakan satu kalimat yang entah kenapa terasa lebih melegakan dari pada kalimat yang lain yang aku pikirkan.

"Kau selalu terlihat lebih keren jika memakai seragam lusuh ini senpai!" seruku

Aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang Sasuke buat ketika mendengar perkataanku itu karena dia membelakangiku. Tapi kau begitu yakin kalau dia pasti sedang tersenyum sekarang ini. Sasuke senpai melambaikan tangan kanannya padaku dan kembali berjalan lalu menghilang ditikungan. Aku sendiri langsung terduduk lemas seakan tenagaku tersedot habis setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirku pada Sasuke-senpai.

"Arigatou senpai…Sasuke-senpai" ucapku tulus dan airmata mengalir tanpa seijinku membasahi pipiku.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku menagis waktu itu. Yang ku tahu aku terus saja menangis sambil memeluk seragam _baseball_ Sasuke-senpai. Ditengah tangisku aku mengucapkan kata terimakasih berulang kali hingga aku berhenti menangis pada akhirnya. Seragam lusuh itu masih kusimpan hingga sekarang dan semua kenangan tersimpan disana. Sudah dua tahun sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Dan selama itupun aku tidak pernah melupakannya. Aku bahkan selalu datang ketempat itu setiap jam istirahat kedua dihari rabu. Aku tahu dia sudah tidak ada disana lagi. Tapi kakiku selalu membawaku ketempat itu. Pohon disamping lapangan _baseball_. Aku menutup mataku dan membiarkan angin bermain dengan rambutku. Merasakan belaian lembutnya diwajahku.

"Sakura! Kau disini lagi?!" seru Ino sahabatku.

"Kau selalu tahu dimana menemukanku Ino" jawabku.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Bahkan mungkin satu sekolah juga sudah tahu" ucapnya

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak tahu tempat favorit Haruno Sakura yang cantik dan pintar? Pohon disamping lapangan _baseball_" terang Ino.

Aku tersenyum dan bangun dari posisi dudukku dan berjalan melewati Ino.

"Memang apa istimewanya tempat ini, Saku? Selama dua tahun ini kau selalu saja datang ketempat ini" tanya Ino yang berjalan disampingku.

"Tidak ada" jawabku.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat acara perpisahannya akan segera dimulai. Kan tidak lucu kalau lulusan terbaik tidak ikut dalam acara perpisahan" ucap Ino sambil menarik tanganku agar berlari bersamanya.

"Baiklah Ino, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku sekarang? Kita tak perlu berlari kan?" ucapku.

"Gomen" jawab Ino lalu melepas tanganku.

Aku berjalan pelan dibelakang Ino. Mengikutinya menuju lapangan utama tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang berada. Pohon itu memang bukanlah tempat yang istimewa. Aku memang tidak berbohong pada Ino. Karena bukan tempat itulah yang istimewa, tapi orang yang selalu kulihat dari tempat itulah yang sangat istimewa. Aku berhenti melangkah dan membalikan badanku. Menatap pohon serta lapangan _baseball_ yang penuh kenangan itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Cepatlah saku!" seru Ino tak sabar.

"Iya Ino cerewet!" balasku.

Aku berhenti tepat ditempat terakhir kali aku melihat Sasuke-senpai dua tahun lalu. Menutup kedua mataku dan merasakan hebusan angin diwajahku. Senyum mengembang dibibirku, melepas semua kenangan yang ada diingatanku agar tetap tertinggal disini.

'ne, sauke senpai? Sayonara' ucapku dalam hati sebelum benar-benar menghilang ditikungan.

_**Dia adalah senpai yang kukagumi **_

_**Dia selalu tampak keren **_

_**Wajahnya yang tersenyum pun sangatlah menarik **_

_**Walaupun senyum itu hanya dia tunjukkan terkadang disaat latihan maupun pertandingan**_

_**Aku begitu menyukainya**_

_**Walaupun saat-saat yang menyakitkan pun pastilah ada**_

_**Aku selalu memperhatikannya...**_

**END**

* * *

**ya sekian fic ini**

**endingnya menggantung kah? saya sendiri tidak tahu XD**

**bayakhal yang masih tidak jelas dari fic ini.**

**mungkin nanti saya akan membuat Sasuke POV *ga janji**

**atau mungkin bisa jadi multichap *saya jg krg tahu**

**enaknya mau gimana atau dibagaimanakan, saya minta pendapat reader sekalian ^^**

**silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review m(_,_)m**

**arigatou minna~**


	2. daylight

**yo minna~**

**saya kembali ^^/ *ga ada yg nunggu jg :D**

**saya kembali dengan MC u-niform :D**

**tapi ga tau ya ini ceritanya gaje banget loh :D**

**saat.a balas review**

**mako-chan : ini sasu pov, ga tau deh bakal ooc pa ga :D**

**sasusaku kira : ini sudah saya buat :D**

**Canthy : multichap kaya.a :D**

**HaruNoGumii1404 : ini lanjutan.a :D**

**terimakasih yg sudah mau menunggu lanjutan cerita yang menggantung ini ^^**

**happy reading minna~**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**based maroon 5 song - daylight**

**Warning : full Sasuke POV, ga jelas, songfic, typos, OOC (maybe)**

**(don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

* * *

_**Disinilah aku sekarang menunggu, aku harus segera pergi.**_

_**Tapi kenapa aku ragu?**_

_**Kita tahu hari ini pasti akan datang, kita tahu sejak lama**_

_**Tapi kenapa secepat ini?**_

_**Semalam adalah malam terakhir kita, tapi semua sudah terlambat**_

_**Dan aku berusaha untuk tidak tertidur semalam**_

_**Karena aku tahu, ketika aku terbangun, aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu**_

* * *

"Sasuke, benar kau mau pindah ke London?" tanya kakakku Itachi.

"Hn" gumamku.

"Memang apa salahnya tinggal di Amerika? Kau kan bisa membantuku disini?" ucap Itachi.

"Apa bagusnya membantumu? Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali" jawabku dingin.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" seru Itachi kalah dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dikamar.

Hari ini tepat lima tahun aku tinggal di Amerika. Selama lima tahun ini aku melanjutkan studiku dan sesekali membantu aniki menghendel perusahannya. Hitung-hitung latihan, begitulah yang selalu Itachi-nii katakan padaku. Meski sebenarnya aku tahu dia hanya memanfaatkanku saja.

Semua barang yang kuperlukan sudah masuk dalam koper dengan rapi. Besok aku akan berangkat menuju London dengan penerbangan paling pagi. Aku duduk disofa dalam kamarku dan menyenderkan kepalaku dipunggung sofa. Melepas lelah sejenak karena sejak tadi pagi membereskan barang-barangku.

"Sudah selesai?" ucap seseorang dari depan pintu, yang tentu saja itu Itachi-nii.

"Hn" jawbku.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan" tambah Itachi-nii lalu menghilang kembali.

Aku berjalan mengikuti Itachi-nii menuju meja makan. Disana sudah ada Konan-nee yang sedang menata meja makan. Itachi-nii memang sudah menikah, tepatnya menikah dengan teman kuliahnya yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris. Ini juga salah satu alasan kenapa aku memilih untuk pindah. Aku merasa tidak enak jika harus merepotkan mereka terus, terutama Konan-nee.

.

.

.

Hari berganti begitu cepat. Sekarang aku berada dibandara, menunggu pesawatku. Tadi Itachi-nii tidak bisa mengantarku sehingga Konan-nee yang menggantikannya mengantarku.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Konan-nee.

"Hn" gumamku.

"Bagaimana dengan hinata? Apa kabarnya baik-baik saja?" lanjut Konan-nee.

"Dia baik" jawabku singkat.

Setelah jawaban singkatku, Konan-nee mendapat telpon untuk segera kembali kekantor. Dia mendoakan keselamatanku dan berpamitan.

.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di London. Disini aku akan tinggal dengan salah satu sahabatku yang bernama Gaara. Aku sudah menghubunginya kemarin dan dia berjanji akan menjemputku. Aku menunggu Gaara diruang tunggu bandara cukup lama hingga aku bosan.

"Sasuke" sapa pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji ai didahinya.

"Kau terlambat 15 menit, panda" ucapku sinis.

"Terimakasih kembali, ayam" ucap Gaara tak kalah sinis.

Kami saling bertatapan dingin. Dan detik berikutnya kami saling melempar seringai andalan kami dan bersalaman seperti layaknya teman biasa. Beginilah kami berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi. Bahkan dulu ketika kami masih duduk dibangku sma, teman-teman kami memberi kami julukan duo _stoic_. Karena kami hampir tidak pernah berekspresi dan berbicara jika tidak untuk hal yang sangat penting. Kami hanya akan bergumam 'hn' untuk setiap pertanyaan yang memang tidak penting. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat kami jadi cerewet adalah sahabat pirang kami yang sangat berisik. Ya, hanya dia yang bisa membuat kami buka mulut, meski itu hanya sebuah caci maki.

Apartemen Gaara cukup jauh dari bandara. Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk sampai diapartemennya. Gaara mempersilahkan aku masuk dan menunjukan kamarku. Apartemennya tidak terlalu besar, tapi ditata dengan rapi dan minimalis, sehingga terlihat lebih luas dari yang seharusnya. Semua perabot dan cat didominasi oleh warna merah gelap dan putih. Sangat khas dengan Gaara, sekali masuk saja aku langsung terintimidasi oleh warna itu. Seolah-olah Gaara ada dimana-mana. Benar-benar mengerikan sahabatku yang satu ini. Meski sebenarnya aku juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama pada apartemenku sendiri.

Gaara mengantarku kesebuah pintu bercat putih gading dekat dengan dapur. Kamar itu cukup besar dan didominasi dengan warna hitam dan putih.

"Ini kamarmu" ucap Gaara.

"Hn" gumamku.

Aku masuk dan mulai membereskan barang-barangku, sedangkan Gaara sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ternyata membereskan barang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Aku membaringkan badanku yang kelelahan diatas ranjang dan memejamkan mata. Rasanya sungguh nyaman membaringkan badan yang kelelahan. Aku hampir saja tertidur jika saja aku tak mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Sasuke! Makan!" seru Gaara.

"Iya!" jawabku.

Aku bangun dari posisi tidurku dan menuju meja makan yang letaknya memang tidak jauh dari kamarku. Kulihat dimeja makan Gaara sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Gaara hanya meliriku sekilas dan kemudian membawa alat makannya untuk dicuci. Aku mendudukan diriku didepan mangkuk penuh nasi yang ditemani dengan lauk-pauknya.

"Itadakimasu" gumamku dan mulai makan dengan tenang.

Setelah selesai mencuci alat makannya, Gaara kembali duduk dimeja makan. Gaara duduk dihadapanku sambil meminum segelas teh ditangannya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin ke London?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Tidak ada yang spesial" ucapku setelah meminum air putih dihadapanku.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan" ucap Gaara tak acuh.

"Hn" gumamku.

"Terserah kau saja" lanjut Gaara yang kemudian berjalan pergi melewatiku dan meletakan sebuah kertas seukuran kartu nama didepanku.

Aku menatap selembar kertas itu dengan mata membulat sempurna. Dalam kertas itu tertulis sebuah alamat beserta nomer telpon seseorang. Darimana Gaara tahu aku ingin menemui orang itu, sementara aku tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang hal ini pada siapapun. Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkan sahabatku yang satu ini. Dia terlalu peka untuk dibohongi. Tidak seperti sahabat bodohku yang lain. Aku tersenyum simpul dan mengambil selembar kertas itu.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu aku tinggal bersama Gaara. Aku mulai mencari pekerjaan hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang. Sedangkan Gaara sendiri sudah bekerja dirumah sakit milik keluarganya. Aku sendiri jarang bertemu dengan Gaara. Dia itu sangat sibuk dan sangat jarang pulang keapartemennya. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang dipenuhi oleh orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku memasukan tanganku kedalam saku celana dan mendapati sebuah kertas seukuraan kartu nama disana. Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum pernah sekalipun mengontak pemilik nomor dalam kertas itu. Aku sendiri tidak bisa berbohong kalau alasanku datang ke London adalah untuk menemui orang itu. Aku membaca dengan cermat alamat yang tertulis dikertas itu. Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari café tempatku bekerja. Aku tahu Gaara sengaja mencarikanku kerja ditempat yang dekat dengan tempat tinggal orang itu.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama aku memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya. Untung hari ini aku hanya mendapat jam kerja setengah hari, sehingga aku bisa berkunjung ketempatnya. Sekedar untuk menyapanya saja. Ya, aku hanya ingin menyapanya saja.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah kurencanakan. Setelah selesai kerja aku langsung berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan arah pulang. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan yang mulai terasa sepi hingga aku sampai disebuah bangunan tinggi dengan cat abu-abu. Aku membaca alamatnya sekali lagi untuk memastikan aku tidak salah tempat. Menurut informasi dari Gaara, orang itu tinggal di kamar no 23. Aku memasuki bangunan abu-abu itu dan mencari lift terdekat menuju lantai 3. Tak lama pintu lift terbuka dan aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan ragu menuju pintu bernomor 23 didepannya. Aku mengangkat tanganku lalu menekan bel.

"Sebentar!" terdengar suara samar dari balik pintu berangka 23 itu yang membuatku jantungku berdetak cepat.

'Tenang Sasuke! Kenapa kau jadi gugup begini' ucapku dalam hati.

Cklek

Suara kunci diputar dan pintu mulai terbuka. Aku melihatnya membulatkan kedua matanya karena kaget. Mata indah yang selalu mengawasiku tanpa lelah. Mata itu masih berbinar indah seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya. Dia berdiri terpaku dihadapanku. Ekspresinya sangat lucu dan manis. Astaga, aku sangat ingin mencubit pipi _chubby_nya.

'Tahan dirimu Sasuke' jeritku dalam hati.

Setelah cukup lama saling terdiam, akhirnya dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Senyum tulus yang lama kurindukan. Dan setelah kuamati, dia semakin cantik dan dewasa. Dia sudah berubah sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

"Silahkan masuk, Sasuke-senpai" ucapnya lembut.

"Terimakasih, Sakura" jawabku singkat.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku tengah duduk disebuah ruang tamu dengan dekorasi yang sederhana dan nyaman. Hanya ada sebuah sofa berwarna pastel yang berhadapan dengan televisi disebrangnya. Sebuah karpet berwarna putih terbentang dibawah kakiku. Dan sekarang gadis manis berambut soft pink pemilik apartemen ini sedang duduk diatasnya. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang seperti ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Ja-jadi?" tanya gadis bermata emerald dihadapanku itu.

"Hn?" gumamku yang kemudian pindah duduk diatas karpet dihadapannya.

Dia terlihat kaget dan pipinya bersemu merah. Manisnya adik kelasku itu. Adik kelas yang selama satu tahun selalu duduk dibawah pohon dekat lapangan _baseball_ tempatku melakukan latihan. Haruno Sakura, gadis yang mencuri perhatianku saat aku SMA dulu.

"Da-darimana senpai tahu tempat tinggalku?" tanyanya gugup.

"Hanya kebetulan" ucapku asal dan Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya tak suka.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, senpai!" serunya kesal.

Sepertinya dia sudah tidak canggung lagi dengan keberadaanku yang muncul tiba-tiba. Syukurlah dia bisa bersikap seperti biasa lagi.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Baik-baik saja, semuanya berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan!" ucap Sakura antusias.

Setelahnya Sakura mulai menceritakan tentang kehidupannya selama di London padaku. Aku mendengarkan semua ceritanya dan terus menatap wajahnya. Aku sangat suka memandang wajah Sakura ketika dia sedang bercerita. Karena dia akan menunjukan banyak ekspresi lucu dan manis ketika bercerita. Rasanya aku tidak ingin dia berhenti bercerita padaku.

.

.

.

Tak terasa satu minggu berlalu dan aku selalu berkunjung ketempat Sakura setiap selesai bekerja. Bahkan kadang Sakura akan memasakan makan malam untukku. Setelahnya kami makan bersama dan mulai bercerita tentang hari yang kami lewati saat itu. Waktu terus berlalu dan aku mulai berani menginap ditempat Sakura jika Gaara tidak pulang keapartemennya. Sakura juga tidak keberatan aku menginap ditempatnya. Dan seperti itulah seterusnya hingga bulan keenam, Gaara mulai curiga padaku.

"Sasuke" ucap Gaara.

"Hn" jawabku malas dari sofa diruang tengah apartemen Gaara.

Hari ini aku tidak menginap ditempat Sakura karena Gaara pulang. Seperti itulah aku selama enam bulan ini. Bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Gaara yang notabennya adalah sahabatku sendiri. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku melakukan hal ini. Aku hanya merasa Gaara tidak akan suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Dan aku tahu apa alasannya.

"Kemana saja kau selama enam bulan ini?" tanya Gaara dari arah meja makan.

Deg

Perasaanku tidak enak. Mungkinkah Gaara tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak kemana-mana" jawabku.

"Hn" sahut Gaara.

Aku berusaha memfokuskan pandanganku pada televisi dihadapanku. Berpura-pura tak melihat Gaara yang tengah mendekatiku. Gaara duduk disampingku dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau kau tak ingin terbakar, berhentilah bermain api, Sasuke" ucap Gaara dengan memberi penekanan pada kata terbakar dan api.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas untuk menanggapi perkataan Gaara. Dan aku bisa melihat Gaara menatapku dari sudut matanya.

"Kau memang susah dibohongi" ucapku datar.

"Hn" gumam Gaara.

"Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti. Kau tahu kan aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik?" lanjutku.

"Tapi dia tunanganmu" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" jawabku frustasi.

Sebenarnya selama ini aku terus memikirkan apa yang sedang kulakukan. Aku tahu semua yang kulakukan adalah salah. Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sakura. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini aku tak bisa jauh darinya dan aku mulai menyadari perasaanku padanya. Dulu aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik kelas yang manis, tidak lebih. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, dalam waktu satu tahun yang singkat aku mulai terikat dengannya. Aku selalu mencuri pandang padanya ketika dia sedang berbicara dengan Naruto ketika kami berkumpul dulu. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu tentang kelakuanku pada saat itu kecuali Gaara. Bahkan ketika dia tidak lagi menemani kami berlatih dilapangan, aku selalu melihatnya dibawah pohon dipinggir lapangan. Duduk diam dengan sebuah buku dipangkuannya. Aku selalu mencuri pandang padanya ketika dia memejamkan mata dan angin bertiup mnerbangkan rambut soft pinknya. Saat itu aku tak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari wajahnya yang damai dan tenang. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Sejak itu aku tak bisa berhenti menatapnya.

"Kau lebih tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan" jawab Gaara yang kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian disofa.

.

.

.

Memasuki akhir bulan ketujuh aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Sakura. Aku melihatnya tersenyum bahagia dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Aku sangat senang tapi juga merasa gelisah disaat yang sama. Gaara tidak berusaha menghentikanku. Dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan mengingatkan sebelum akhirnya aku pergi dari apartemennya.

Hari-hari terasa sangat menyenangkan ketika aku menghabiskan hari dengan Sakura. Mungkin ini sedikit aneh bagi siapapun diluar sana. Aku dan Sakura bukanlah sepasang kekasih, tapi kami tinggal bersama. Untungnya diapartemen Sakura ada dua kamar. Aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanku pada Sakura. Aku takut aku justru akan menyakitinya jika aku mengatakannya. Namun dia tidak pernah sekalipun menyinggung tentang masalah itu. Aku merasa Sakura bisa memahamiku meski aku tak mengatakannya dengan sebuah kata. Kami seperti memiliki ikatan tak terlihat hingga kami bisa memahami satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Tapi dimana ada awal pasti disana ada akhir. Memasuki bulan kesembilan aku berada di London ibu menelponku. Saat pertama dia menelpon dia hanya menyanakan kabarku seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa setelah itu ibu selalu menelponku siang dan malam untuk memintaku segera kembali ke Konoha. Aku terus menolak halus permintaan ibuku untuk pulang. Aku tahu alasan sebenarnya ibu memintaku untuk pulang. Dan aku takut jika apa yang aku perkirakan menjadi kenyataan. Aku masih belum mau bangun dari mimpi indahku di London. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Sakura. Hingga puncaknya ibu mengancamku untuk segera pulang. Aku sangat tidak ingin membuat ibu kecewa, tapi aku juga tidak ingin membuat Sakura terluka. Dengan berat hati aku menyanggupi permintaan ibu untuk kembali ke Konoha tapi dengan syarat. Aku meminta waktu satu bulan sebelum aku kembali. Aku mengatakan pada ibu bahwa aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Padahal hal yang sesungguhnya adalah aku sedang kebingungan bagaimana caranya meninggalkan Sakura. Meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Tidak melihatnya lagi. Malam itu aku tak bisa tidur dan terus menjambaki rambutku frustasi.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktuku tinggal satu minggu lagi. Tapi anehnya selama dua minggu ini Sakura selalu bersikap sangat manis padaku. Bahkan dia selalu bermanja-manjaan padaku. Dia selalu mengajaku pergi ketempat-tempat indah dan menghabiskan waktu kami disana. Dia mengajaku ketaman bermain, taman kota, bahkan mengajakku makan malam di café tempatku bekerja. Sakura selalu menemani dan mengisi hariku dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Aku semakin tak tega dan tak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau sebenarnya dia mengetahui tentang perjanjianku dengan ibuku. Aku terkejut ketika akhirnya aku jujur padanya dihari terakhir tentang semuanya dan dia hanya tersenyum sedih dihadapanku. Diam menatapku sambil menangis dalam diam. Ini semua memang salahku dari awal.

"Sakura" ucapku pada Sakura yang tengah membereskan meja makan.

"Ada apa senpai?" tanyanya tanpa mau menatapku.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan" aku tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Oh iya, aku tadi membeli tomat. Apa senpai mau kubuatkan jus?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur seperti pengecut. Seperti perkataan Gaara sebelumnya. Jika aku tak ingin terbakar maka jangan bermain api. Namun nyatanya aku tetap bermain api dan sekarang aku sudah mulai terbakar.

"Sakura, aku tidak butuh jus. Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu" lanjutku.

Sakura mulai sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas dengan tangan bergetar. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapnya itu.

"Aku akan pulang ke Konoha besok" ucapku lirih.

Sakura membalikan badannya menghadapku. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat matanya yang sudah basah. Sakura menangis, dia menangis dalam diam. Dia menatapku seolah memohonku untuk berhenti bicara. Tatapannya sungguh menyakitkan. Hatiku sakit melihatnya seperti itu. Aku bukan sakit karena melihat Sakura menangis. Bukan itu, tapi dia menangis dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya. Kenapa dia tersenyum padaku, sedangkan dia sendiri menangis. Aku menatapnya pilu dan berlari memeluknya dengan erat. Sakura hanya diam tanpa membalas pelukanku. Dia hanya berbisik pelan ditelingaku.

"Arigatou senpai. Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya tulus.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Bagaimana bisa aku diam saja jika gadis yang kucintai menangis dihadapanku. Aku memeluknya erat dan mengucapkan kata yang berbeda dari apa yang ada dalam hatiku.

"Gomen" ucapku serak.

.

.

.

Malam ini sungguh berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Ini adalah malam terakhir aku tinggal bersama Sakura yang juga merupakan malam pertama aku tidur satu ranjang dengan Sakura. Sakura masih menangis dalam pelukanku. Meski dia menangis dalam diam, aku masih bisa merasakan getaran tubuhnya. Aku merasa sungguh tidak berguna. Andai saja aku tidak bertemu dengan Sakura mungkin semua tidak jadi seperti ini. Andai saja aku bertemu dengannya lebih dahulu sebelum bertemu dengan Hinata, mungkin aku dan Sakura sudah bahagia sekarang. Andai saja aku belum bertunangan dengan Hinata, mungkin semuanya akan berbeda. Andai saja, andai saja, andai saja, aku hanya bisa berandai. Semuanya tidak bisa dulang kembali. Kadang dalam hidup waktulah yang justru berperan paling kejam.

Sebelumnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan malam karena waktu akan terasa lebih cepat saat itu. Tapi sekarang aku sangat berharap malam tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Senpai" suara serak Sakura menyadarkanku.

"Hn" jawbku.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun" ucapnya pelan.

Aku tidak menjawab perkataan Sakura. Aku tidak bisa bicara sekarang ini. Aku ingin menangis menggantikan Sakura kalau aku bisa. Menanggung rasa sakit dan kecewa yang mungkin dia rasakan. Yang kulakukan sekarang hanya bisa memeluknya dengan erat.

"Senpai, aku selalu mengagumimu. Namun sejak bertemu kembali denganmu, perasaanku berubah dari kagum menjadi cinta" lanjut Sakura.

"…" aku tetap diam mendengarkan suara Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Apakah aku boleh mencintaimu? Hanya untuk malam ini. Bolehkah?" tanya Sakura dengan suara putus asa yang menyayat hati.

"Kau boleh melakukannya sesukamu" jawabku.

Sakura melepas pelukanku pada tubuhnya dan menatapku sedih. Bulir bening sudah berhenti mengalir dari emerald indahnya. Tapi aku masih melihat kesedihan dari dalam matanya.

"Arigatou senpai" ucapnya lalu memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku harap malam ini tidak akan berakhir" ucapnya.

"Hn" gumamku lalu membalas pelukannya.

Kami berpelukan cukup lama hingga Sakura akhirnya tertidur. Aku melonggarkan pelukan Sakura pada tubuhku dan menatap wajahnya. Jejak air mata masih tersisa diwajah cantiknya. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya hingga tak tersisa jarak sama sekali. Aku mencium Sakura singkat dan mengucapkan kata maaf padanya. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi padaku hingga aku kehilangan kendali tubuhku dan kembali mencium Sakura hingga dia terbangun dan menatapku bingung. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku lalu melingkarkan tangannya dileherku. Kami kembali berciuman dan cairan bening menetes dari kedua mataku. Kami menghabiskan sisa malam itu tanpa sedetikpun memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Mentari mulai menampakan wajahnya. Membakar bintang yang tadi malam menghiasi langit. Aku bangun dari ranjang dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertidur. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membangunkannya. Aku menatap wajah damai Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku menutup pintu kamarnya.

Setelah semua barang sudah kubereskan, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sakura dengan langkah berat. Diluar gedung, Gaara sudah menungguku sambil bersender disamping mobilnya. Aku menatapnya sekilas sebelum masuk kedalam mobil. Dalam perjalanan tidak ada yang kami bicarakan. Tapi dari cara Gaara menatapku, aku tahu dia kecewa, bahkan mungkin marah padaku. Tentu saja dia marah. Siapa yang tidak marah jika melihat sahabatnya bersikap menyedihkan sepertiku sekarang ini.

Kami di bandara dengan cepat. Sekarang aku sedang berdiri disamping Gaara di ruang tunggu bandara.

"Kapan acaranya diadakan?" tanya Gaara padaku ketika kami sampai dibandara.

"Satu bulan dari sekarang" ucapku datar.

"Aku harap aku tak melihatmu dalam acara itu!" ucap Gaara sarkastik.

"Aku juga berharap begitu" jawabku tak peduli.

Aku melihat Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah.

Bugh

Aku jatuh tersungkur karena pukulan keras dari Gaara. Dia menatapku dengan tajam berusaha menahan amarahnya. Aku hanya terdiam dan berusaha berdiri dari posisiku. Menyeka sudut bibirku yang berdarah.

"Kau Uchiha paling menyedihkan!" seru Gaara.

"Hn" gumamku.

"Kau meninggalkannya! Bahkan menyakiti gadis yang kau cintai?! Hanya karena perjodohan bodoh yang dilakukan orang tuamu?!" desis Gaara.

"Gomen" ucapku yang memang sudah tidak memiliki semangat hidup sama sekali. Bagiku, nafas dan jiwaku sudah tertinggal bersama Sakura. Karena aku memang meninggalkannya bersama Sakura.

"Aku sungguh tidak ingin melihatmu yang seperti ini! Aku tidak akan datang dihari pernikahanmu! Semoga kau tidak bahagia!" seru Gaara yang kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian ditengah kerumunan penumpang di ruang tunggu bandara.

Hari ini aku menjadi orang yang sangat pengecut. Kehilangan sahabatku, lalu meninggalkan dan menyakiti orang yang ku cintai. Hidupku akan berubah setelah hari ini. Hariku tidak akan sama lagi.

"Gomen Sakura" gumamku pilu.

_**Disinilah aku sekarang menunggu, aku harus segera pergi.**_

_**Tapi kenapa aku ragu?**_

_**Kita tahu hari ini pasti akan datang, kita tahu sejak lama**_

_**Tapi kenapa secepat ini?**_

_**Semalam adalah malam terakhir kita, tapi semua sudah terlambat **_

_**Dan aku berusaha untuk tidak tertidur semalam**_

_**Karena aku tahu, ketika aku terbangun, aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu**_

* * *

_**sepertinya cerita.a ga bakal gantung lagi :D**_

_**ditunggu reviewnya ya minna~ ^^**_


	3. fall to pieces

**yo minna~**

**saya kembali ^^/ *ga ada yg nunggu jg :D**

**saya kembali dengan MC u-niform :D**

**tapi ga tau ya ini ceritanya gaje banget loh :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**based on Avril song - fall to pieces**

**Warning : full Sakura POV, ga jelas, songfic, typos, OOC (maybe)**

**(don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

* * *

_**Aku mengalihkan pandangan darimu, lalu melihatmu lagi**_

_**Kau berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau perbaiki**_

_**Jika aku bisa, aku tidak akan mendekatimu**_

_**Hari ini adalah hari dimana kau harus jujur**_

_**Jujur tentang semuanya, jujur atas segalanya**_

_**Aku tak ingin hancur berkeping**_

_**Aku hanya ingin duduk dan menatapmu**_

_**Aku tak ingin membicarakannya**_

_**Aku tidak butuh percakapan**_

_**Aku hanya ingin menangis dihadapanmu**_

_**Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya**_

_**Karena aku mencintaimu**_

* * *

Setelah keluluasanku aku memilih untuk melanjutkan studiku di London. Mungkin agak sedikit aneh kenapa aku memilih London. Kenapa aku tidak memilih Amerika dimana orang itu ada disana. Sebenarnya pilihan pertamaku adalah negeri paman sam itu, hanya saja aku tidak menemukan alasan yang logis bagiku untuk kembali bertemu dengannya. Dua tahun sudah cukup baginya untuk melupakanku. Dan bagiku, dua tahun sudah cukup untuk selalu mengenangnya. Sekarang saatnya aku menjalani hidupku tanpa bayang-bayangnya lagi.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir tiga tahun aku berada di London. Dan tinggal satu tahun lagi masa studiku disini. Hari ini aku tidak ada kuliah sehingga aku memilih untuk bermalas-malasan saja di apartemen. Apartemenku tidaklah besar, hanya berisi dua kamar tidur, ruang tamu dan dapur. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil air putih. Hari ini cuaca cukup cerah dan udaranya juga menyenangkan. Aku berjalan menuju satu-satunya sofa diruang tamu. Duduk bersandar dan memejamkan mataku. Aku hampir saja tertidur jika saja bel tidak berbunyi.

"Sebentar!" seruku.

Aku tidak ingat punya janji dengan seseorang hari ini.

Cklek

Suara kunci yang kuputar terdengar dengan jelas ditelingaku. Kubuka pintu dengan perlahan, ddan betapa terkejutnya diriku melihat seorang dihadapanku. Aku membulatkan kedua mataku kaget. Pemuda itu sedang berdiri dihadapanku. Apakah aku bermimpi disiang bolong begini. Pemuda itu masih sama. Dia masih menarik seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya. Wajah tampan dengan kulit putih pucat serta kedua mata _onyx_nya yang tajam dan mempesona. Dia ada dihadapanku setelah tiga tahun kami tidak pernah bertemu. Dia, senpai yang selalu kukagumi muncul didepan pintu apartemenku. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke yang itu. Uchiha Sasuke kakak kelasku yang kukagumi.

"Silahkan masuk, Sasuke-senpai" ucapku lembut berusaha menenangkan detak jantungku yang tidak normal.

"Terimakasih, Sakura" jawabnya singkat.

.

.

.

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Sasuke-senpai sedang duduk dihadapanku. Rasanya ini bukan kenyataan, mungkin aku masih tidur saat ini. Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang kulihat.

"Ja-jadi?" tanyaku gugup.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke senpai yang sekarang ikut duduk denganku diatas karpet tepat didepanku.

'Astaga! Ini terlalu dekat!' jeritku dalam hati.

"Da-darimana senpai tahu tempat tinggalku?" tanyaku gugup.

"Hanya kebetulan" jawabnya asal.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, senpai!" seru kesal lalu mengembungkan kedua pipiku.

Sasuke senpai terus menatapku. Raut kelegaan terlihat diwajahnya. Dan aku yakin ini bukan mimpi. Kami-sama, terimakasih untuk hari ini. Kau selalu punya cara untuk membuatku bahagia dengan semua kejutanmu.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Sasuke-senpai

"Baik-baik saja, semuanya berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan!" ucap antusias.

Tanpa Sasuke-senpai bertanyapun aku terus bercerita tentang kehidupanku selama aku ada di London. Dia mendengarkan ceritaku dengan tenang. Tidak sekalipun dia menyela ceritaku. Kami seperti kembali kemasa dimana kami sering mengobrol saat sma. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan bisa kembali bertemu dengannya. Mungkin kali ini aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sasuke-senpai.

.

.

.

Aku tidak menyangka setelah kunjungan pertamanya Sasuke-senpai akan kembali mengunjungiku. Aku mengira dia hanya datang untuk menyapaku saja sebagai teman lama. Tapi dia selalu datang setiap hari setelahnya. Sasuke-senpai sempat bercerita bahwa dia bekerja di sebuah café yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemenku. Semua berjalan menyenangkan, bahkan aku sering membuatkan makan malam untuknya. Tidak jarang dia juga selalu menginap ditempatku. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali jika Sasuke-senpai menginap. Aku yakin tidak ada seorang gadispun yang tidak ingin dekat dengan orang yang mereka sukai. Begitu juga denganku, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku untuk lebih lama bersama Sasuke-senpai.

Tidak setiap hari Sasuke-senpai menginap ditempatku. Ada kalanya dia akn pulang keapartemannya. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya padaku. Aku juga tidak pernah tahu dimana Sasuke-senpai tinggal. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan dimana dia tinggal padaku. Dn aku tak pernah bertanya dimana dia tinggal. Aku bisa memahami Sasuke senpai tanpa harus banyak bertanya begitupun sebaliknya. Aku sendiri heran bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Kami seperti terikat benang tak kasat mata.

.

.

.

Memasuki bulan ketujuh aku mendapati Sasuke-senpai berdiri didepan pintu apartemenku dengan sebuah tas besar disampingnya. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia memutuskan ingin tinggal denganku. Respon pertamaku tentu saja kaget dengan keputusan sepihaknya yang tiba-tiba. Sasuke senpai bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan alasan dibalik keputusannya itu. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Aku merasakan kegelisahan darinya. Entah apa yang dia sembunyikan dariku, aku tak pernah ingin tahu. Yang kutahu sekarang adalah aku akan bertemu dengannya setiap hari mulai sekarang.

Hari-hari yang kulewati menjadi lebih berwarna dengan hadirnya Sasuke-senpai. Kami memulai semuanya entah darimna, tapi aku tahu kami punya perasaan yang sama. Meski kami tak pernah mengatakannya satu sama lain, kami bisa merasakannya. Aku bisa merasakannya dari sikap Sasuke-senpai padaku. Aku tahu dia menyayangiku. Aku tahu dia sangat menyayangiku. Dari caranya menatapku, caranya bicara padaku. Semuanya sangat jelas kalau dia memiliki rasa yang sama denganku. Aku tidak butuh kata-kata dari Sasuke-senpai. Karena bukan seperti itu dia mengungkapkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Hidup tidaklah selalu indah seperti dongeng pengantar tidur. Hidup itu kadang bisa jadi sangat menyakitkan. Hidup tidak melulu selalu tentang kebahagiaan. Seperti malam ini, malam yang menurutku biasa saja. Dengan bulan yang tertutup awan dan tak ada bintang yang terlihat. Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan melihat Sasuke-senpai tengah menerima telpon dari seseorang. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika Sasuke-senpai mengucapkan sebuah kata yang membuatku membulatkan kedua mataku kaget.

"Menikah?!" seru Sasuke-senpai frustasi.

'Menikah? Siapa yang menikah?' pikirku.

"Tapi bu, aku belum bisa." Ucap Sasuke-senpai lelah.

"Hinata? Dia sudah setuju?!" ucap Sasuke-senpai lirih.

'Hinata? Apa Sasuke senpai akan menikah dengan Hinata senpai? Lalu apa artinya aku bagi Sasuke? Kenapa?' cairan bening mulai membasahi pipiku.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tapi aku minta waktu satu bulan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku disini" ucap Sasuke-senpai pasrah.

Ku lihat Sasuke senpai mengerang frustasi dan menjambaki rambutnya. Aku berjalan mundur kembali kekamarku. Menutup pintu kamarku dengan pelan. Bersandar pada pintu dan menangis seperti anak kecil. Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri yang selalu saja menangis. Aku menangis lebih lama daripada saat Sasuke-senpai pergi ke amerika dulu. Seharusnya aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Seharusnya aku sadar kalau diantara kami ada Hinata. Selama ini aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya. Selama ini aku berusaha menulikan telingaku dari nasehat sahabatku Ino. Ya, Ino tahu cerita lengkap dari kisahku yang ironis ini. Berkali-kali Ino mengingatkanku untuk tidak berharap lebih. Apakah dari awal Ino memang sudah tahu tentang semua ini. Aku bahkan membutakan mataku dari fakta yang sudah kulihat sendiri. Fakta bahwa Sasuke-senpai memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Hinata senpai sejak sma. Meski aku tak tahu pasti hubungan diantara mereka. Sejak awal memang semuanya sudah jelas. Hanya saja kami tidak mau menerimanya.

Aku mengambil ponselku lalu menelpon sahabatku Ino.

"Hei forehead! Kau kira ini jam berapa?!" seru Ino.

"Hiks…hiks…" aku hanya bisa tersedu.

"Forehead? Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" suara Ino melembut.

"I-ino, se-emuanya su-sudah be-berakhir" ucapku disela tangisanku.

"Aku tahu ini pasti terjadi" ucap Ino, aku bisa mendengarnya menghela napas.

"…" aku terus menangis tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau juga sudah tahu dari awal bukan? Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku bisa menghentikanmu. Seharusnya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Maafkan aku saku" lanjut Ino.

Aku bisa mendengarnya terisak. Begitulah Ino, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Bahkan dia ikut menangis bersamaku. Malam itu kami habiskan dengan menangis bersama. Ino juga menceritakan semua hal yang dia ketahui. Ino mengatakan bahwa Sasuke-senapai dan Hinata-senpai sudah dijodohkan sejak mereka kecil. Awalnya Ino ingin mengatakannya padaku, hanya saja dia tidak tega setelah melihatku begitu bahagia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke-senpai.

.

.

.

Hampir satu tahun aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke-senpai di London. Aku berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin didepan Sasuke senpai. Meski sejujurnya setiap malam aku selalu menangis dan membuat bantalku basah. Diminggu-minggu terakhir aku menjadi lebih manja pada Sasuke-senpai. Aku memintanya mengajaku keberbagai tempat. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, membuat memori bahagia sebelum aku melepaskannya. Hingga hari itu akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana Sasuke senpai harus pergi. Pergi jauh dariku untuk selamanya.

Malam itu, setelah kami selesai menyelesaikan makan malam. Aku melihat gelagat Sasuke senpai yang tidak biasa. Dia terus melamun dan duduk dengan gelisah. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Aku tahu dia akan mengatakannya mala mini. Dia pasti akan mengatakannya.

"Sakura" ucapku Sasuke senpai ketika aku tengah membereskan meja makan.

"Ada apa senpai?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihan pandanganku padanya.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan" lanjut Sasuke senpai.

"Oh iya, aku tadi membeli tomat. Apa senpai mau kubuatkan jus?" ucapku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya mengucapkan kata perpisahan lagi.

"Sakura, aku tidak butuh jus. Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu" ucap Sasuke senpai.

Aku mulai sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas dengan tangan bergetar. Aku tak bisa memandangnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku menangis.

"Aku akan pulang ke Konoha besok" ucapnya lirih.

Aku membalikan badanku menghadap Sasuke senpai. Dia terlihat terkejut menatapku. Dia menatapku sedih. Mata hitamnya memancarkan rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang kurasakan. Airmataku terus mengalir tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Aku menangiis dalam diam dan tersenyum padanya. Setelah melihat senyumku, Sasuke senpai berlari dan memeluku dengan erat. Aku tak membalas pelukannya. Aku hanya diam dan terus menangis. Aku tahu dia juga merasakan sakit yang sama sepertiku. Maka aku tidak akan membuatnya lebih menderita dari ini.

"Arigatou senpai. Aku mencintaimu" ucapku tulus.

"Gomen" ucapnya serak.

.

.

.

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama. Sasuke senpai mengajaku kekamar dan menyuruhku untuk tidur. Tapi aku tidak mau menutup mataku. Aku tak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun tanpa melihat wajahnya. Aku duduk dipinggir ranjang menghadap jendela. Sedangkan Sasuke senpai berdiri didepan pintu menatapku. Aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang dan meminta Sasuke senpai untuk menemaniku hingga aku tertidur. Dia memelukku begitu erat seperti dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi. Aku masih terus menangis dan dalam pelukannya.

"Senpai" seruku serak.

"Hn" jawabnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun" ucapku pelan.

Aku bisa merasakan pelukan Sasuke senpai semakin erat.

"Senpai, aku selalu mengagumimu. Namun sejak bertemu kembali denganmu, perasaanku berubah dari kagum menjadi cinta" lanjutku.

"…" Sasuke senpai tetap diam.

"Apakah aku boleh mencintaimu? Hanya untuk malam ini. Bolehkah?" tanyaku putus asa.

"Kau boleh melakukannya sesukamu" jawabnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukan Sasuke senpai dari tubuhku dan menatap wajahnya.

"Arigatou senpai. Aku harap malam ini tidak akan berakhir" ucapku lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hn" gumamnya lalu membalas pelukanku.

.

.

.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan melihat sepasang onyx menatapku dengan sedih. Aku sempat bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan, tapi kemudian aku mengerti bahwa Sasuke-senpai tidak ingin meninggalkanku. Aku mengalungkan tanganku dilehernya dan kami kembali berciuman. Malam itu berakhir tanpa adanya percakapan antara aku dan Sasuke senpai. Aku hanya menatapnya semalaman, mengingat wajahnya untuk selamanya. Aku tak ingin membicarakan hal yang aku sudah tahu pasti sangat menyakitkan. Aku hanya ingin menangis dihadapannya. Malam itu, kami habiskan dengan saling berpelukan dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak kami lakukan. Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikannya dan diriku sendiri. Dan ketika mentari menyinari kamarku, aku terbangun sendirian diatas ranjang besar miliku yang sudah berantakan. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dan kembali menangis,

"Sayonara Sasuke" ucapku serak.

_**Aku mengalihkan pandangan darimu, lalu melihatmu lagi**_

_**Kau berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau perbaiki**_

_**Jika aku bisa, aku tidak akan mendekatimu**_

_**Hari ini adalah hari dimana kau harus jujur**_

_**Jujur tentang semuanya, jujur atas segalanya**_

_**Aku tak ingin hancur berkeping**_

_**Aku hanya ingin duduk dan menatapmu**_

_**Aku tak ingin membicarakannya**_

_**Aku tidak butuh percakapan**_

_**Aku hanya ingin menangis dihadapanmu**_

_**Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya**_

_**Karena aku mencintaimu**_

**_TBC_**

* * *

**semoga readers mau memberi masukan :)**

**kali ini saya update 2 cap sekaligus :)**


	4. news

**yo minna~**

**saya kembali ^^/ *ga ada yg nunggu jg :D**

**saya kembali dengan MC u-niform :D**

**tapi ga tau ya ini ceritanya gaje banget loh :D**

**bales review **

**dinosaurus : ini dah asap belum ? :D**

**Canthy : ini udah cepet blm ? hehehe**

**Happy reading minna~**

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : full Sakura POV, ga jelas, songfic, typos, OOC (maybe)**

**(don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

Satu bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata akan segera dilangsungkan. Kedua keluarga terlihat sangat bahagia. Calon pengentinpun tidak jauh berbeda. Hinata tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum setiap memandang surat undangan pernikahannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah berhenti melamun sejak pulang dari London. Tidak ada yang menganggap kelakuan Sasuke itu aneh selain Itachi kakaknya. Baru satu minggu Itachi pulang ke Konoha, tapi selama itu tidak sekalipun dia melihat Sasuke gembira. Dimanapun dia melihat Sasuke, dia selalu melamun dan murung. Seperti sekarang ini, Itachi melihat Sasuke tengah melamun diberanda kamarnya sambil menatap langit dihadapannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, otoutou?" tanya Itachi setelah berdiri disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap Itachi dari sudut matanya tanpa merespon pertanyaannya.

Itachi menghela napas lelah sebelum kembali bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sudah satu minggu aku dirumah, tapi aku selalu melihatmu murung begini. Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau kau mau" ucap Itachi.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

Itachi sudah sangat hafal dengan kelakuan Sasuke hanya bisa bersabar hingga Sasuke mau berbicara.

"Nii-chan, apakah aku Uchiha yang menyedihkan?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Setahu Itachi Sasuke tidak pernah meminta pendapatnya sekalipun. Tapi Sasuke baru saja bertanya pada Itachi tadi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Sasuke?" tanay Itachi khawatir.

"Besok hari pernikahanku" ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Kenapa aku tidak merasa bahagia sama sekali?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Lagi-lagi Itachi dibuat kaget dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut adiknya itu. Bahkan Itachi sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu. Itachi semakin yakin kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kau menyesal dengan pernikahan ini? Atau kau merasa sedih?" tanya Itachi hati-hati.

"Entahlah nii-chan. Aku memang merasa tidak bahagia, tapi aku juga tidak merasa sedih. Menyesal? Mungkin aku merasa menyesal karena sesuatu, tapi bukan tentang pernikahan"

"Lalu apa yang kau rasakan?" ucap Itachi.

"Aku hanya merasakan kekosongan, disini" ucap Sasuke sambil memegang dada kirinya.

Itachi menatap sendu pada Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu Sasuke saat ini. Itachi tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi adiknya. Hanya saja Itachi tidak bisa merasakannya. Itachi tiidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Sasuke, meski sekarang Itachi berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Kau pasti bisa melewatinya, Sasuke" ucap Itachi menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dikamarnya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Sasuke, Itachi tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan. Itachi berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di London! Aku harus bertanya pada bocah merah itu!' ucap Itachi dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Hari ini Sasuke akan menikah dengan Hinata. Tepatnya tanggal 28 maret, sama seperti hari ulang tahun gadis bermata emerald yang jauh disana. Sasuke menghela napas lelah dan untuk kesekian kalinya air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura-chan" gumam Sasuke sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura-chan!" seru Ino didepan pintu apartemen Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lembut menyambut kedatangan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Arigatou" ucap Sakura lalu mempersilahkan Ino masuk.

"Tadaima" seru Ino

"Jangan seenaknya!" teriak Sakura setelah menjitak kepala pirang milik Ino.

"Itai! Sakit saku!" ucap Ino

"Salahmu sendiri! Inikan apartemenku! Bukan milikmu!" ucap Sakura pura-pura marah.

"Tapi mulai hari ini kan aku juga akn tinggal disini! Forehead!" seru Ino tak terima.

"Siapa yang mengijinkannya! Pig!" balas Sakura.

Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya senyum menghiasi bibir mereka.

"Aku kangen padamau saku!" teriak Ino yang langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Aku juga Ino!" Sakura balas memeluk Ino.

Mereka terus berpelukan hingga sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Mendokusei" gumam seseorang.

Sakura dan Ino mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju pintu yang masih terbuka. Disana berdiri dua pemuda dengan wajah datar dan mengantuk.

"Ups! Maaf aku melupakan kalian" ucap Ino diringi dengan tawa canggungnya.

"Hn" gumam pemuda berambut merah.

"Mendokusei" ucap pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir.

"Gomen, gomen" ucap Ino sambil mendekati dua pemuda itu.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan diam membatu ditempatnya melihat Ino yang sedang meminta maaf pada kedua pemuda itu. Secara tak sengaja mata emerald milik Sakura bertemu pandang dengan mata jade pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji ai didahinya.

Deg

'Kenapa dia ada disini?' pikir Sakura.

Ino mengajak kedua pemuda itu untuk masuk.

"Saku! Hey saku!" Ino menggerakan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura.

"A-apa?" seru Sakura setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Maaf aku tidak bilang kalau aku mengajak seseorang bersamaku" ucap Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura.

"Biar kukenalkan, ini Nara Shikamaru sepupuku" tunjuk Ino pada pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir.

"Salam kenal Nara-san" ucap Sakura.

"Mendokusei, panggil saja aku Shikamaru" ucap Shikamaru sebelum dia menguap.

"Sedangkan pemuda disampingnya adalah Sabaku Gaara, calon adik ipar Shikamaru. Dialah yang mengantar kami kemari" lanjut Ino.

"Hisashiburi ne, haruno-san" ucap Gaara.

"Hisashiburi mo, senpai" balas Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Tiba-tiba saja aura disekitar mereka berubah menjadi canggung. Ino menatap sahabat _pink_nya penuh tanya. Sedangkan Shikamaru menatap Gaara sekilas lalu menguap lagi.

"Eto, ayo kita mulai pestanya!" seru Ino lalu menarik Sakura menuju ruang tamu.

Gaara dan Shikamaru mengikuti Ino dan Sakura dari belakang.

"Rupanya kau punya tujuan lain dibalik niatmu mengantar kami" ucap Shikamaru singkat.

"Hn" balas Gaara.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan lancar tanpa kendala. Sekarang Sasuke sedang duduk diatas ranjang pengantinnya. Suara air yang bergemerisik dari arah kamar mandi menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa dia tidak sendirian dikamar itu. Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Hinata muncul dengan balutan jubbah mandi. Rambut lavendernya terlihat basah. Bau wangi sabun menguar diudara dan tercium oleh Sasuke. Hinata berjalan menuju meja rias dengan sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sasuke. Sasuke bangun dari posisi duduknya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Hinata. Didalam kamar mandi Sasuke membenamkan dirinya didalam bathup yang berisi air hangat, berusaha melemaskan otot-otot tubhnya yang tegang. Cukup lama Sasuke berdiam didalam air hangat itu, tapi tidak sedikitpun diaa merasa nyaman. Sasuke mendecih dan keluar dari bathup, berpindah menuju shower. Sasuke memutar kran berwarna biru dihadapannya. Tetes air dingin menghujami tiap inci kulit putihnya. Setiap tetes air dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya mengingatkan Sasuke pada kejadian siang tadi.

_Flashback_

"_Selamat teme! Akhirnya kau menikah juga!" seru Naruto lebay memeluk Sasuke._

"_Hn" balas Sasuke._

_Setelah memeluk Sasuke penuh haru, Naruto berjalan menjauhi Sasuke menuju meja penuh makanan. Tapi bukannya mengambil makanan, Naruto justru memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong._

"_Ada apa Naruto? Apa kau sudah kenyang?" tanya seseorang yang menepuk pundak Naruto pelan._

"_Itachi-nii" ucap Naruto setelah membalikan badannya._

"_Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" lanjut Itachi._

_Naruto menatap Itachi sekilas, lalu menganggukan kepalanya._

_Dari kejuhan Sasuke melihat Itachi dan Naruto pergi menjauhii keramaian._

'_Setelah ini pasti mereka akan membuatku kesal' ucap Sasuke dalam hati._

_Semua tamu telah memberikan ucapan selamatnya pada Sasuke dan Hinata. Hanya satu orang yang tidak terlihat sama sekali._

"_Kau benar-benar tidak datang, heh? Gaara?" bisik Sasuke._

"_Apa kau mengatakan sesutau Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata._

"_Tidak" jawab Sasuke._

"_Begitukah? Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja" ucap Hinata lalu tersenyum pada Sasuke._

"_Hn" balas Sasuke._

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke mulai bosan berada dikerumunan dan berjalan menjauhi keramaian searah dengan Itachi dan Naruto tadi pergi._

"_Sasuke-kun! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata._

"_Aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar, bukankah kau tahu aku tidak suka keramaian?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Wakatta" bals Hinata._

_Sasuke berjalan pelan sambil terus bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke dan Hinata sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka kecil. Mereka diijodohkan sejak lama. Tapi kenapa Hinata masih saja tidak memahami Sasuke. Hinata selalu membuat Sasuke mengatakan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dan itu sangat merepotkan bagi Sasuke. Tidak seperti halnya gadis musim semi yang belum lama ini dia kenal. Gadis itu selalu tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tanpa harus Sasuke mengatakannya. Gadis yang telah dia sakiti dan dia tinggalkan. Gadis yang dia cintai, gadis musim semi bernama Haruno Sakura. Sasuke berhenti melangkah ketika dia mendengar suara yang sudah akrab ditelingannya._

"_Aku juga tidak tahu Itachi-nii" seru Naruto._

"_Bagaimana kau tidak tahu?! Kau ini kan sahabatnya!" seru Itachi frustasi._

"_Aku hanya tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke!" ucap Naruto lelah._

"_Kalau tentang itu aku juga tahu!" balas Itachi._

"_Dan satu hal lagi Itachi-nii. Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu!" ucap Naruto serius._

"_Apa itu?" tanya Itachi._

"_Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Gaara tidak datang hari ini!" tegas Naruto._

_Itachi terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir._

"_Kau benar! Setelah kau mengatakannya aku baru sadar kalau sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya" ucap Itachi._

"_Ketika aku menghubunginya, dia berkata hal yang tidak kumengerti" terang Naruto._

"_Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Itachi._

"_Gaara mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan sampai sekarang menggangguku" lanjut Naruto._

"_Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Itachi penasaran._

"_Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha yang menyedihkan itu lagi! Itu yang Gaara katakan padaku" ucap Naruto._

_Itachi terdiam kembali terdiam, mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Kejadian dimana Itachi dibuat bingung oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Kata-kata yang hampir sama dengan yang Gaara ucapkan._

"_Menyedihkan?" gumam Itachi._

"_Memangnya apanya yang menyedihkan?! Kenapa mereka berdua membuatku pusing?!" seru Naruto._

_Sementara Naruto sibuk mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, Itachi menemukan kunci permesalahan yang sedang disembunyikan Sasuke._

'_Gaara tahu sesuatu!' itulah yang dipikirkan Itachi._

_Tidak jauh dari mereka Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh sambil menhela napas._

_Flashback end_

Sasuke membuka matanya pelan. Air dingin masih menghujami kulitnya tanpa ampun. Tidak sedikitpun Sasuke merasa kedinginan. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai kaos hitam serta celana panjang sewarna dengan bajunya. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi duduk semakin gelisah diujung ranjang. Setelah meletakan handuk ditempatnya, Sasuke berjalan mendekati ranjang dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dibagian ranjang yang bersebrangan dengan Hinata.

"Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Ba-baiklah, oyasumi Sasuke-kun" balas Hinata seceria mungkin.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau kenal Gaara-senpai?!" bisik Ino ditelinga Sakura.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya" jawab Sakura santai.

"Kenapa semua pemuda keren mengenalmu sih?! Jangan-jangan kau juga kenal Naruto-senpai?! Tanya Ino menyelidik.

"Tentu saja" jawab Sakura mantap tersenyum mengejek.

"Jadi selama ini kau mengenal trio tampan KHS?! Kau benar-benar sahabat terjahat sepanjang sejarah, forehead!" ucap Ino ketus.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menatap wajah cemberut Ino. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak bercanda sebebas ini. Ketika Sakura dan Ino sedang berbisik-bisik, Gaara dan Shikamaru tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Mereka terlihat bicara sangat serius.

"Bagaimana kalau bulan depan?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana watak kakakmu kan? Gaara?" tanya balik Shikamaru.

Ucapan Shikamaru tidak membantu sama sekali, terlihat dari reaksi Gaara yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Kau benar! Kau selalu benar Shikamaru! Dan aku benci itu nii-chan!" ucap Gaara memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Mendokusei! Berarti dua minggu lagi. Aku akan menghubungi orang tuaku" ucap Shikamaru lalu pergi menjauhi Gaara dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Mereka sedang apa sih?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau tahulah" jawab Ino seenaknya.

"Bagaimana aku tahu, pig!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Bukankah aku tadi aku sudah mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas nona forehead!" balas Ino tak kalah kesal.

"Apanya yang mengatakan dengan jelas?! Kau kan hanya mengatakan kalau Shikamaru itu sepupumu, dan Gaara-senpai adalah calon adik iparnya? Lalu.." Sakura berhenti berceloteh dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya membulat sempurna.

"Benar sekali! Apa sekarang kau sudah paham, nona Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan senyum kemenangan mengembang dibibirnya.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Sakura setelah sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Tidak juga. Shikamaru dan Temari sudah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun ini. Jadi tidak salah kalau mereka menikah dua minggu lagi" jelas Ino.

"Benar juga" ucap Sakura.

"Apanya yang benar tentang hal itu?" tanya Gaara yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dibelakang Ino dan Sakura.

"Kyaa!" seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Gaara mendengus geli melihat reaksi Sakura dan Ino yang kaget karena kedatangannya. Salah siapa mereka begitu sibuk berbisik-bisik hingga tidak sadar dengan kehadirannya. Jadi jangan salahkan Gaara dalam hal ini.

"Gaara!" seru Ino kesal, sedangkan Sakura mengelus dadanya pelan menghilangkan efek kaget yang tadi dia terima.

"Hn" gumam Gaara.

"Jadi apanya yang salah dengan pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari? Gaara-senpai?" tanya Sakura sebelum Ino meledak marah.

"Jelas salah! Banyak yang salah! Tapi bukan pernikahannya yang salah. Tapi yang salah adalah.." Gaara menghentikan perkataannya. Membuat Sakura dan Ino semakin penasaran.

"Yang salah?" ucap Sakura.

"Adalah?" sambung Ino.

"Yang salah? Kenapa Temari-nee harus hamil dulu?" ucap Gaara kesal.

"Apa!" seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Cih!" Gaara mendecih dan pergi menjauh dari Sakura dan Ino.

"Apa kau tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Tidak" jawab Ino masih dalam keadaan syok.

Ino tidak pernah menyangka sepupunya yang pemalas itu bisa melakukan hal yang, em seperti itu pada Temari.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan Ino mulai kesal dengan dua pemuda dihadapannya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Ayolah! Sebentar lagi kalian itu akan menjadi keluarga! Kenapa hanya karena hal seperti ini kalian bertengakar?!" seru Ino kesal.

"Mendokusei" gumam Shikamaru.

"Hn" gumam Gaara.

Sakura meletakan minuman yang dia bawa diatas meja lalu duduk disofa disamping Ino. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Gaara duduk diatas karpet dihadapan Ino. Mereka berdua seperti dua anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi oleh ibu mereka karena ketahuan mencuri permen.

"Cepat berbaikan!" seru Ino.

Tapi tidak ada yang mau mengalah dari kedua pemuda itu. Mereka keukuh diam tidak merespon perintah Ino.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru, Gaara-senpai. Tidak baik terus bermusuhan. Apa kalian mau membuat Temari-nee sedih? Lebih baik kalian berbaikan saja. Bukankah sesuatu yang sudah terjadi tidak mungkin kita ulang kembali?" ucap Sakura bijak.

"Kalian dengan apa yang Sakura katakan?! Cepat berbaikan! Pemalas! _Sister complex_!" teriak Ino untuk kesekian kalianya.

"Diamlah Ino! Kau lebih cerewet dari ibuku!" ucap Shikamaru yang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara.

"Hn" gumam Gaara lalu menyambut uluran tangan Shikamaru.

Melihat hal itu Ino tersenyum menang, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah! Ayo berpesta untuk ulang tahun Sakura!" seru Ino semangat.

.

.

.

Ino tengah sibuk memotong kue yang tadi dia bawa. Sedangkan Sakura sibuk didapur dengan benda merah bulat kecil ditangannya. Mulutnya belepotan karena benda itu.

"Saku? Apa yang kau makan?" tanya Ino saat dia mendatangi Sakura didapur.

"Tomat" jawab Sakura.

"Tomat? Bukankah kau tidak suka tomat?" tanya Ino heran.

"Entahlah! Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat suka memakannya" jawab Sakura cuek.

"Aneh" gumam Ino.

.

.

.

"Baiklah! Make a wish saku!" seru Ino.

"Meniup lilin saja tidak! Bagaimana aku bisa membuat permintaan?" tanya Sakura jahil.

"Gomen, aku terlalu asik memotong kuenya! Aku lupa kalau kau belum membuat permintaan" ucap Ino diikuti tawa hambarnya.

"Mendokusei" gumam Shikamaru yang sukses membuat Ino memberi _deathglare_ padanya.

"Membuat permintaan tidak ada hubungannya dengan lilin" ucap Gaara datar.

Setelah perdebatan kecil itu akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan membuat permintaan didalam hatinya.

'Kami-sama, semoga dia bahagia' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Ayo makan kuenya!" seru Sakura ceria.

Mereka memakan kuenya dengan saling bercanda. Ketika Sakura dan Ino sedang saling ejek, tiba-tiba Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ino yang khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura segera menyusulnya. Ino yang mendapati Sakura yang tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya didalam kamar mandi menjadi panik.

"Saku?! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino panik.

Sakura membersihkan mulutnya yang belepotan lalu menatp Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin aku masuk angin" jawab Sakura.

"Sejak tadi aku sudah curiga kalau kau itu sedang sakit! Kau terlihat pucat, kau tahu!" ucap Ino.

"Tenanglah, ini sudah biasa" balas Sakura.

"Biasa? Apa maksudmu?!" seru Ino.

"Tiga hari ini aku sering muntah-muntah jika makan makanan manis" jelas Sakura.

"Ikut aku!" Ino menyeret Sakura menuju ruang tamu dimana Gaara dan Shikamaru berada.

"Gaara! Periksa Sakura! Bukankah kau seorang dokter?!" pinta Ino.

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya, sedangkan Ino mendudukan Sakura disofa disampingnya. Gaara menarik tangan kiri Sakura dan memeriksa detak nadi Sakura. Seketika rahang Gaara mengeras dan ekspresinya berubah. Gaara memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Dalam tatapan Gaara terlihat berbagai emosi. Marah, kecewa, juga sedih memancar bersamaan dari kedua mata jadenya. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri tidak berani menatap balik Gaara. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Sakura.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mual-mual?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"Ti-tiga hari" jawab Sakura gugup.

Gaara melepas tangan Sakura yang tadi ada digenggamannya. Menutup matanya rapat dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Shikamaru terdiam ditempatnya. Dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura. Dengan melihat semua gejala yang Sakura tunjukan, Shikamaru mengambil kesimpulan yang 100% pasti benar. Otak jeniusnya tidak membiarkannya untuk berpikir lebih lama dengan fakta-fakta yang sudah jelas adanya.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?!" tanya Ino panic.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan diagnosisku. Bukan, aku bukan tidak yakin, tapi aku tidak ingin mempercayainya" ucap Gaara lelah.

"Sakura sakit apa?" tanya Ino semakin panic.

"Dia tidak sakit Ino" jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura kalau begitu?!" Ino kembali bertanya.

Tapi baik Gaara maupun Shikamaru tidak ada yang mau menatapnya. Mereka mengalihkan pendangan mereka ketempat lain. Gaara dengan wajah lelahnya berjalan menuju beranda untuk mencari udara segar. Sedangkan Shikamaru menatap Sakura dengan tatapan prihatin. Ino semakin bingung dengan keadaan disekitarnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan sendiri pada Sakura. Aku yakin dia tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Bukankah dia baru saja lulus dan mendapatkan gelar dokternya?" ucap Shikamaru sebelum berjalan menghampiri Gaara.

"Saku? Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Ino lembut.

"Aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Tapi kau harus janji mendengarkan penjelasanku sampai selesai" ucap Sakura lemah.

"Baiklah" janji Ino.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Ino, Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tidak lama kemudian Sakura muncul dengan memegang sesuatu digenggamannya. Sebuah benda putih panjang, itulah yang Ino tahu. Sakura mendekati Ino dan kembali duduk disampingnya lagi. Sakura menghela napas dan memberikan benda yang ada digenggamannya peda Ino. Ino menerima benda putih panjang itu dengan tangan gemetar dan mata membulat kaget. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata biru indahnya.

"I-ini?" tanya Ino.

"Aku hamil, Ino" ucap Sakura lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Ino memeluk sahabat baiknya dan kemudian tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Menggantikan Sakura yang bahkan sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi.

Gaara mencengkaram erat besi pembatas beranda dihadapannya. Menggertakan giginya dengan napas pendek-pendek menandakan amarah yang membuncah dihatinya. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa membantu sahabatnya.

"Apa kau menyukai Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Menyukainya? Ya, aku menyukainya sebagai calon pendamping sahabatku yang bodoh" ucap Gaara penuh emosi.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Apa kau menyukainya sebagai seorang gadis?" tanya Shikamaru kembali.

"Tidak Shikamaru. Aku tidak mencintainya ataupun menyukainya seperti itu. kau sendiri tahu aku sudah memiliki seseorang" ucap Gaara tegas.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis untuknya?" ucap Shikamaru yang jelas sekali melihat air mata jatuh membasahi tangan Gaara.

"Aku bukan menangis untuknya. Aku menangisi kebodohanku sendiri karena membiarkan hal ini terjadi" ucap Gaara.

"Mendokusei! Uchiha itu memang menyedihkan seperti yang kau katakan" balas Shikamaru.

"Hn" gumam Gaara.

Sasuke memang bersahabat dekat dengan Gaara dan Naruto. Tapi bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang dekat dengan Sasuke. Masih ada dua orang lagi yang menjadi sahabat Sasuke. Yaitu Shikamaru dan Neji kakaknya Hinata. Maka dari itu, Shikamaru jelas tahu apa yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Meski dia dan Neji berbeda sekolah dengan Sasuke, mereka selalu punya waktu untuk berkumpul dan berbagi cerita. Tapi dalam hal ini, hanya Gaara dan Shikamaru sajalah yang tahu tentang masalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka memang sengaja merahasiakannya dari kedeua sahabat mereka yang lain. Meski mereka tidak yakin bisa membohongi Neji lebih lama dari ini.

TBC

**Yo minna~ ^^/**

**Maaf byk bgt typos dan byk bgt kekurangan yg lain * gomen m(_,_)m**

**Soalnya keburu2 nih update.a, maklum nulis.a di sela2 ngerjain tgs :D**

**Semoga kalian bisa mengerti **

**Nanti kalau udah ada waktu saya perbaiki **

**Makasih buat yang masih setia nunggu fic gaje ini **

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review **

**Arigatou minna~**


	5. hurt

**Yo minna~**

**Maaf nih updatenya lama ****banget ya ****XD**

**Biasa, author l****g banyak tugas, jadi baru sempet update nih **

**Semoga readers ga bosen nunggunya ^^/**

**Oh iya, sepertinya kalian bertanya-tanya kapan sasusaku melakukan 'itu' sampai sakura bisa hamil XD**

**Jawabannya ada di bagian akhir chap sebelumnya**

**Author memang tidak menceritakan secara jelas, soalnya nanti rate.a berubah gimana? *alasan**

**Ya juju raja nih ya, author nih ga bakat nulis kaya begituan, jadi kalau ceritanya jadi kurang jelas *hehehe**

**Saatnya balas review :D**

**Dee-chaan : wow! Aku dapet ide dari reviwmu loh dee-chaan :D**

**Baca aja, pasti kamu tahu ^^ *ijin make kata2mu **

**Sasusaku kira : salam kenal kira ^^/ *boleh panggil gt?**

**Gimana ya nasibnya? Kayanya bakal terlunta-lunta deh, liat aja nanti :D**

**Dinosaurus : jangan ditarik, aku kecekik nih T.T**

**Ini udah update kok, lepasin ya bajunya, hehehe**

**Uchiha aika-chan : makasih uda dibilang bagus ceritanya **

**Wew senpai? :D aku anak baru kok **** salam kenal ^^/**

**Chibiusa : wah kalo cepet berakhir ga rame dong? Hehehe *author suka menyiksa :D**

**Happy reading minna~ ^^/**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**based on ****Christina Aguilera – Hurt**

**Warning : ga jelas, songfic, typos (don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Hurt**

* * *

Sakura masih dipeluk dengan erat oleh Ino. Sedangkan Ino masih sibuk menangis sesenggukan. Tidak ada sahabat yang tidak akan menangis jika mengalami hal seperti ini. Begitu juga dengan Ino, dia tidak bisa berhenti meski dia menginginkannya. Sakura mengelus punggung Ino pelan. Gaara dan Shikamaru yang melihat kelakuan mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sebenarnya disini siapa yang bermasalah dan siapa yang butuh dihibur.

"Saku, hiks…hiks… saku" ucap Ino dalam tangisnya.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?! kau hamil Sakura! Hamil! Dan Uchiha itu malah menikah dengan gadis lain! Itu kau bilang tidak apa-apa?!" ucap Ino penuh emosi.

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Ino, menunggunya selesai melepaskan emosinya.

"Uchiha brengsek itu harus bertanggung jawab! Dasar kurang ajar! Kalau dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab akan kupastikan dia tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah ini!" seru Ino dengan muka merah menahan marah.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura.

"Selesai?! Mulai saja belum Saku! Banyak kata yang ingin ku ucapkan! Bahkan kalau mungkin, saat ini aku ingin sekali mencekik Uchiha itu! sekarang!" seru Ino dengan napas putus-putus.

"Bukankah kau tadi berjanji akan mendengarkanku sampai akhir?" ucap Sakura lembut.

Ino menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya singkat sebelum kembali menatap Sakura.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku siap mendengarkanmu" ucap Ino ketika sudah merasa lebih tenang.

"Kau tahu? Tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini" ucap Sakura tenang.

Ino terlihat tidak terima mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ino membuka mulutnya kembali ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mencoba menyela perkataan Sakura. Tapi sebelum suara keluar dari mulut Ino, Sakura memberinya tatapan mengingatkan yang berhasil membuat Ino menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Semua ini terjadi karena kami menginginkannya. Kami sama-sama tidak bisa menghentikan diri kami sendiri. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk marah dan menyalahkan Sasuke-senpai" jelas Sakura.

"Tidak ada alasan?! Apa kau bercanda?!" seru Ino.

"Aku serius Ino, apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Kau akan tahu apa yang aku maksud ketika nanti kau bertemu dengannya. Kau akan tahu!" jawab Sakura.

Ino mendengarkan alasan Sakura yang menurutnya tidak menjelaskan apa-apa baginya. Sakura memang tidak menjelaskan alasannya dengan jelas. Tapi dia yakin Ino akan segera mengetahui apa yang coba Sakura katakan padanya. Ya, Sakura mencoba mengatakan bahwa tidak ada gunanya saling menyalahkan karena dengan menyalahkan masalah ini pada Sasuke hanya akan menyakitinya. Dan menyakiti Sasuke sama halnya dengan menyakiti Sakura secara tidak langsung. Seperti waktu yang tidak akan mungkin bisa diulang, maka Sakura juga akan begitu. Sakura akan terus maju dan tegar menghadapi dan menjalani semua ini. Bukankah tidak semua hal itu akan berakhir menyedihkan. Jadi Sakura tidak akan berhenti sebelum mencoba.

"Terserah padamu, tapi kau harus ingat bahwa aku akan selalu mendukungmu" ucap Ino lalu memeluk Sakura hangat.

"Arigatou, Ino-chan" balas Sakura.

Dua sahabat itu saling berpelukan dan memberi ketenangan satu sama lain. Sementara dua pemuda yang tak jauh dari mereka terlihat sibuk dengan diskusi mereka.

"Apa kau akan memberitahukan hal ini padanya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Semua terserah pada Sakura" jawab Shikamaru.

"Hn" gumam Gaara.

"Apa kau masih marah pada Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak pernah marah padanya. Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal itu pada sahabatku" jelas Gaara.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menemuinya?" desak Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya benci melihat wajah menyedihkannya! Aku benar-benar kecewa padanya!" jelas Gaara.

"Mendokusei" ucap Shikamaru pelan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" ucap Gaara.

"Segala persepsi kita, mulai dari cinta hingga benci, dan segala yang kita lakukan, dari mengayuhkan pemukul _baseball_ hingga memainkan gitar, itu semua terjadi begitu cepat dan rumit. Kau tahu itu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan serius.

"Hn, sama halnya dengan fakta bahwa manusia itu mengetahui sekitar 60.000 kata. Tapi mereka masih tidak bisa lepas dari kata negatif seperti benci dan kecewa" balas Gaara datar.

Baik Gaara dan Shikamaru terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Ditemani angin malam yang bertiup lembut menerbangkan rambut merah Gaara.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

Sekarang Sakura sedang duduk didepan Gaara, Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Memang senpai ingin melihatku melakukan apa?" tanya Sakura balik.

Gaara hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa benar begitu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku ini juga manusia. Ada kalanya aku juga akan memakai 'topeng' untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu" jelas Sakura.

"Berarti sekarang kau tidak baik-baik saja?!" seru Ino.

"Ttidak juga, menurutmu selama satu bulan ini apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara menyela Ino yang ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.

Sakura menghela napas sebelum menjawab "Menangis sampai mataku sembab".

Ino menatap Sakura sendu, sedangkan Gaara dan Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala mereka.

'Kenapa wanita suka sekali menangis sih?!' pikir Shikamaru dan Gaara.

"Tapi aku sudah puas menangis, rasanya air mataku sudah habis untuk menangisinya. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya juga aku terus bersedih. Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun" jelas Sakura.

"Kau benar" ucap Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kau bisa setegar ini saku?" tanya Ino sedih.

"Tegar? Entahlah Ino. Aku hanya menerima keadaanku saja. Apa itu terlihat tegar bagimu? Aku justru tak merasa tegar sama sekali. Rasanya sama seperti ketika kau harus meminum obat saat kau sakit. Pahit tentu saja, tapi tidak ada jalan lain selain meminumnya agar kita cepat sembuh" ucap Sakura.

"Manusia pada umumnya selalu saja lari dari ketidaknyamanan, itulah yang menyebabkan mereka selalu menderita. Tapi jelas akan berbeda jika kita bersyukur dan menghadapi ketidaknyamanan itu dengan berani." Ucap Shikamaru bijak.

"Hn" gumam Gaara setuju.

Mendengar sepupu dan sahabatnya berbicara sebijak itu membuat Ino tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ino hanya memandang takjub pada Shikamaru yang bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak biasa dari mulutnya.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura, menunggunya menjawab.

"Sejak Sasuke-senpai pergi, aku selalu menyalahkannya, marah dan kecewa padanya. Tapi, setelah aku tahu aku hamil, perasaan itu menguap digantikan rasa syukur. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini padanya. Aku akan membesarkannya sendiri" jelas Sakura.

Ino dan Gaara terlihat tidak suka dengan keputusan Sakura. Meski begitu mereka tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. Aku dan Gaara, juga Ino akan merahasiakan hal ini dari Sasuke" ucap Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan tak rela Ino dan gumaman tak ikhlas dari Gaara.

"Hn" gumam Gaara.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu saku, kau itu terlalu baik" ucap Ino pelan.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Sebaiknya kita cepat tidur, bukankah besok kita ada wawancara kerja?" balas Sakura

"Baiklah! Tapi aku tidak bisa menutup mataku kau tahu!" seru Ino kesal.

Sakura mendengus geli dengan kelakuan aneh Ino yang belum hilang juga sejak dulu. Sekarang Sakura dan Ino berada didalam kamar, diatas ranjang saling bersebelahan dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Ino memang punya kebiasaan aneh jika harus tidur ditempat baru. Dia pasti tidak akan bisa memejamkan matanya sampai pagi. Tapi sayangnya Ino harus tidur sekarang juga karena besok mereka harus melakukan wawancara kerja.

Jika ditanya kemana Gaara dan Shikamaru, mereka sudah pulang keaparteman Gaara satu jam yang lalu setelah Sakura mengatakan keputusannya. Shikamaru tentu saja tidur ditempat Gaara. Sedangkan tentang masalah wawancara kerja yang Sakura bicarakan adalah wawancara kerja disalah satu rumah sakit di London. Sakura dan Ino memang sama-sama mengambil kuliah dijurusan kedokteran. Bedanya Sakura yang lebih suka anak-anak, menjadi dokter spesialis anak. Sedangkan Ino menjadi dokter spesialis kulit. Sejujurnya, mereka tidak perlu repot-repot mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk wawancara kerja besok. Mengingat pemilik rumah sakit itu sendirilah yang meminta mereka bekerja disana. Siapa lagi orang yang meminta mereka kalau bukan Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu menawarkan pekerjaan pada Ino dan Sakura sebelum dia berpamitan tadi. Gaara menawarkan pekerjaan pada dua sahabat itu bukan karena semata-mata Gaara mengenal mereka. Tapi karena memang keahlian mereka dibutuhkan dirumah sakit. Bisa saja dibilang ini adalah kebetulan yang menjadi kesempatan bagus bagi Sakura dan Ino.

.

.

.

Tiga hari menjelang hari pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari menjadi hari yang sangat sibuk dan melelahkan bagi Sakura. Dia dimintai tolong oleh Ino untuk membantu mempersiapkan pernikahan Shikamaru. Mulai dari memesan tempat, makanan, baju, hingga hal yang tidak penting seperti membangunkan Shikamaru tepat waktu sebelum jadwal _fitting_ baju pernikahannya. Sakura sendiri tidak pernah mengeluh selama membantu Ino. Dia justru merasa senang bisa membantu Shikamaru.

"Shika! Cepat bangun! Hari ini ada jadwal _fitting_ baju dan memilih kue pernikahan!" seru Ino didepan wajah Shikamaru.

Tapi sial bagi Ino karena Shikamaru tidak sedikitpun terganggu dengan teriakannya. Sakura tertawa pelan dibelakang Ino. Bahkan Gaara yang baru saja masuk kedalam apartemennya saja sampai menutup telinga karena teriakan Ino. Tapi Shikamaru tetap diposisinya, tidak bergerak satu incipun.

"Saku, bangunkan pemalas ini" pinta Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura mengambil posisi jongkok didepan Shikamaru dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Shika, Temari akan melahirkan! Cepat buka matamu!" ucap Sakura pelan ditelinga Shikamaru.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Shikamaru membuka matanya meski terpaksa.

"Mendokusei! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi" gumam Shikamaru.

Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat respon Shikamaru.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga!" seru Ino.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa dengan responmu, Shikamaru! Aku berharap kau akan menjerit seperti perempuan" harap Sakura.

"Mendokusei" gumam Shikamaru yang sedang diseret Ino tanpa belas kasihan.

Didetik-detik menuju pernikahan Shikamaru, Ino bersikap sangat kejam padanya. Seperti saat ini, Ino sedang menyeret Shikamaru tanpa belas kasihan. Padahal Shikamaru baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Lihat saja tampang kusutnya itu, bisa dibilang nyawanya masih separuh dialam mimpi dan separuhnya lagi sedang Ino seret sekarang. Sakura sampai tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Shikamaru bisa betah memiliki sepupu seperti Ino.

.

.

.

"Oi pig! Tamunya banyak sekali!" bisik Sakura pada Ino disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja forehead! Yang menikah itu keluarga Sabaku dan Nara! Tentu saja banyak yang diundang" balas Ino.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari. Seperti yang dikatakan Ino, tamu yang diundang sangatlah banyak. Dan bukan sembarangan orang yang mendapatkan undangan. Orang-orang berpengaruh dikonoha tentu saja mendapat undangan. Mengingat keluarga Sabaku adalah keluarga yang sudah terkenal sebagai pemilik rumah sakit terbaik yang tersebar diseluruh dunia. Selain itu, keluarga Sabaku juga memiliki sebuah perusahan yang bergerak dibidang obat-obatan. Dinama perusahaan itu merupakan perusaah milik bersama yaitu, perusahaan milik keluarga Sabaku dan keluarga Nara. Jika dijelaskan tidak akan ada habisnya kekayaan yang dimiliki dua keluarga itu. Namun berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang masih memiliki orang tua yang utuh. Temari sudah tidak memiliki orang tua. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal ketika Temari berumur 14 tahun. Dan diumurnya yang masih muda itu dia bekerja keras memajukan dan mengembangkan perusahaan peninggalan orang tuanya serta menjaga kedua adiknya.

Tamu yang datang semakin banyak. Sakura dan Ino masih menunggu Temari selesai dirias. Dan tak lama kemudian Temari keluar dari ruang rias dengan penampilan yang sangat cantik. Dengan gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan, serta riasan yang natural membuat Temari terlihat sangat cantik. Sakura dan Ino saja sampai tidak berkedip menatap Temari.

"Temari-nee! Ka-kau cantik sekali!" seru Ino heboh.

"Kau sangat cantik Temari-san!" ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Temari malu-malu.

Sakura dan Ino menganggukan kepala mereka dengan semangat. Dan Temari membalasnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Bagaimana kabar 'dia'?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Dia sehat seperti biasanya Ino" jawab Temari diiringi dengan kekehan pelan.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya" gumam Ino.

"Kau harus menunggu setidaknya 7 bulan lagi Ino-pig!" ucap Sakura.

"Kau benar" ucap Ino lemas.

Melihat reaksi Ino yang berlebihan membuat Temari tertawa geli. Sedangkan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Kau tenang saja Ino-chan, dia pasti lahir dengan selamat" ucap Temari sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar tanpa gangguan. Kecuali tangisan heboh Naruto yang berlebihan. Resepsi diadakan disebuah taman dibelakang gedung tempat acara pernikahan dilakukan. Sebagian tamu yang datang diacara resepsi adalah sahabat dan teman-teman dari mempelai laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Tenang saja Ino, aku pasti baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Baiklah" ucap Ino kalah.

Sakura tahu hari ini pasti akan datang. Hari dimana dia akan bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Dari jauh Sakura sudah bisa melihat Sasuke yang berjalan beriringan dengan wanita anggun yang menggandeng mesra lengannya. Sakura tidak bisa bohong jika dia merasa sakit. Hatinya seperti teriris-iris. Tapi menangispun sudah tidak ada gunanya.

"Ayo kita kesana" ucap Sakura pada Ino.

Ino mengangguk pasrah disebelah Sakura dan mengikutinya berjalan mendekati tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Disetiap langkahnya Ino selalu mencuri pandang pada Sakura. Ino cemas kalau Sakura nanti menangis ditengah percakapan.

"Berhenti memandangku begitu Ino. Aku baik-baik saja, perayalah!" ucap Sakura pelan namun penuh percaya diri.

.

.

.

Sasuke pov

Aku tahu hari ini pasti datang. Aku melihatnya berjalan pelan menuju tempat dimana aku berada. Tapi aku berpura-pura tak menyadari kedatangannya. Aku tetap fokus mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Ino-chan! Sakura!" seru Temari.

Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Temari. Aku melihat Shikamaru menatapku sekilas dengan serius.

"Temari-nee!" balas Ino.

Sakura dan sepupu Shikamaru yang bernama Ino akhirnya sampai ditempat kami berada. Sakura tersenyum ramah pada semua orang. Senyum tulus yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya. Sepertinya baru kemarin aku melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya yang sedih dan sendu. Tapi dia sekarang berada tepat dihadapanku dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Kenalkan ini sepupuku Ino, dan temannya Sakura" ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Salam kenal" ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Sakura-chan! Hisashiburi!" seru Naruto heboh.

"Hisashiburi ne, senpai" balas Sakura

"Hisashiburi mo Uchiha-senpai" ucap Sakura pelan padaku.

Sejak kapan dia memanggilku dengan marga. Bukankah dia selalu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Apakah dia benar-benar ingin melupakanku. Apakah luka yang kuberikan padanya terlalu dalam dan tidak bisa disembuhkan.

"Hn, hisashiburi" balasku dingin.

Aku terus menatapnya yang sedang mengobrol seru dengan Naruto. Pemandangan yang sama seperti dulu ketika kami masih sma. Dia tertawa lepas saat berbicara dengan Naruto. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat kurindukan. Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Dia pernah mengatakan betapa dia sangat bangga padaku, begitu mengagumiku. Dan terakhir kali dia berkata sangat mencintaiku. Tapi aku, memilih pergi darinya, menjauhinya, dan menyakitinya. Jika aku tahu hari ini akan terjadi, aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu dimasa lalu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Sekarang aku begitu menyedihkan. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh dalam diam, seperti dulu lagi.

End of Sasuke pov

.

.

.

Shikamaru mendekati Sasuke yang melamun dan tak melepaskan tatapannya pada Sakura.

"Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu. Kau bisa membuat orang lain salah paham" ucap Shikamaru pelan.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau temui Gaara sekarang" ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kaulah yang harus merasa yakin" balas Shikamaru yang kemudian menyibukan dirinya dengan gelas ditangannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru seseorang.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara.

"Kau dari mana saja, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku menjemput Neji-nii" jawab Hinata dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Dibelakang Hinata berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang serta wajah tampan. Dengan warna mata yang mirip dengan Hinata, tidak ada yang tidak tahu siapa dia. Hyuuga Neji, kakak dari Hy-Uchiha Hinata dan merupakan sahabat dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Selamat untukmu Shikamaru" ucap Neji datar.

"Terimakasih" balas Shikamaru.

"Dimana Gaara? Sejak tadi aku tak melihatnya" tanya Neji.

"Entahlah" balas Shikamaru.

Neji menatap Shikamaru sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke justru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neji. Neji yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas lelah.

"Sasuke, panggil Gaara kemari" pinta Neji dingin.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Eto, biar aku saja yang mencari Gaara" ucap Hinata.

"Tidak Hinata, kau tetap disini denganku" ucap Neji tegas.

"Baiklah Neji-nii" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu, sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya" balas Shikamaru.

"Jadi? Aku harus mencarinya keseluruh taman ini?" tanya Sasuke tdak suka.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang tahu keberadaan Gaara" ucap Shikamaru.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji.

"Sakura!" seru Shikamaru.

Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu" ucap Shikamaru.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Shikamaru dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke bertanya-tanya kenapa harus Sakura yang tahu keberadaan Gaara. Sudah seberapa dekatkah mereka berdua, hingga hanya Sakura yang tahu keberadaan Gaara. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya tak suka. Neji yang berada disebelah Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menyadari perubahan sikap Sasuke. Neji sendiri sudah lama tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Sasuke. Dan ada yang disembunyikan oleh Gaara dan Shikamaru. Hanya saja Neji belum tahu apa hubungan keanehan yang Neji rasakan dengan gadis berambut pink dihadapannya itu.

"Sakura, kau tahu dimana Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu, tadi dia pamit padaku sebelum pergi" jawab Sakura.

"Bisakah kau.." ucp Shikamaru.

"Bisa kau antarkan aku padanya?" tanya Sasuke dingin memotong perkataan Shikamaru.

Sakura sedikit tersentak dengan nada bicara Sasuke yang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu" balas Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan pelan dibelakang Sakura. Mereka berjalan menuju bangunan kecil diujung taman. Disebelah bangunan itu terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Dibawah pohon itu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah menikmati hembusan angin. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Selesaikanlah masalahmu dengan Gaara-senpai" ucap Sakura pelan lalu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Gomen" balas Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura pov

"Gomen" ucap Sasuke-senpai.

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang ditelingaku meski aku sudah tidak berada didekatnya. Suaranya begitu rapuh. Aku tahu Sasuke-senpai menderita. Bukan hanya aku saja yang merasakan kesedihan ini, tapi dia juga. Dari caranya mengucapkan kata maaf, aku bisa merasakan penderitaannya selama ini. Aku ingin memeluknya dengan erat, menghilangkan sakit yang dia rasakan. Meski dia meninggalkanku, aku tidak sendirian. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan. Aku sudah memaafkan semua kesalahanmu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk bisa mendengar suaramu memanggil namaku lagi. Kadang aku juga ingin memanggil namamu, tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan menjawab panggilanku.

End of Sakura pov

.

.

.

Sakura terus berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dengan pipi yang mulai basah karena airmata. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan langkah kaki Sakura yang mulai menjauh.

"Maaf karena selalu menyalahkanmu" bisik Sakura.

"Maaf untuk semua yang tidak bisa kulakukan" bisik Sasuke sedih.

'Aku menyakiti diriku sendiri dengan cara menyakitimu' ucap Sakura dan Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah Sasuke tak mendengar langkah Sakura dia berjalan mendekati Gaara yang tertidur dibawah pohon. Sasuke berhenti tiga langkah dari tempat Gaara duduk.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang" ucap Gaara tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hn" balas Sasuke.

"Ada perlu apa kau denganku?" tanya Gaara.

"Gomen" ucap Sasuke lirih.

Gaara membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke sedih.

"Berhenti berwajah menyedihkan seperti itu! Jadilah Sasuke yang kukenal!" ucap Gaara tak suka.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hn" gumam Gaara.

"Gomen" ucap Sasuke tulus.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf padaku?" tanya Gaara.

"Maaf, karena aku sudah mengecewakanmu" lanjut Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tahu" balas Gaara.

"Terimakasih" ucap Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berwajah seperti itu?" pinta Gaara.

"Kau pasti tahu aku tidak bisa" jelas Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Biasa saja" jawab Sasuke lalu duduk disebelah Gaara.

"Hn" gumam Gaara.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu" ucap Sasuke serius.

Gaara menatap Sasuke tajam dari sudut matanya.

"Kalau tentang Sakura, aku tidak akan memberitahumu apapun" ucap Gaara tegas.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras dan menatap Gaara dingin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke serak menahan marah.

"Karena itu bukan urusanmu lagi" balas Gaara.

Sasuke mencengkram kerah kemeja Gaara dan menariknya mendekat.

"Apa maksudmu?!" desis Sasuke.

"Sadarlah Sasuke! Ingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Ingat siapa kau?! Dan siapa dia!" seru Gaara didepan wajah Sasuke.

Cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada kerah Gaara mengendur dan terlepas. Gaara menatap sedih Sasuke yang sedang menundukan wajahnya. Gaara sebenarnya tidak bermaksud menyakiti Sasuke dengan kata-katanya. Hanya saja sudah saatnya Sasuke sadar dengan posisinya.

"Kau benar Gaara, seharusnya aku sadar" ucap Sasuke serak.

Gaara hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Gaara tak berani menatap Sasuke disebelahnya. Karena Gaara tahu Sasuke tengah menagis dalam diam disampingnya.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Gaara akhirnya mengajak Sasuke untuk kembali kepesta.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

Dalam perjalanan kembali, tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang berbicara. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam, seolah tahu dengan keadaan mereka masing-masing. Mereka sampai ditempat Shikamaru dan yang lain menunggu.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn" gumam Gaara dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Dasar manusia 'hn'!" seru Naruto.

Sementara Naruto sibuk memarahi Gaara dan Sasuke, Neji mendekati Shikamaru.

"Kau harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua padaku" bisik Neji pada Shikamaru.

"Mendokusei" gumam Shikamaru.

Shikamaru meletakan gelas ditangannya keatas meja lalu berjalan menjauhi kerumunan diikuti oleh Neji.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana?" tanya Shikamaru ketika mereka sampai ditempat yang cukup sepi.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Neji.

"Kau salah jika menanyakan hal itu padaku" jawab Shikamaru.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Masalah pribadi" ucap Shikamaru.

"Lalu kenapa dengan Gaara?" tanya Neji.

"Sasuke membuatnya marah" jawab Shikamaru seenaknya.

"Marah?" tanya Neji sangsi.

"Sasuke melakukan hal yang tidak disukai Gaara, atau semacamnya" jelas Shikamaru malas.

"Lalu siapa gadis bernama Sakura itu?" tanya Neji serius.

Shikamaru mematung sesaat dan menatap Neji tak percaya.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak mencurigainya" ucap Neji.

Shikamaru menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Dia adik kelas Gaara, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Yang aku tahu, mereka cukup dekat saat sma" ucap Shikamaru.

"Apakah sesuatu yang Sasuke lakukan dan membuat Gaara marah berhubungan dengan gadis itu?" desak Neji.

"Kau memang susah dibohongi" balas Shikamaru.

"Jadi? Kau akan mengatakan segalanya padaku sekarang?" tanya Neji tak yakin.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya hak untuk menceritakannya padamu. Dan percakapaan ini selesai sampai disini" ucap Shikamaru mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Neji lalu berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Tamu yang datang mulai pergi satu persatu dan suasana menjadi lebih tenang. Sekarang Sakura tengah berada diruang ganti sendirian. Menatap pantulan wajahnya dengan sedih. Matanya sembab karena menangis. Sakura membersihkan bekas _make-up_ diwajahnya yang sudah berantakan terkena airmata.

Ada hari dimana Sakura merasa hancur seperti hari ini. Tapi Sakura selalu berusaha tidak menerima keadaan. Kadang Sakura juga berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. Perasaan rindu yang teramat pada Sasuke. Dan mengatakan selamat tinggal sangatlah sulit bagi Sakura setelah tadi dia bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Ternyata Sakura memang tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke.

Setelah selesai membereskan riasan diwajahnya dan mengganti bajunya, Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun, sebelum Sakura mencapai pintu keluar, pintu itu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu. Menampakan sosok pemuda yang sejak tadi Sakura pikirkan.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Sa-Sasuke-senpai" balas Sakura kaget.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam ditempatnya. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya ditembok disebelah pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku kemari. Dan kau bebas pergi jika tak ingin berbicara denganku" jelas Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas lalu kembali duduk diidepan cermin.

"Apa yang ingin senpai bicarakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu, Sakura" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura membalikan badannya lalu menatap Sasuke. Emerald bertemu dengan onyx. Ketenangan bertemu dengan kegelisahan.

"Apa yang kulakukan salah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menurut senpai sendiri?" balas Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Senpai, jangan kau sesali pilihan yang sudah kau pilih. Jika kau melakukannya, kau hanya akan membuat orang lain menderita" ucap Sakura lembut.

"Kenapa kau terlihat biasa saja? Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku saja?! Itu akan membuatku lebih baik! Dari pada aku harus melihat senyummu!" seru Sasuke frustasi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke menatapnya nanar penuh kesakitan.

"Senpai, saling menyalahkan tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun" ucap Sakura bijak.

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk mengerti?" pinta Sasuke.

"Kau ingin mengerti tentang apa senpai?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa sepertimu? Menerima semua ini dengan tangan terbuka?" ucap Sasuke sedih.

"Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri, senpai" balas Sakura tenang.

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan dimatamu?" tanya Sasuke putus asa.

"Tidak seharipun selama aku mengenalmu, kau terlihat menyedihkan dimataku. Selama aku mengenalmu, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang luar biasa, senpai. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini" jelas Sakura.

"Apa kau bangga padaku? Pada apa yang sudah kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke pelan dan sedih hampir seperti bisikan.

"Kau selalu membuatku bangga dengan caramu. Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tahu itu bukan semata-mata kau lakukan untuk dirimu sendiri" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Tatapan penuh kasih sayang yang diberikan Sakura padanya membuatnya semakin tak bisa berkata-kata. Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya dari Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mendekti Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat. Mengelus punggung Sasuke lembut, mencoba menenangkan Sasuke. Sakura sendiri berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan airmatanya. Sakura tak ingin membuat Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah jika melihatnya menangis.

"Kau tidak sendirian senpai" bisik Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan pegi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Suara pintu yang tertutup menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dalam artian pergi untuk selamanya. Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan untuk mendapatkan satu kesempatan lagi. Untuk menatap mata Sakura dan berharap Sakura membalas tatapannya. Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya hingga airmata berhenti menglir dari matanya.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kamar ganti, Sakura berjalan menuju pohon disebelah bangunan kecil yang tadi digunakan oleh Gaara untuk menyendiri. Sakura mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon rindang itu dan menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup lembut. Sakura memejamkan matanya, membiarkan bulir bening menetes dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada, seorang pria berambut perak dengan model mencuat keatas serta wajah yang tertutup masker berjalan mendekati Sakura. Dibelakangnya seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga dipipinya mengikuti.

"Maaf nona? Apakah benar anda yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" ucap seseorang menyadarkan Sakura dari kesunyian.

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat dua pria asing dihadapannya. Satu pria dengan masker yang tadi berbicara padanya, dan satu lagi pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga dipipinya.

"Benar, ada yang bisa saya bantu" ucap Sakura lalu berdiri.

"Perkenalkan, saya Hatake Kakashi. Dan ini Inuzuka Kiba" ucap pria berambut perak dengan masker.

Sakura menjabat tangan dua orang asing itu dengan kikuk.

"Bisakah nona ikut dengan kami sebentar? Tuan kami ingin bertemu" pinta Kakashi sopan.

"Tuan? Siapa?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Uchiha Fugaku" ucap Kakashi tegas.

Sakura mematung ditempatnya. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak setelah mendengar nama itu. Nama dari orang yang paling berkuasa di Konoha, bahkan didunia.

"Ada perlu apa Uchiha Fugaku dengan saya?" tanya Sakura takut.

"Kami tidak bisa menjelaskannya disini, sebaiknya nona ikut dengan kami saja sekarang" ucap Kakashi tegas.

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat Sasuke berada, ayah dan ibunya datang memberi selamat pada Shikamaru dan Temari. Semua terlihat biasa saja, hanya saja Sasuke merasa aneh karena tidak melihat keberadaan Kakashi. Karena biasanya, jika ayah dan ibunya pergi pasti Kakashi yang notabennya adalah pengawal pribadi ayahnya selalu ada disekitar mereka. Namun bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang merasakan keanehan itu. Kakaknya Itachi yang juga ikut merasakan keanehan yang sama.

"Selamat ya Shika!" seru Itachi.

"Terimakasih Itachi-nii" balas Shikamaru.

Suasana semakin ramai dengan kedatangan keluarga Hyuuga. Para orang tua mulai sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing dan memisahkan diri dari kaum muda.

"Gaara, aku ingin bicara dengan mu" ucap Itachi.

"Hn" balas Gaara lalu berjalan menjauhi kerumunan diikuti Itachi dibelakangnya.

Setelah cukup jauh, Gaara membalik badannya dan mmenatap Itachi.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi _to the point_.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Aku ini kakaknya! Jelas saja aku harus tahu!" seru Itachi.

"Sasuke sudah hampir tak bisa ditolong" ucap Gaara ambigu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Sasuke sudah memilih masuk kedalam lubang gelap yang dalam" ucap Gaara datar.

"Bicara yang serius Gaara!" seru Itachi marah.

"Gaara mengatakan yang sebenarnya Itachi-nii" seru Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menolongnya kalau begitu?!" tanya Itachi tak terima.

"Dia memilih masuk kelubang itu dengan keinginannya sendiri" ucap Gaara.

"Dia memiliki dua lilin yang menemaninya dalam gelap" ucap Shikamaru.

"Lalu kemana dua lilin yang lain?" tanya Itachi.

"Dua yang lain tidak menyala, tapi mereka menjadi bayangan yang membantunya menemukan cahaya yang sesungguhnya" jelas Gaara.

"Apa maksud kalian?" ucap Itachi.

"Dalam gelap dan temaramnya cahaya lilin. Disana akan ada bayangan yang tercipta dan selalu menemani Sasuke, meski dia tidak sadar kalau bayangan itu ada" jelas Shikamaru.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kami lakukan Itachi-nii. Sebagai bayangan, kami akan membantunya dalam diam" tambah Gaara.

Itachi terdiam,mencoba mengurai benang kusut dari pembicaraan yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Gaara, mereka sudah bergerak! Ayo!" ajak Shikamaru pada Gaara.

"Hn" gumam Gaara.

Itachi memandaang kepergian Gaara dan Shikamaru dengan tumpukan pertanyan didalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sakura masih bingung dengan keputusan apa yang akan dia ambil. Ikut dengan dua orang tak dikenal, atau menolak dengan konsekuensi yang bahkan dia tidak tahu.

"Apakah nona akan ikut dengan kami?" tanya Kakashi yang mulai mendekati Sakura.

"Meski nona menolak, kami akan tetap membawa nona" jelas pemuda bernama Kiba.

Sakura melangkah mundur perlahan sampai punggungnya menabrak pohon dibelakangnya. Sekarang Kakashi semakin dekat, satu langkah lagi Kakashi sampai didepan Sakura.

"Mari ikut kami nona" ucap Kakashi menganggat tangannya untuk menarik lengan Sakura.

Namun sebelum kakashi menyentuh Sakura, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Berhenti disitu!" seru Gaara.

Kakashi membalikan badannya dan bertemu pandang dengan Gaara serta Shikamaru disebelahnya.

"Maaf Gaara-sama, hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda" ucap Kakashi sopan.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga?!" perintah Shikamaru.

Kakashi dan Kiba saling bertatapan lalu menganggukan kepala.

"Tapi Shikamaru-sama..." ucap kakashi.

"Kalian pergi atau kalian akan berurusan denganku!" seru Itachi yang baru datang.

"Itachi-sama" ucap Kakashi dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Kalian pergi dari sini sekarang! Biar aku yang akan menjelaskannya pada ayah!" ucap Itachi tegas.

Kakashi dan Kiba berojigi lalu pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya. Mereka tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan tuan muda mereka yang satu itu. Biarpun Itachi terlihat baik dan bijaksana, dia bisa jadi sangat mengerikan jika sudah marah. Bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari Sasuke yang terkenal dingin.

Setelah Kakashi dan Kiba menghilang, Gaara berlari mendekati Sakura yang masih ketakutan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara lembut.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, tanda dia baik-baik saja.

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah disamping Gaara.

"Kalian harus menjelaskannya padaku!" ucap Itachi tegas.

"Lebih tepatnya, kalian harus menceritakannya pada kami" ucap Neji yang sedang bersender dibangunan kecil disebelah pohon.

Gaara dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan lalu menghela napas untuk kesekian kalianya.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya" ucap Shikamaru.

Keempat pemuda itu tidak menyadari ada seorang yang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Orang itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ekspresinya datar dan dingin. Dengan rahang yang mengeras menahan amarah serta sorot mata penuh emosi, orang itu membalikan badannya dan berjalan mejauh. Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut hitam kebiruannya hingga berantakan.

"Sakura" gumam Sasuke.

_**If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time**_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

**TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnya update juga ^^**

**Dan jangan marahin author ya minna~**

**Maklum nih tugas banyak, jadi ya begitulah ^u^**

**Terimakasih buat reader yang masih setia menunggu fic ini dan dengan sabar selalu membacanya T^T *terharu**

**Ini fic terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis selama ini *menebus update yang telat m(_,_)m**

**Dan akhir kata tapi bukan kata terakhir, tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review ya minna~**

**Arigatou na minna~ ^^**


	6. just give me a reason

**Yo minna~**

**Saya update lagi nih…**

**Ada yang masih menunggu kah? *semoga aja masih :D**

**Saat.a balas review**

**Uchiha Aika-chan : salam kenal juga ^^/**

**Ini udah update loh **** *semoga tidak mengecewakan**

**PinkLuvSasuChan : ini sudah saya update **

**sasusaku kira : ^^/ ini sudah sedikit disinggung tentang maksud Fugaku **

**semoga mengobati rasa penasaran :D**

**Hidan : halo hidan salam kenal ^^/**

**Makasih atas saran dan masukannya **

**Saya akan berusaha biar ga nyinet **** *ngomong2 nyinet tuh apa ya? (serius nanya)**

**Ditnggu review kalian kembali **

**Dan untuk silent readers, saya ucapkan banyak terimakaasih juga **

**Happy reding minna~**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : ga jelas, typos (don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Just give me a reason**

* * *

**Apartemen Gaara malam ini terasa begitu ramai dengan tamu yang datang. Bukan, mereka bukan tamu yang datang untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Shikamaru. Mereka adalah Neji dan Itachi, yang tengah duduk dengan badan kaku dan rahang mengeras.**

**"Kami sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin kalian ketahui" ucap Gaara.**

**Itachi mengeratkan genggamannya dan menghela napas lelah. Neji yang duduk disebelahnya diam mematung tak mengatakan apa-apa.**

**"Sasuke" gumam Itachi.**

**"Maaf Neji, kami menyembunyikan ini darimu" ucap Shikamaru menyesal.**

**"Kenapa kalian melakukannya?" tanya Neji.**

**"Karena kami tahu kau akan langsung menghajar Sasuke jika mengetahuinya" jelas Shikamaru.**

**"Itu pasti" geram Neji.**

**Suasana kembali sunyi tanpa ada yang berani bicara seakan mereka takut mengatakan hal yang salah. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Gaara dan Shikamaru sudah menceritakan semua hal yang menyangkut Sasuke. Dan apa hubungannya semua itu dengan Sakura. Hanya saja Gaara dan Shikamaru tidak mengatakan soal kehamilan Sakura. Mereka memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya karena permintaan Sakura. Malam itu udara terasa lebih pengap dari hari biasanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat dilorong hotel menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke ingin bertanya pada ayahnya tentang kejadian yang tadi dia lihat. Apa maksud ayahnya menyuruh Kakashi menemui Sakura.**

**Tok tok tok**

**"Masuk" suara berat khas Fugaku terdengar dari dalam kamar.**

**Sasuke membuka pintu perlahan dan memasuki kamar orang tuanya.**

**"Ayah, aku ingin bicara" ucap Sasuke dingin.**

**Fugaku yang tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikoto yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap.**

**"Ikut ayah" ucap Fugaku lalu melangkah melewati Sasuke menuju pintu disebelah Sasuke.**

**Sasuke mengikuti ayahnya menuju ruang terpisah yang ada dikamar itu.**

**"Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Fugaku penuh selidik.**

**"Apa yang sebenarnya ayah inginkan?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.**

**"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fugaku yang lalu duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada disana.**

**"Ayah tahu benar apa maksudku" ucap Sasuke dingin.**

**"Oh, maksudmu tentang gadis 'itu'?" ucap Fugaku tak suka.**

**"Jangan ganggu dia!" geram Sasuke.**

**"Ayah hanya ingin mengingatakannya saja" ucap Fugaku.**

**"APA MAKSUDMU!" seru Sasuke marah.**

**Fugaku sedikit berjengit mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berteriak padanya dan memanggilnya tanpa sebutan ayah. Fugaku menggeram marah menatap Sasuke dihadapannya.**

**"Beginikah sikapmu pada ayah?!" tanya Fugaku marah.**

**"BERITAHU AKU APA MAKSUDMU!" seru Sasuke lalu menggebrak meja didepan Fugaku.**

**Brak**

**Fugaku menatap Sasuke sinis tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata.**

**"KAU?!" seru Sasuke mengangkat tangannya.**

**"SASUKE!" teriak orang dibelakang Sasuke.**

**Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu.**

**"Nii-chan" gumam Sasuke.**

**"Maafkan sikap Sasuke ayah, dia sepertinya sedang mabuk" ucap Itachi lalu mendekati Sasuke dan menurunkan tangannya yang terangkat.**

**"Ajari adikmu bersikap" balas Fugaku dingin.**

**"Baik, ayah" jawab Itachi.**

**"Aku tidak mabuk nii-chan!" desis Sasuke.**

**"Diamlah!" bisik Itachi pada Sasuke.**

**Sasuke memandang Itachi penuh tanya. Sasuke bisa menangkap ketidaksukaan yang begitu besar dari mata kakaknya itu.**

**"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ayah" ucap Itachi lalu menarik Sasuke bersamanya.**

**"Belajarlah dari kakakmu Sasuke" sindir Fugaku.**

**Sasuke menggeram marah disamping Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menutup pintu, menatap ayahnya singkat.**

**"Aku juga bisa kehilangan kesabaran jika ayah menyakiti adik kesayanganku. Aku harap ayah mengerti kalau aku lebih menyayanginya" ucap Itachi penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.**

**Fugaku bisa menangkap amarah yang besar dari kedua mata anak sulungnya. Itachi menutuup pintu dengan pelan lalu menghilang. Fugaku menghela napas dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung sofa. Fugaku tidak menyangka tindakannya kali ini akan membuat kedua anaknya marah padanya.**

**"Mikoto, apa yang kulakukan salah?" gumam Fugaku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke dan Itachi berjalan dalam diam sepanjang lorong hotel. Sasuke sibuk dengan kemarahannya pada sang ayah. Sedangkan Itachi sibuk memikirkan nasib Sasuke.**

**"Nii-chan" panggil Sasuke.**

**"Ya?" jawab Itachi.**

**"Arigatou" ucap Sasuke.**

**"Sama-sama" balas Itachi.**

**"Mungkin kalau kau tidak menghentikanku, aku akan menyesali apa yang aku lakukan" ucap Sasuke.**

**"Aku tahu" ucap Itachi lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan.**

**"Kau harus tahu apa yang ayah lakukan hanya untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga. Dia hanya tidak ingin berita buruk tentangmu menyebar" tambah Itachi.**

**"Tapi Sakura bukan gadis seperti itu" gumam Sasuke pelan.**

**"Sakura? Siapa dia?" tanya Itachi penasaran.**

**"Bukan siapa-siapa" ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Itachi begitu saja dibelakangnya.**

**Itachi menatap punggung Sasuke yang terlihat begitu rapuh dengan sedih.**

**"Bukan siapa-siapa, heh? Kau tidak pandai berbohong Sasuke" ucap Itachi lirih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata pov**

**Malam ini aku duduk dikamar hotel yang luas, sendirian. Aku berkunjung ke London untuk menghadiri pernikahan sahabat suamiku. Belum lama ini aku menikah dengan sahabat kecilku bernama Sasuke. Kami dijodohkan sejak kami masih kecil. Aku selalu menyukainya sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Tapi selama aku mengenalnya, aku masih tidak bisa memahaminya. Mungkin karena kami berada didunia yang terlalu berbeda. Padahal kami sudah lama mengenal satu sama lain. Kadang aku selalu iri dengan kakakku yang bisa memahami Sasuke melebihi diriku. Aku sering menangis jika aku mengingat betapa sedikitnya hal yang aku pahami dari Sasuke. Dia jarang bicara padaku, dia tidak pernah menatapku. Tapi aku menyukainya, aku mencintainya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku.**

**Sejak pertama bertemu dengannya, dia sudah menjadi pencuri lalu mencuri hatiku. Dan aku dengan suka rela menjadi korbannya. Tapi setiap malam aku mendengarnya mengigaukan sebuah nama yang bahkan aku tak tahu itu nama siapa. Dia mengatakan semua hal yang dia sembunyikan dariku dalam tidurnya. Apakah dia memang tak mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintainya. Aku selalu menutupi fakta bahwa aku mengetahui sesuatu tengah terjadi padanya. Aku mencoba membuatnya menganggap bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku berharap suatu hari nanti dia mau mengatakannya sendiri padaku. Aku hanya ingin dia menatapku dan menganggapku ada. Aku sangat cengeng, sekarang saja aku sedang menangis didalam kamar sendirian. Kemana Sasuke, aku sendiri tidak tahu.**

**Cklek**

**Aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, aku yakin itu pasti Sasuke. Aku berlari menuju pintu dan menyambutnya dengan senyum terbaikku. Sasuke hanya meliriku sekilas dan mengacak rambutku singkat sebelum masuk kedalam kamar. Sejak dulu seperti itulah kebiasaannya, mengacak rambutku gemas. Tapi aku merasa dia hanya menyayangiku sebagai adik. Aku terdiam ditempatku. Aku mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh Sasuke.**

**'Dia mabuk!' ucapku dalam hati.**

**Aku mengejar Sasuke yang sekarang tengan duduk ditepi ranjang.**

**"Sa-sasuke? Ka-kau mabuk?" tanyaku.**

**Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya padaku.**

**Deg**

**Ini pertama kalianya aku melihat Sasuke sekacau ini. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang teramat.**

**'Ada apa dengan Sasuke?' tanyaku dalam hati.**

**Sasuke melangkah mendekatiku dan memelukku tiba-tiba. Aku terdiam dalam pelukannya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.**

**"Gomen" gumam Sasuke.**

**Aku membalas pelukannya dan mengusap punggunggnya pelan. Kejadian selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat dan yang kutahu aku berakhir diatas ranjang tanpa sehelai benangpun. Tapi satu hal yang tak bisa kulupakan adalah tangisan Sasuke ketika dia menyentuhku. Dia menangis sambil mengucapkan nama itu. Nama yang selalu keluar dari mulut Sasuke ketika dia tertidur.**

**"Sakura" gumamku.**

**Aku hanya bisa menangisi hidupku yang terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Andai saja aku mencintai orang lain yang juga mencintaiku dengan tulus. Sayangnya semua itu sudah berlalu dan tidak mungkin diperbaiki. Aku harap orang itu baik-baik saja.**

**End of Hinata pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waktu berlalu terlalu cepat hingga Sakura tak menyadarinya. Hari-hari berjalan dengan tenang dan menyenangkan bagi Sakura.**

**"Sakura!" teriak Ino dari ujung lorong.**

**Perempatan muncul didahi lebar Sakura yang mendengar teriakan Ino. Sedangkan Ino terus berlari hingga sampai dihadapan Sakura.**

**Bletak**

"Itai! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" ringis Ino.

"Ini rumah sakit! Jangan berteriak dan berlari sesukamu!" balas Sakura.

"Aku lupa" kekeh Ino.

"Dasar tidak pernah berubah" ucap Sakura lelah.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit karena sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang.

"Aku tadi bertemu Temari-nee, kau tahu? Perutnya sudah besar! Mirip sekali seperti badut!" ucap Ino antusias.

Sakura mendengarkan celotehan Ino dalam diam dan sesekali tersenyum mendengar ceritanya yang lucu. Waktu memang misterius, tidak Sakura sangka kalau waktu bergerak sangat cepat. Lima bulan sudah berlalu sejak pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Sepertinya baru kemarin aku datang kepernikahan mereka" gumam Ino.

"Kau benar, waktu bergerak terlalu cepat" ucap Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar 'dia' yang didalam sana?" ledek Ino pada Sakura.

"Dia baik-baik saja Ino ba-chan" balas Sakura sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar.

"Aku iri padamu dan Temari-nee" ucap Ino sedih.

"Makanya cepat cari pacar sana!" ledek Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? aku punya pacar tahu!" seru Ino tak terima.

"Buktinya mana? Kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya padaku?" sindir Sakura jail.

"I-itu, a-aku, ah! Sudahah!" seru Ino lalu meninggalkan Sakura dibelakangnya.

Sakura bisa mendengar gerutuan Ino yang tidak selesai hingga mereka sampai dikantin.

.

.

.

Jika dilihat dari luar Sakura memang terlihat bahagia dan baik-baik saja. Namun itu semua hanyalah topeng yang dia gunakan agar orang-orang disekitarnya tidak menghawatirkannya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu tak lama setelah pernikahan Shikamaru, Sakura mendengar berita yang mengejutkan. Berita yang Sakura sendiri bingung menanggapinya. Berita yang dalam sehari langsung menyebar keseluruhh dunia. Berita tentang kehamilan Uchiha Hinata sampai ditelinga Sakura. Saat mendengarnya pertama kali, Sakura seperti orang linglung selama seminggu. Sakura menyadari bahwa dia masih berharap pada Sasuke. Sakura terlalu mengharapkan Sasuke hingga berita itu membuatnya seperti raga kosong. Untunglah ada Ino yang selalu memberinya semangat. Terimakasih pada Gaara yang menyadarkan Sakura tentang keputusannya dulu. Akhirnya Sakura bangkit kembali dan menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, luka yang Sasuke tinggalkan tidak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan. Tapi yang Sakura tahu pasti adalah dia tidak sendirian.

"Sakura?" panggil seseoarang didepan pintu ruangan Sakura.

Sakura sadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum pada orang dihadapannya.

"Gaara-senpai" balas Sakura.

"Hari ini jadwalmu periksa" ucap Gaara mengingatkan.

"Terimakasih" jawab Sakura lalu berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Hn" gumam Gaara.

"Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku senpai?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena kau adik kelasku yang manis" ucap Gaara lalu mengacak rambut Sakura.

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya tak suka.

"Ayo" ajak Gaara lalu melangkah pergi.

Sakura mengikuti Gaara dari belakang. Setelah kejadian Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura, Gaara memang menjadi dekat dengan Sakura. Dan mereka semakin dekat seiring waktu hingga Ino selalu menjodoh-jodohkan mereka. Hanya saja hubungan antara mereka berdua hanya sebatas perasaan sayang kakak kepada adik. Itulah yang dulu Gaara katakan pada Ino ketika Ino dengan penasarannya bertanya pada Gaara. Sakura juga tidak memiliki perasaan lebih pada senpainya yang satu itu. Perasaannya pada Sasuke belum berubah hingga saat ini, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah berubah. Hubungan mereka terbukti hanya sebatas sayang antara kakak dan adik ketika akhirnya Gaara mengenalkan tunangannya pada Sakura dan Ino. Sakura tidak pernah lupa ekspresi Ino yang hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Kalau mengingatnya saja Sakura bisa tertawa sendiri tanpa henti.

_Flashback_

_Sakura dan Ino sudah bekerja selama tiga bulan dirumah sakit dan pekerjaan mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka tengah mengobrol dilorong rumah sakit dan saling bercanda._

"_Ayolah Saku! Mengaku saja!" desak Ino._

"_Mengaku apa sih?" ucap Sakura._

"_Kau ada hubungan apa dengan si merah itu?" selidik Ino._

"_Si merah? Gaara-senpai maksudmu?" tanya Sakura._

"_Tentu saja! Memang siapa lagi orang berkepala merah disini?" ucap Ino._

"_Kau sendiri kepala pirang" dengus Sakura._

"_Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pemicaraan, nona" ucap Ino mengingatkan._

"_Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, Ino! Harus berapa kali akau menjelaskannya padamu?!" ucap Sakura lelah._

"_Tapi dia begitu perhatian padamu" tuduh Ino._

"_Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik saja! Tidak lebih!" seru Sakura._

"_Kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja?!" ledek Ino._

"_Pig!" seru Sakura marah lalu mengejar Ino yang berlari menjauh._

_Sakura mengejar Ino dan membulatkan matanya karena didepan Ino ada seseorang. Ino yang terus menatap kebelakang tak menyadari ada orang dihadapannya._

_Buk_

"_Kalian seperti anak kecil" suara dingin menggelitik indra pendengaran Sakura dan Ino._

"_Go-gomen" ringis Ino._

"_Gaara senpai" sapa Sakura._

"_Hn" balas Gaara._

"_Gaara!" sapa seorang gadis dibelakang Gaara._

_Sakura dan Ino memiringkan badannya untuk melihat siapa orang dibelakang Gaara._

"_Matsuri" balas Gaara._

_Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan bingung lalu menatap Gaara._

"_Kenalkan, ini Matsuri. Dia dokter kandungan dirumah sakit ini" ucap Gaara._

"_Salam kenal" ucap Matsuri._

"_Salam kenal" balas Sakura dan Ino bersamaan._

"_Apa kau yang bernama Sakura?" tanya Matsuri antusias._

"_Iya, namaku Haruno Sakura" balas Sakura._

"_Dan kau pasti Yamanaka Ino! Sepupu Gaara!" seru Matsuri heboh lalu memeluk Ino._

"_I-iya" jawab Ino._

_Sakura dan Ino saling lirik, mereka bertanya-tanya bagaimana orang bernama Matsuri itu tahu nama mereka._

"_Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu kalian!" ucap Matsuri lagi._

_Gaara berdehem dan semua mata mengarah padanya._

"_Dia tunanganku" jelas Gaara dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya._

"_Eh?!" Sakura tersentak kaget, sedangkan Ino membuka mulutnya keget dengan mata membulat sempurna._

_Flashback end_

Matsuri merupakan gadis manis yang baik hati. Sikapnya sangat hangat dan berkebalikan dengan Gaara. Matsuri termasuk gadis yang berisik seperti Ino. Sakura sendiri cepat akrab dengan Matsuri karena sikapnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Ino. Setiap Sakura bertemu dengan Matsuri, dia pasti akan memberi Sakura nasehat ini dan itu yang ibu hamil harus lakukan. Sakura seperti mendapatkan seorang kakak perempuan yang tak pernah dia miliki.

"Apa Matsuri yang menyuruhmu menjemputku?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara setelah lama diam.

"Hn, kau tahu kan dia seperti apa" jawab Gaara lelah.

Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Gaara. Gaara memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Matsuri, betapapun anehnya permintaan itu. Ada saat dimana Matsuri menyuruh Gaara untuk tersenyum pada pasiennya. Dan ketika Gaara melakukannya pasien yang keluar dari ruangan Gaara berakhir dengan banjir keringat dingin. Bayangkan saja Gaara yang wajahnya kaku begitu tersenyum. Yang ada dia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Sudah sampai" ucap Gaara.

Sebelum Gaara membuka pintu dihadapannya, pintu itu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu.

"Hati-hati dijalan" ucap Matsuri dari dalam ruangan.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan dua orang yang paling tidak ingin Sakura temui saat ini.

"Sakura?" gumam Sasuke.

'Sakura?!' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"Sasuke" desis Gaara.

"Sakura!" teriak Matsuri yang bahkan sudah tak bisa Sakura dengar.

Sakura membulatkan kedua emeraldnya menatap onyx dihadapannya tak percaya. Setelah semua yang terjadi, Sakura bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Apakah takdir sedang mempermainkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya sekali sebelum bicara "Sasuke-senpai" ucap Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar.

Matsuri memukul kepalanya pelan karena melupakan masalah Sakura. Gaara menatap Matsuri singkat seperti meminta persetujuan. Matsuri menganggukan kepalanya yakin.

"Hisashiburi Sasuke" ucap Gaara lalu merangkul bahu Sakura disebelahnya.

Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan dihadapannya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Dengan mata penuh kepedihan Sasuke menatap Sakura yang mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Hisashiburi" balas Sasuke.

'Inikah Sakura yang selalu Sasuke sebut namanya ketika dia tidur' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke disampingnya. Hinata sadar kalau Sasuke tengah menahan amarahnya. Terlihat dari kepalan tangannya dan rahangnya yang mengeras. Namun yang Hinata tidak mengerti adalah, kenapa mata Sasuke memancarkan rasa sakit dan keputusasaan.

'Siapa gadis bernama Sakura itu?!' pikir Hinata.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ya mungkin ini chap kurang memuaskan**

**Ga tau juga sih tapi XD *author geblek**

**Yang jelas tinggalkan jejak laian supaya saya bias jadi lebih baik dengan masukan dan saran kalian **

**Arigatou minna~**


	7. when I was your man

**Yo minna~**

**Saya update lagi nih…**

**Ada yang masih menunggu kah? *semoga aja masih :D**

**sebelumnya saya mau berterimakasih pada kalian semua yang masih menanti :)**

**saatnya balas review :D**

**Guest : hehee, kalau hinata ga hamil kan ga rame *alasan**

**tenang, sasu kan jenius. pasti dia bakal nyari tahu sakura hamil sama siapa :D**

**ditunggu review.a lg :)**

**sasusaku kira : yah, mau gmna lg, abisnya sasu udah milih ninggalin saku kan? sbg sahabat kn gaara jg ga bisa berbuat sesuatu, krn sasuke udah mutusin sendiri.**

**Uchiha Aika-chan : eh aku jahat? maaf ya T^T**

**kikawa miharu sasusaku : wah masalah happy ending aku jg kurang tahu :)**

**mari saksikan saja apa yg akan terjadi :)**

**sasusaku uciha : iya nih, knp ceritanya makin rumit aja yah? hehee #plak**

**Zuka : ini udah update :)**

**sasuLUvsaku : wah masalah itu aku belum tahu :D, tapi sasu jelas sayang lah sama anaknya nanti :)**

**Zukazuka : ini sudah diupdate :)**

**happy reading minna~**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : ga jelas, typos dimana-mana**

**(don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**When I was your man**

* * *

Sasuke menatap tajam tangan Gaara yang ada dipundak Sakura. Andai saja tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin saja sekarang Gaara sudah mati dihadapan Sasuke.

"Kau hamil?" tanya Sasuke tajam pada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sambil terus meremas tangannya cemas. Gaara yang menyadari kondisi Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan.

"Maaf Sasuke, kami ada urusan! Bisa kau menyingkir dari depan pintu ini?!" tanya Gaara dingin.

Sasuke menatap Gaara singkat lalu kembali menatap Sakura intens.

"Kenapa pertanyaanku tidak kau jawab?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura semakin gelisah karena memang dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya memiliki banyak arti. Sakura takut jika dia menjawab, Sasuke akan tahu semuanya. Sakura sangat takut, dia tidak ingin semua yang dia sembunyikan selama ini akan terbongkar. Bahkan hanya dengan satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi Sakura sangat tahu kalau Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk dibohongi.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke penuh tekanan dan tegas.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam. Sedangkan Gaara semakin geram dengan sikap Sasuke dihadapannya. Hinata hanya diam disamping Sasuke sambil terus mengamati apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf, permisi!" desis Gaara mendorong Sasuke untuk menyingkir dan membawa Sakura masuk keruangan Matsuri.

Brak

Pintu tertutup tepat didepan wajah Sasuke yang menatap nanar kepergian Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata menatap Sasuke sedih.

'Begitu pentingkah wanita bernama Sakura itu bagi Sasuke?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Sasuke terus berdiri didepan pintu ruangan Matsuri, menunggu Sakura keluar. Bahkan Sasuke melupakan keberadaan Hinata disampingnya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, a-ayo pulang. Itachi-nii pa-pasti sudah me-menung-gu ki-ta di-ban-dara" ajak Hinata pelan.

Namun Sasuke menulikan telinganya sehingga tak mendengarkan perkataan istrinya sendiri. Sasuke terlalu sibuk memikirkan keadaan Sakura yang tengah hamil. Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan melupakan fakta yang dia lihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

'Apa itu anakku?' pikir Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?! Sebentar lagi pesawat akan berangkat!" seru Itachi pada Sasuke dan Hinata yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ma-maaf Itachi-nii" ucap Hinata.

Itachi tersenyum maklum dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke yang seperti mayat hidup.

"Sasuke" panggil Itachi.

Sasuke hanya memandang Itachi sekilas lalu kembali menatap kosong sesuatu dihadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi pada Hinata.

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu nii-chan" jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap. Pesawat akan berangkat sebentar lagi" ucap Itachi.

"Ba-baiklah" jawab Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Itachi kawatir.

"Dia hamil" gumam Sasuke lalu menatap Itachi kosong.

"Hinata memang sedang hamil Sasuke. Kau ini kenapa sih?!" tanya Itachi tak sabar.

"Dia benar-benar hamil, nii-chan" ulang Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Jangan membuatku kawatir!" ucap Itachi lalu mengguncang-guncangkan badan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Itachi sedih lalu menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangannya dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Sakura hamil" ucap Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa?!" seru Itachi kaget.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya?!" ucap Sasuke serak.

"Sasuke.." Itachi tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat airmata membasahi punggung tangan Sasuke yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, dia hamil" ucap Sasuke ditengah tangisannya.

Itachi menjatuhkan dirinya dikursi dibelakangnya lalu memijit pangkal hidungnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa masalah Sasuke akan jadi serumit ini. Itachi tahu benar apa yang akan orang tuanya lakukan jika berita ini sampai ditelinga mereka.

"Sasuke, kau yakin itu anakmu?" tanya Itachi datar.

"Entahlah" gumam Sasuke.

Itachi menghela napas kembali.

"Bisa kau ijinkan aku tinggal disini selama tiga hari? Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang gegabah" pinta Sasuke setelah dia bisa menguasai emosinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu agar ayah tidak curiga" ucap Itachi.

"Terserah padamu" balas Sasuke.

"Tapi kita harus mengantar Hinata pulang terlebih dahulu" jelas Itachi.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke dan Itachi menyusul Hinata menuju pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha. Andai saja Hinata tidak memaksa Sasuke untuk kembali ke London hanya untuk memeriksakan kandungannya, Sasuke pasti tidak akan tahu tentang kehamilan Sakura. Dan semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja tanpa ada masalah. Namun Sasuke sendiri tak bisa menyebut ini sebagai keberuntungan. Karena Sasuke tahu, akan terjadi masalah besar jika anak yang ada dikandungan Sakura benar anaknya. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya, Sasuke sangat yakin kalau Sakura memang menagandung anaknya.

'Aku pasti akan segera tahu!' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih, terlihat tiga orang yang terdiam. Dua diantaranya saling mencuri pandang dengan kawatir. Sedang satu yang lain sedang menundukan kepalanya, terdiam tak mau bicara.

"Sakura?" panggil Matsuri pelan.

Sakura tetap menundukan kepalanya tak menyahut. Gaara yang duduk disamping Sakura hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja" ucap Gaara dingin namun terkesan lembut.

Matsuri menatap Gaara tajam karena ucapannya barusan.

"Gaara, bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar? Sekarang?!" ucap Matsuri tegas ketika melihat Gaara akan menyelanya.

"Hn" gumam Gaara kalah.

Setelah Gaara menghilang dibalik pintu, Matsuri meninggalkan kursinya lalu mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Kau pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Demi dia yang belum lahir kedunia ini" bisik Matsuri sedih.

Dalam pelukannya, Matsuri bisa merasakan kepala Sakura yang mengangguk. Lalu suara tangisan yang tertahan terdengar oleh telinga Matsuri.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Hinata dan Itachi sampai di Konoha keesokan harinya. Mikoto menyambut kepulangan mereka dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Apa di London menyenangkan? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Mikoto ambigu pada Hinata.

Sasuke dan Itachi yang berada dibelakang Hinata menegang dalam diam.

"Tidak ada bu, dokter bilang kandunganku baik-baik saja" ucap Hinata disusul dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Begitukah?! Syukurlah kalau begitu" balas Mikoto lalu mengajak Hinata kekamarnya.

Sasuke dan Itachi saling mencuri pandang setelah menatap tatapan penuh selidik dari Mikoto beberapa saat sebelum Mikoto pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Nii-chan?" panggil Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Kau tenang saja" jawab Itachi.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke lalu pergi menyusul Hinata.

Saat Sasuke tiba didepan pintu, ibunya menahannya.

"Sasuke, ibu ingin bicara" ucap Mikoto dingin.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke lalu mengikuti ibunya pergi menuju perpustakaan yang kebetulan dekat dengan kamar Sasuke dan Hinata. Setelah sampai diperpustakaan, Mikoto duduk disalah satu kursi baca yang ada disana. Sasuke mengikuti Mikoto lalu duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu pada ibu kan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak bu" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau tahu kan kalau ibu dulu sudah berjanji pada mendiang ibu Hinata untuk menjadikannya keluarga Uchiha. Dan seperti yang sudah kau tahu, seorang Uchiha tidak boleh mengingkari janjinya. Apapun yang terjadi" ucap Mikoto tegas.

"Aku tahu itu bu. Ibu tidak usah mengingatkannya lagi" balas Sasuke dingin.

"Dan kau sudah berjanji pada ibu untuk menikah dan membuat Hinata bahagia" lanjut Mikoto.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat benci dengan pembicaraan tentang janji dan segalanya. Sudah ratusan, bahkan mungkin ribuan kali ibunya mengingatkannya tentang janji yang dia buat dulu. Janji yang membuatnya terjebak dalam masalah rumit yang membuat hatinya semakin tersiksa setiap harinya.

"Meski janji itu akan menyakitimu, kau harus tetap menepatinya. Ingat itu Sasuke!" ucap Mikoto tegas lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk terdiam.

"Apa maksud ibu?" tanya Sasuke sebelum Mikoto menutup pintu.

"Ibu tahu kau tidak mencintai Hinata, tapi kau harus belajar dari sekarang" ucap Mikoto pelan.

Sasuke terpaku dalam duduknya dan menatap pintu dihadapannya kosong. Ini pertama kalinya ibunya membicarakan tentang perasaannya. Sejak dulu yang ibunya bicarakan hanyalah Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata. Sasuke tidak pernah menyalahkan ibunya yang lebih menyayangi Hinata melebihi ibunya menyayanginya. Itu terjadi karena ibunya dan ibu Hinata adalah sahabat. Semenjak Hinata lahir, ibunya selalu memperhatikan dan menyayangi Hinata seperti anaknya sendiri. Dan semakin lama ibunya dan Hinata semakin dekat. Ibunya yang sangat menginginkan anak perempuan kemudian menganggap Hinata sebagai anaknya. Tapi yang Sasuke tak mengerti adalah kenapa ibunya memaksanya mencintai Hinata jika dia tahu kalau Sasuke sama sekali tak mencintai Hinata. Ibunya memang kadang terlalu berlebihan jika itu menyangkut Hinata. Dan Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena dulu, sebelum Sasuke lahir Mikoto pernah mengandung seorang anak perempuan. Sayangnya anak itu tidak lahir dengan selamat, hingga menorehkan luka dihati Mikoto. Luka yang bakan tidak bisa Sasuke sembuhkan dengan kehadirannya. Luka itu hanya bisa terobati dengan adanya Hinata. Itulah kenapa Mikoto lebih menyayangi Hinata dari pada Sasuke.

Tak lama setelah pembicaraan dengan ibunya selesai, Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat lalu menuju kamarnya. Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Hinata tengah tertidur dengan lelap. Sasuke berjalan memutari ranjangnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan pelan disamping Hinata. Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan bosan. Sasuke terus memikirkan Sakura dan ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya. Sasuke ingin segera tahu tentang kebenarannya.

.

.

.

_**My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways**_

_**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**_

_**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made**_

_**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**_

Sasuke merenungkan semua yang telah terjadi selama ini. Sasuke sangat menyesal dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Ranjang yang sekarang dia tiduri tidak pernah membuatnya merasa nyaman. semua terasa lebih dingin dari yang seharusnya. Bahkan ketika Sasuke mendengar nama Sakura ditelinganya, hatinya menjerit sakit. Sasuke menyesali semua hal yang tidak dia lakukan ketika mereka masih bersama. Keegoisannya, pilihannya, telah membuat Sakura pergi dari kehidupannya. Sekarang Sasuke sadar dia tak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang dia buat dengan mudah. Masalah yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Bahkan sekarang, setelah Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya. Sakit yang Sasuke rasakan sekarang bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang Sakura rasakan, Sasuke tahu itu. Semua tidak ada gunanya lagi. Sasuke tahu sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengatakan bahwa dia salah. Bahkan kata maaf mungkin sudah tidak ada harganya lagi. Sasuke terlalu muda dan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semua itu dulu. Jika saja Sasuke tahu semua ini akan sangat menyakitkan, mungkin dia tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura. Atau mungkin Sasuke bisa melakukan hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan dulu. Memberikan semua waktu yang dia miliki untuk Sakura, ketika dia punya kesempatan. Menggenggam tangannya lebih lama sebelum akhirnya dia pergi. Itu semua hanya seandainya, dan semua sudah terlambat. Sekarang Sakura sudah memiliki Gaara yang selalu menemaninya. Sasuke tahu Gaara melakukannya karena dirinya. Dan Sasuke tak pernah menyalahkannya sekalipun. Meski Sasuke tak bisa bohong kalau dia tidak suka dengan sikap Gaara.

'Kau benar Gaara, aku memang menyedihkan' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke melewatkan malamnya dalam penyesalan. Ditemani dengan kesunyian yang serasa mencekiknya. Malam itu Sasuke menangis dalam diam tanpa menyadari bahwa Hinata mendengar isakannya yang sangat pelan. Bahkan Hinata ikut menangis disampingnya ketika Sasuke menggumamkan nama Sakura dalam tangis pilunya.

"Sakura" gumam Sasuke.

_**Although it hurts**_

_**I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**_

_**I know I'm probably much too late**_

_**To try and apologize for my mistakes**_

.

.

.

Setelah malaman penuh Sasuke menangis, keesokan paginya Sasuke berangkat ke Amerika bersama Itachi. Dan sekarang sudah tiga hari lamanya Sasuke tinggal di Amerika. Dan selama itu pula Sasuke terus menggerutu dan memaksa Itachi untuk membiarkannya pergi ke London. Namun Itachi selalu melarang Sasuke dengan alasan belum waktunya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu nii-chan!" seru Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sabarlah Sasuke" ucap Itachi tenang.

"Sampai kapan aku harus sabar?!" seru Sasuke marah.

Itachi menghela napas lelah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Sampai…" ucapan Itachi terputus oleh dering ponselnya.

Sasuke menatap Itachi yang berjalan menjauhinya untuk mengankat telepon.

"Kisame? Ya, baiklah. terimakasih" ucap Itachi lalu mengakhiri percakapannya ditelepon.

Sasuke menatap Itachi dari sudut matanya.

"Bersiaplah, malam ini kita akan berangkat ke London" ucap Itachi lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"Sakura" gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Itachi sampai di London dengan cepat dan langsung menuju hotel yang sudah Itachi pesan sebelumnya. Itachi menyuruh Sasuke untuk beristirahat dikamar begitu mereka sampai di hotel.

"Istirahatlah" ucap Itachi.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, Sasuke tidak langsung mengistirahatkan badannya. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Juugo, aku butuh bantuanmu" ucap Sasuke pada seseorang yang dia hubungi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Juugo.

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang seseorang" ucap Sasuke.

"Siapa?" tanya Juugo penasaran.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura" jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah, nanti kau akan kuhubungi lagi" ucap Juugo.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke lalu mengakhiri panggilannya.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Sasuke berada di London. Dan sudah tiga hari pula Sasuke mengawasi Sakura. Selama itu pula Itachi terus memaksa shikamaru dan Gaara untuk mengatakan tentang bayi yang Sakura kandung. Namun mereka tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Itachi.

Tiga hari mengawasi Sakura seperti neraka bagi Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak jika setiap hari Sakura selalu bersama Gaara. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke melihat Sakura tanpa Gaara. Puncaknya adalah hari ini ketika Sasuke mengikuti Sakura yang pergi bersama Gaara. Sasuke menggeram marah dalam mobilnya ketika melihat Gaara dan Sakura memasuki toko yang khusus menjual perlengkapan bayi. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah ketika Sakura tersenyum bahagia ketika Gaara mengucapkan sesuatu padanya. Lalu wajah Gaara yang bersemu merah semakin membuat Sasuke gerah dan memukulkan kepalanya pada stir.

"Kuso!" seru Sasuke lalu pergi dari tempat itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sementara itu, tanpa tahu tentang keberadaan Sasuke. Didalam toko itu, Sakura dan Gaara sibuk memilih perlengkapan bayi yang begitu banyak dihadapan mereka.

"Ne, senpai? Mana yang akan kau beli untuk anakmu nanti?" tanya Sakura jahil.

"Hn" gumam Gaara dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

Sakura tertawa melihat reaksi Gaara yang menurutnya sangat manis. Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dengan menunjuk sebuah baju bayi berwarna merah gelap dengan motif kembang api. Baju itu terlihat simple namun sangat manis menurut Sakura. Karena secara tidak langsung, baju itu mengingatkan Sakura pada Gaara dan Matsuri.

"Kawai!" seru Sakura yang membuat wajah Gaara semakin merah.

"Hn" gumam Gaara.

Sakura terus tertawa hingga membuat Gaara tidak nyaman.

"Berhentilah tertawa!" ucap Gaara dingin.

"Wajahmu manis sekali senpai" goda Sakura.

"Sakura!" desis Gaara.

"Kyaa!" seru Sakura ketika Gaara melempar baju yang tadi dia tunjuk kemuka Sakura.

"Diamlah" ucap Gaara datar.

"Senpai!" seru Sakura tak terima.

"Kalian berdua, berhenti!" ucap Ino.

Gaara dan Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino.

"Kau dari mana saja sih pig?" tanya Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kalian yang dari mana?" tanya Ino kesal.

"Hn" gumam Gaara.

"Kami baru sampai kok" ucap Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang kalian bantu aku membeli semua yang ada dilist pemberian Temari-nee ini" ucap Ino lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Sakura dan Gaara.

"Hai!" seru Sakura semangat.

"Hn" gumam Gaara malas.

Lalu mereka bertiga mulai sibuk mengelilingi toko untuk mencari perlengkapan bayi yang dibutuhkan oleh Temari. Itulah yang tidak Sasuke tahu, Sakura dan Gaara tidak pergi berdua. Mereka juga tidak pergi ketoko itu untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi untuk Sakura. Melainkan mereka membeli perlengkapan untuk Temari.

.

.

.

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan duduk disana. Sasuke berusaha meredam amarahnya dengan menutup kedua matanya dan mengatur napasnya.

"Kuso!" gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk menutupi matanya. Mencoba untuk merilekskan tubuhnya.

_Dare datte shippai wa suru nda_

_Hazukashii koto janai_

_Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de_

_Waratte arukereba ii_

Suara dering ponsel yang tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke menjawab sapaan orang yang menelponnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya" ucap orang yang menelpon Sasuke.

"Bagus Juugo. Kita bertemu ditempat biasa malam ini" ucap Sasuke lalu mengakhiri percakapannya begitu saja.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan tahu" gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

Matsuri berjalan tergesa-gesa disepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang sudah mulai sepi.

'Semoga aku hanya lupa' ucap Matsuri dalam hati.

Matsuri mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi Gaara.

"Moshi-moshi" ucap Gaara dari sebrang telepon.

"Gaara, kita perlu bicara! Sekarang!" ucap Matsuri panik.

"Hn, aku akan segera keruanganmu" balas Gaara.

"Tidak, kita langsung bertemu saja di apartemen Sakura" ucap Matsuri cepat.

"Hn" gumam Gaara lalu percakapan lewat telepon itu berakhir.

'Ada apa sebenarnya?' pikir Gaara.

Matsuri mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju apartemen Sakura.

'Semoga Sakura yang membawanya' ucap Matsuri dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Matsuri?" ucap Sakura kaget ketika dia membuka pintu aprtemennya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu saku, bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Matsuri dengan muka tegang.

"Tentu saja, ayo masuk" balas Sakura bingung.

Setelah meletakan secangkir teh dihadapan Matsuri, Sakura kemudian duduk.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tegang begitu matsu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Apa kau membawa hasil pemeriksaanmu kandunganmu?" tanya Matsuri.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Matsuri memastikan.

"Aku yakin. Sebenarnya ada apa Matsuri?" tanya Sakura yang mulai merasa ada yang aneh.

"Sebenarnya…" ucapan Matsuri terpotong dengan adanya bunyi bel.

Sakura meninggalkan Matsuri untuk membuka pintu. Tak lama kemudian Sakura kembali dengan Gaara dibelakangnya. Gaara duduk disamping Matsuri dan menatapnya bingung.

"Sakura" panggil Matsuri.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura yang sudah duduk kembali setelah mengambilkan minum untuk Gaara.

"Sebenarnya, dokumen hasil pemeriksaanmu hilang" ucap Matsuri pelan.

Gaara menegang dalam duduknya, berita yang Matsuri katakan bukanlah berita baik.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Ketika tadi aku memeriksa data pasien aku tak bisa menemukan milikmu" ucap Matsuri cemas.

"Ini buruk" gumam Gaara.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sebab dalam hasil pemeriksaanmu, disana juga ada hasil tes DNA dari bayimu" ucap Matsuri pelan hampir seperti bisikan.

"Kau tahu pasti apa hasilnya bukan?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya kaget. Tentu saja Sakura tahu pasti hasilnya, karena Sakura sudah pernah membaca dokumen pemeriksaannya itu. Dan disana terulis dengan jelas bahwa bayi yang dia kandung adalah anak Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lalu?" gumam Sakura entah pada siapa.

Malam itu Sakura, Gaara dan Matsuri terdiam dan berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk jika dokumen itu jatuh ditangan yang salah. Kenapa hal buruk tidak pernah berhenti terjadi pada Sakura. Apakah yang sedang kami-sama rencanakan untuk Sakura sebenarnya. Ini semua terlalu rumit, bahkan untuk Sakura sendiri.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan VIP dalam sebuah bar yang ramai Sasuke duduk sendirian menggenggam amplop coklat berukuran sedang ditangannya. Juugo langsung pergi setelah memberikan amplop itu pada Sasuke. Dan selama berjam-jam Sasuke hanya memandangi amplop itu tanpa ada niatn untuk membukanya. Bukan karena Sasuke tidak percaya pada Juugo yang sudah bekerja hampir 10 tahun dengannya. Hanya saja, kata-kata terakhir yang Juugo katakan sebelum dia pergi membuat Sasuke sedikit ragu.

"_Apa yang ada didalam amplop itu akan menjawab rasa penasaranmu. Tapi didalam sana juga terdapat hal yang sebaikanya tidak perlu kau tahu"_ kata-kata Juugo terus terngiang dalam ingatan Sasuke.

'Apa sebenarnya maksud Juugo' pikir Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka amplop ditangannya dan mengeluarkan kertas-kertas yang ada didalamnya. Sasuke membaca dengan teliti setiap kata yang ada didalam kertas itu tanpa satupun terlewat. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai dilembar terakhir. Kertas itu terlihat berbeda dengan kertas laianya. Dibagian atas kertas terdapat sebuah symbol yang Sasuke kenal sebagai symbol rumah sakit milik Gaara. Sasuke membaca dengan teliti isi kertas itu dan matanya membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui bahwa kertas itu adalah hasil tes DNA dari bayi yang ada didalam kandungan Sakura. Tangan Sasuke bergetar memegang selembar kertas itu. sekarang Sasuke tahu apa maksud perkataan Juugo. Isi amplop itu seperti kotak Pandora yang seharusnya tak Sasuke buka. Karena sekarang Sasuke tahu bahwa anak yang ada didalam kandungan Sakura adalah anaknya. Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan, itulah yang tidak Sasuke pikirkan. Itulah yang membuat Juugo memberinya larangan. Bahkan setelah mengetahui hal ini Sasuke tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ibunya tahu tentang ini. Sasuke meremas kuat rambut hitam kebiruannya frustasi.

Sasuke menatap kertas yang masih ada digenggamannya lalu mengambil korek yang ada dimeja. Korek yang sengaja Juugo tinggalkan untuk Sasuke. Sasuke menyalakan korek itu lalu membakar habis kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa dengan nada yang begitu putus asa.

**TBC**

* * *

**akhirnya update juga :D**

**tapi maaf ya kalau banyak typosnya #ga sempet editing T^T**

**maaf juga kalau updatenya lama, author lagi dibanjiri tugas soalnya # gomen m(_,_)m**

**seperti biasa silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian :)**

**arigatou minna~ ^^**


	8. too much to ask

**Yo minna~**

**Saya update lagi nih…**

**Ada yang masih menunggu kah? *semoga aja masih :D**

**dan sepertinya banyak sekali yang marah sama sasu ya? **

**maapin dia ya reader :)**

**sasu anak baik kok :)**

**author jadi serba salah nih T^T**

**maka dari itu author update kilat #ga ada hubungannya =.=**

**balas review ^^**

**sasuLUvsaku : jgn ikut sasu, dia mah galau mulu XD**

**ini udah update :)**

**Arya : eh polygami? jangan ah, enakan disasu dong =.=**

**gmna kalau sasu aku bikin mati aja? XD**

**No name : ok silahkan pilih hinata dg nomor urut 2 dan sakura dinomor urut 3, dan saya dinomor urut 1 XD**

**Uchiha Aika-chan : ini udah update :D**

**kilat kan XD**

**iya nih kok jd tambah bikin pusing ya? #plak**

**mia : mia sabar ya, aduh...**

***author ngumpet dibalik punggungnya gaara***

**Guest : apa di chap ini sasu masi kelihatan lembek?**

**sasusaku uciha : ini udah update XD**

**happy ending ato ga ya liat aja nanti XD**

**sasu love saku : ini udah update**

**saku udah ga sedih kok :)**

**uchiharuno phorepeerr : sepertinya keinginanmu tercapai di chap ini XD**

**valcionette : *author ngumpet dipelukan gaara* XD**

**happy reading minna~**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**terinspirasi dari lagunya Avril - Too much to ask**

**Warning : ga jelas, typos **

**(don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Too much to ask**

* * *

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong dan wajah yang begitu menderita. Bahkan ketika Sasuke berpapasan dengan Itachi, dia tak menyapanya sama sekali. Itachi memandang Sasuke bingung lalu menyusulnya menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk ditepi ranjangnya.

Sasuke menatap Itachi sekilas lalu kembali menunduk.

"Sasuke?" panggil Itachi.

Sasuke tetap terdiam tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Itachi.

"Sasuke, katakan sesuatu!" bentak Itachi yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Sasuke yang menyedihkan.

Sasuke menatap kosong pada Itachi.

Buagh

Itachi yang sudah kehilangan kendali memukul Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Sasuke jatuh tersungkur. Darah keluar dari sudut bibir Sasuke dan mengalir kedagunya. Dengan napas memburu Itachi mendekati Sasuke dan mencengkram kerah bajunya. Itachi menatap Sasuke sedih dan menggoncang tubuhnya.

"Sadarlah Sasuke!" seru Itachi didepan wajah Sasuke.

Namun yang Sasuke lakukan hanya menatap Itachi dengan pandangan kosong, seakan Sasuke hanya raga tanpa jiwa.

"Aku sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi." Gumam Sasuke putus asa.

"Kau harus mengadapinya!" seru Itachi dengan tangan bergetar menahan amarah.

"Ne, nii-chan." Panggil Sasuke.

Itachi menatap Sasuke penuh tanya kerena Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Itachi.

"Besok aku akan menemuinya." Gumam Sasuke tak yakin.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Jawab Itachi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke dan Itachi pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja. Dalam perjalanan tak satupun dari dua bersaudara itu saling bicara. Suasana begitu hening dan tegang. Itachi yang duduk dibelakang kemudi selalu mencuri pandang cemas pada Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih sama seperti semalam. Dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosongnya duduk dengan tenang.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Itachi lalu keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke mengikuti Itachi dari belakang dengan langkah pelan. Itachi mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Gaara, kita perlu bicara." Ucap Itachi serius.

"Hhn" gumam Gaara dari sebrang telepon.

Sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya, Itachi menatap Sasuke sekilas. Sasuke menjawab tatapan Itachi dengan menganggukan kepalanya. Uchiha bersaudara itu memasuki lift dan menuju lantai teratas menuju ruang kerja Gaara. Selama didalam lift mereka tak saling bicara. Sasuke masih saja membisu disamping Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi sendiri terus menatap Sasuke cemas karena sejujurnya Itachi tidak tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Itachi sendiri bertanya-tanya sejak semalam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke yang Itachi tidak tahu.

Ting

Bunyi lift yang terbuka menyadarkan Itachi yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari lift meninggalkan Itachi dibelakangnya.

"Nii-chan?" panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Hn" gumam Itachi.

Mereka berdua sampai didepan sebuah pintu kayu besar dengan papan nama bertulisakan Sabaku Gaara dibagian tengahnya. Sasuke mengetuk singakat pintu dihadapnnya.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut merah gelap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Masuk." Ucapnya dingin.

"Terimakasih Gaara." Balas Itachi.

Itachi memasuki ruangan Gaara diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya. Ternyata Gaara tidak sendirian didalam ruangannya. Disana ada Matsuri yang duduk disofa. Dan disebelahnya ada Sakura yang terus menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaaan Sakura justru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Itachi yang menyadari gelagat Sasuke yang aneh semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucap Gaara masih dengan nada yang dingin.

Gaara duduk disamping Sakura, sehingga sekarang posisi Sakura duduk diantara Matsuri dan Gaara. Sedangkan Itachi duduk dihadapan Gaara, dan Sasuke duduk dihadapan Sakura yang terus menatapnya.

"Ada apa kalian datang kemari?" tanya Gaara tak suka.

"Sebenarnya…" ucap Itachi sambil melirik Sasuke disampingnya.

"Bisa kalian tinggalkan aku dan Sakura sendiri?" pinta Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Itachi menghela napas disamping Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi. Matsuri bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Gaara menatap tak suka pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura menatap balik onyx dihadapannya lalu menghela napas.

"Gaara, Matsuri, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura yakin.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura yang begitu yakin membuat Gaara dan Matsuri menyusul Itachi yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

'Untung Ino sedang tidak ada' pikir Matsuri.

Beruntunglah Sasuke, karena Ino sedang tidak ada dirumah sakit. Sudah satu minggu Ino meminta ijin cuti untuk pulang ke Konoha. Jika saja ada Ino disini, bisa dipastikan Sasuke sudah babak belur bahkan sebelum berkata satu huruf.

Blam

Suara pintu yang tertutup tidak membuat kesunyian diantara dua manusia itu hilang. Justru suasana hening itu terus berlanjut untuk beberapa saat sampai Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan senpai?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau sudah tahu kalau anak ini adalah anakmu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengelus perutnya lembut.

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya kaget, menatap Sakura tak percaya.

'Kenapa kau selalu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?' ucap Sasuke sedih dalam hati.

"Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan tahu." Ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terus menatap Sakura tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kilauan hijau dihadapannya. Emerald yang sejak pertama selalu memperhatikannya dan membuatnya terjerat.

"Dia memang anakmu" ucap Sakura lega, seolah beban berat dipundaknya menguap saat itu.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa kau bahagia mengetahuinya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura riang.

Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh rindu dan penyesalan. Ini pertama kalianya Sasuke mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya lagi setelah sekian lama dia tak mendengarnya.

"Apa dia sehat?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Dia selalu sehat. Kau tenang saja." Ucap Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Gomen." Gumam Sasuke hampir sepert bisikan.

"Ie, kau tidak perlu minta maaf Sasuke-kun. Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Arigatou." Balas Sasuke penuh haru.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lembut lalu tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke malah menunduk dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk didalam hatinya. Sakura begitu baik padanya meski dia terus menyakitinya. Kenapa Sakura begitu peduli dan menyayanginya seperti itu. Sasuke belum tahu jawabannya sama sekali sampai sekarang.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menatap Sakura yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau kah yang mengambil berkas pemeriksaanku?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke mengiyakan.

Sakura menghela napas lelah "Sudah kuduga itu pasti kau." Ucap Sakura.

"Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kawatir." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku justru lega jika kau yang mengambilnya" balas Sakura diiringi dengan senyum.

"Kau tahu? Setelah mengetahuinya aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling kesepian didunia." Ucap Sasuke sedih.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku memang sendirian." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Kau tidak sendirian Sasuke-kun. Kau punya Itachi-nii, kau punya Hinata-senpai, dan kau punya anak dalam kandungan Hinata-senpai." Terang Sakura lembut.

"Tapi aku tak punya dirimu, dan dia" Balas Sasuke putus asa menunjuk perut Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas kembali sebelum menjawab Sasuke.

"Aku lelah dengan sikapmu!" ucap Sakura kesal.

Sasuke menatap Sakura kaget karena ini pertama kalinya Sakura berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya.

"Apa kau tahu?! Setiap kali aku mencoba untuk membuatmu tersenyum, kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Setiap waktu aku selalu mencoba membuatmu untuk tertawa seperti yang kulakukan, tapi kau tidak bisa karena kau terlalu memikirkan kesalahanmu. Kenapa kau selalu berpikir kalau kau tidak dicintai dan sendirian? Apakah aku terlalu banyak meminta? Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa. Itu saja!" ucap Sakura panjang lebar dengan wajah sedih.

Deg

Sasuke tersentak dengan perkataan Sakura. Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa Sakura hanya meminta itu darinya. Bukankah sudah berkali-kali Sakura meminta itu padanya. Sakura hanya memintanya untuk bahagia, hanya itu yang Sakura minta. Selama ini Sasuke terlalu sibuk berkubang dengan kesalahan dan ketidakmampuannya. Dia melupakan orang-orang yang selalu ada disampingnya. Yang menyayanginya, yang peduli padanya. Dia lupa kalau dia terluka, maka Sakura juga akan sedih. Dia lupa bahwa semua yang dia lakukan adalah atas dasar keputusannya sendiri.

"Gomen" gumam Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku pikir kau akan berhenti mendekatiku jika aku mengacuhkanmu. Dengan begitu aku berharap kau akan berubah." Lanjut Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Gomen" gumam Sasuke lagi lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihat dunia dibalik kaca besar dirumahmu? Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk menghilangakan kabut." Ucap Sakura lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih menunduk.

Sasuke mendengar langkah Sakura yang semakin mendekat. Sasuke bisa merasakan belaian lembut yang dia rindukan dikepalanya. Tangan mungil Sakura menyentuh kedua pipinya dan memaksa Sasuke untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Dihadapan onyx yang kelam dan penuh penyesalan itu ada sepasang emerald yang bersinar terang dan berkaca-kaca. Seolah menggantikan onyx hitam itu untuk menangis.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Karena aku, aku masih disini. Aku selalu disini." tambah Sakura menatap dalam onyx dihadapannya.

Sasuke menutup matanya lalu menyentuhkan tangannya diatas tangan Sakura diatas pipinya. Merasakan kehangatan dari tangan mungil itu. Tangan yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman. tangan milik seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dari sejak pertama mereka bertemu hingga hari ini, bahkan mungkin sampai waktu yang Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu.

"Arigatou." Ucap Sasuke tulus.

Sakura sudah tak bisa lagi menahan rasa harunya. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, namun seulas senyum bahagia mengiasi bibirnya. Sakura menangis bahagia untuk Sasuke, untuk orang yang sangat dia cintai.

Sasuke membuka matanya lalu memindahkan tangannya menuju pipi Sakura dan menghapus jejak airmata dipipi Sakura.

"Jangan menangis Sakura, aku janji aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Ucap Sasuke yakin.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke.

"Boleh aku menyapanya?" tanya Sasuke tak yakin.

Sakura tersenyum lalu menuntun tangan Sasuke yang berada dipipinya menuju perutnya yang mulai membesar.

"Katakan halo pada tou-san." Ucap Sakura dengan nada gembira.

"Apa kabarmu disana?" tanya Sasuke lalu memeluk Sakura dengan posisi duduk.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia lalu mengusap kepala Sasuke lembut dan membiarkan Sasuke menangis sepuasnya dalam pelukannya. Ya, Sasuke sedang menangis dalam pelukan Sakura. Sasuke menangis sedih dan bahagia dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sasuke bahagia karena akhirnya dia bisa mengerti arti pesan dan perasaan Sakura selama ini. Namun Sasuke juga sedih karena setelah ini dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sakura kembali.

"Maafkan tou-san. Jadilah anak yang membanggakan." gumam Sasuke ditengah tangisannya.

"Jika kau sudah memutuskan sesuatu sesuai keinginanmu sendiri, maka tidak ada alasan untuk menyesal. Karena jika kau menyesal, kau akan melukai banyak orang." Ucap Sakura bijak lalu bulir bening kembali membasahi pipinya.

Hari itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menyesali keputusannya. Sudah cukup dia menyakiti Sakura yang selama ini mendukung keputusannya. Sakura yang mengorbankan perasaan dan harapannya. Sasuke berjanji untuk menjalani pilihannya tanpa penyesalan, seperti halnya Sakura melakukannya. Itu artinya Sasuke akan belajar hidup dengan Hinata dan menyimpan Sakura dihatinya. Hari itu, Sasuke dan Sakura menangisi kesedihan mereka untuk terakhir kalinya lalu tersenyum setelahnya. Bahkan ketiga orang yang menunggu mereka diluar ruangan Gaara menatap mereka bingung dan tak percaya. Sakura berjalan dengan ringan dan bahagia, sedangkan Sasuke disebelahnya berjalan penuh keyakinan dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang biasanya datar.

Gaara tersenyum tipis menyambut Sasuke dan Sakura. Itachi hampir saja menangis jika saja dia tidak melihat seringai Sasuke untuknya. Sedangkan Matsuri langsung berlari memeluk Sakura begitu melihatnya keluar dari ruangan Gaara.

"Yokatta!" seru Matsuri sambil memeluk Sakura erat.

"Aakhirnya!" seru Itachi lalu merangkul Sasuke, yang justru mencekiknya.

"Le-lepas nii-chan!" gerutu Sasuke.

Gaara berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang berusaha melepaskan cekikan Itachi. Setelah Gaara sampai dihadapan Sasuke, Itachi melepaskan cekikannya dan berjalan menuju Sakura dan Matsuri yang masih asik berpelukan.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

"Okaeri." Ucap Gaara datar lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tadaima." Balas Sasuke dan membalas uluran tangan Gaara.

Gaara dan Sasuke saling melempar senyum tipis mereka lalu terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

Hinata pov

Sudah hampir satu minggu Sasuke-kun pergi dengan Itachi-nii. Tapi tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari mereka. Apa Sasuke-kun sengaja tidak menghubungiku. Apa Sasuke-kun sedang menemui wanita bernama Sakura itu. Apa sudah tidak ada tempat untukku lagi dihatimu, Sasuke-kun.

Drrttt…drrrtt…drrtt…

Aku merasakan poselku bergetar. Kulihat Neji-nii yang menghubungiku.

"Moshi-moshi nii-chan?" jawabku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Neji-nii.

"Entahlah nii-chan." Jawabku.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Neji-nii.

"Eem, tidak ada. Aku hanya bosan saja." Ucapku berusaha menenangkan Neji-nii.

"Apa kau ingin kutemani kesuatu tempat?" tawar Neji-nii.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berlibur kepeternakan kuda milik kita. Tempat dulu kita sering bermain bersama." Jelasku.

"Baiklah, 15 menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu. Bersiap-siaplah." Ucap Neji-nii lalu sambungan terputus.

End of Hinata pov

Sesuai janjinya, Neji menjemput Hinata lalu mereka pergi menuju peternakan kuda milik keluarga Hyuuga yang berada diperbatasan Konoha dan Ame. Perjalanan berlangsung cukup cepat karena Neji dan Hinata menghabiskannya dengan mengobrolkan kisah masa kecil mereka.

"Kangennya!" seru Hinata.

Neji memandang punggung Hinata penuh sayang.

"Kau selalu bisa jadi dirimu sendiri ketika kita berkunjung kemari." Ledek Neji.

"Nii-chan!" seru Hinata dengan wajah merah.

Hinata memang orang yang pendiam dan pemalu. Namun jika dengan Neji, dia bisa terbuka dan lebih santai. Meski Neji sendiri memiliki wajah yang tak bisa dibilang santai sama sekali. Hinata sangat menyukai kuda dan sangat hobby berkuda. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini selain Neji, bahkan Sasuke saja tidak tahu.

Hinata berlari-lari kecil menuju kandang kuda dan tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat kuda kesayangannya sedang diberi makan oleh penjaga peternakan itu.

"Ohayo Genma jii-san!" seru Hinata.

"Ohayo Hinata-sama." Balas Genma.

"Bagaiman kabar Shiro hari ini?" tanya Hinata yang sekarang sedang mengelus kepala kuda berwarna putih disampingnya.

"Dia selalu sehat Hinata-sama. Sepertinya dia merindukan anda." Canda Genma.

"Bolahkah aku menaikinya?" pinta Hinata pada Neji dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak!" ucap Neji tegas.

"Ayolah nii-chan! Lima menit saja! Ya?" rengek Hinata.

"Hah! Baiklah lima menit!" jawab Neji kalah.

Setelah mendapatkan ijin dari Neji, Hinata langsung berseru riang dan meminta Genma menyiapkan perlengkapan. Dan sekarang Hinata sedang berkuda dilapangan latih kuda yang tak jauh dari kandang kuda. Neji mengawasi Hinata dari luar pagar lapangan dengan kawatir. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak saat itu.

Brak

Pintu kandang kuda yang terbuka dengan paksa membuat Neji mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat. Seekor kuda berwarna hitam berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Neji. Dari perilaku kuda itu, Neji tahu itu adalah kuda baru yang sedang dilatih. Dan Neji tahu dia tak akan bisa menghindar. Kuda hitam itu semakin dekat menuju Neji. Sebelum Neji menutup matanya, dia bisa mendengar Hinata meneriakan namanya.

"Neji-nii! nii-chan!" seru Hinata dan semua menjadi tenang.

'Apa aku sudah mati?' tanya Neji dalam hati.

Neji membuka matanya perlahan dan membulatkan matanya seketika. Pemandangan dihadapannya sungguh mengenaskan. Saat itu, kalu bisa Neji ingin membutakan matanya. Ingin sekali dia membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata!" seru Neji lalu berlari menuju Hinata yang tergeletak tak jauh dari Shiro yang sudah tak bisa berdiri.

Neji mengangkat kepala Hinata yang wajahnya kotor terkena lumpur dilapangan. Dan yang membuat Neji tak bisa bergerak adalah ketika dia melihat darah mengalir dikaki Hinata. Neji bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Dia memang bukan dokter, tapi Neji tahu kalau Hinata sudah pasti kehilangan bayinya.

"Hinata-sama!" teriak Genma.

"Cepat panggil ambulans!" teriak Neji panik.

'Bertahanlah Hinata!' ucap Neji dalam hati.

Ternyata tadi Hinata mengorbankan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng agar Neji tidak terluka. Neji tahu itu dari Genma yang menyaksikan kejadian cepat itu secara langsung. Genma tak henti-hentinya menangis saat menceritakannya pada Neji.

"_Hinata-sama tersenyum bahagia sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah." Ucap Genma ditengah tangisannya._

'Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, Hinata?' tanya Neji dalam hati sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata yang masih tak sadarkan diri disampingnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kalian putuskan?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mereka berlima sedang duduk disebuah kafe dekat rumah sakit.

"Melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakuakan." Ucap Sasuke tak jelas.

Sakura mengangguk disamping Sasuke, mengiyakan jawabannya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Gaara diikuti senyum Matsuri disampingnya.

"Aku juga lega." Ucap Itachi.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Konoha dan memulainya dari awal" ucap Sasuke yakin.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa." Ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn" balas Sasuke.

Tiga orang dihadapan mereka ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat adik dan sahabat mereka bahagia. Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu kalau cerita ini belum berakhir sampai disini.

.

.

.

_**Every time I try to make you smile**_

_**You're always feelin' sorry for yourself**_

_**Every time I try to make you laugh**_

_**You can't, you're too tough**_

_**You think you're loveless**_

_**It was too much that I asked him for**_

**TBC**

* * *

**ok sepertinya reviewnya semakin panas saja *kipas2**

**yah sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika sasu disini saya buat lembek dan saku saya buat menderita**

**yah ga tau kenapa dapet ide yang rumit dan bikin geregetan kek gini XD**

**yang jelas saya mau berterimakasih pada readers sekalian yang masi menunggu fic ini update.**

**baik yang silence, yang review dan yg log in. saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih.**

**kalian semua adalah semangat author untuk menulis T^T**

**dan mari kita merenung sejenak, author ingin menyampaikan pesan tersurat dan tersirat dari chap ini buat para readers sekalian.**

**pesannya yaitu :**

**"Jika kau sudah memutuskan sesuatu sesuai keinginanmu sendiri, maka tidak ada alasan untuk menyesal. Karena jika kau menyesal, kau akan melukai banyak orang."**

**ya minna~ kalau kita sudah memutuskan sesuatu karena pilihan kita sendiri kita ga boleh menyesal ya *_^**

**mari menjadi manusia yang luarbiasa dengan menjadi diri kita sendiri ^^**

**yak cukup sekian, jaangan lupa reviewnya ya ^^**

**hampir lupa, :D**

**chap 7 tu terinspirasi dari lagunya bruno mars dengan judul yg sama :)**

**arigatou minna~ ^^**


	9. stop standing there

**Yo minna~**

**Saya update lagi nih…**

**Ada yang masih menunggu kah? *semoga aja masih :D**

**chap ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian yang butuh penjelasan :)**

**sebelumnya author mau minta maaf sama reader semuanya jika fic ini mengecewakan dan jelek.**

**author sempet sedih waktu dibilang pembohong T^T**

**tapi author tetep berterimakasih sama readers semuanya karena dengan berkata seperti itu berarti kalian membaca fic ini dengan sungguh2 T^T**

**dan ini mungkin ga penting, tapi author mau bilang kalau author itu juga SSL T^T**

**sejak awal kenal anime naruto dan FF author sudah menggilai pair SASUSAKU T^T**

**jadi maaf jika cerita ini menyakiti para SSL.**

**author TIDAK PERNAH sekalipun berpikir untuk merubah pair yang sudah author tentukan.**

**dan cerita yang ada disini memang seperti itu alurnya, itu murni dari ide author T^T**

**maaf jika memang ceritanya tidak berkenan dihati sebagian readers m(_,_)m * hontou ni gomenasai**

**tapi author juga bersyukur dengan tanggapan yang menyenangkan dari readers yang mengira cerita ini akan jadi SH.**

**karena berarti author sukses membuat kalian berpikir seperti itu :)**

**padahal kan tetep SS, cuma jalannya saja yang berkelok.**

**sekian bacot dari author yang gaje ini.**

**tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, author berterimakasih pada semua readers yang membaca fic ini ^^**

**baik yg log in, review, silence, dst author ucapkan terimakasih banyak m(_,_)m *hontou ni arigatou T^T**

**mari kita balas review**

**sasusaku loverss : ga kok :) tetep sasusaku dong :)**

**lucifer : doamu terjawab :)**

**sasuLUvsaku : makasih untuk semangatnya :) ini udah update kilat sekali :D**

**Akira Uchiha Sakura : apakah akira berpikir kalau author ini SHL?**

**yah itu sih terserah akira saja :)**

**yg jelas cerita ini belum berakhir dan author tidak pernah brpikiran untuk merubah pair.**

**mungkin kalau akira masih berkenan, silahkan baca chap ini :)**

**dan terimakasih saya sudah diingatkan :)**

**Saku-Chan Uchiha : sasuhina? saya tidak pernah berpikir kalau fic ini akan berkhir seperti itu :)**

**saya bknlah SHL, saya SSL itupun kalau Saku mau tahu :)**

**terimaksih saya sudah diingatkan :)**

**Strawbery Uchiha : apakah saya pernah bilang kalau akan berakhir dengan sasuhina? sepertinya tidak :)**

**terimakasih untuk tebakannya :) tapi tenang saja, fic ini akan tetap sasusaku :)**

**Akira Shippuden : terimaksih akira sudah menyadarkan saya kalau saya adalah PEMBOHONG :)**

**karena saya memang bohong soal sasu bakal sama hina :)**

**padahal kan sasu bakalan sama saku :) *SSL ^^/**

**sasusaku uciha : ini udah kilat :)**

**sasu love saku : makasih uda bilang kata2ku keren :D**

**ini udah update kilat bgt loh :D**

**sasusaku kira : sepertinya doamu akan terkabul sebagian #nahloh :D**

**miyank : makasih banyak buat kamu :)**

**makasih karna km masih percaya dengan alur cerita ini :)**

**uchiharuno phorepeerr : aku ga akan bosen baca review dari readers kok :)**

**dan terimakasih banyak atas pembelaan km buat ficku yang gaje ini :)**

**dan aku dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa ini fic dengan pair SASUSAKU ^^/**

**happy reading minna~**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : ga jelas, typos (don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Stop standing there**

* * *

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sebenarnya?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke saat mereka keluar dari bandara.

"Sesuatu yang seharusnya dari dulu kulakukan." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Mencoba hidup dengan Hinata." Ucap Sasuke lega.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih Hinata dari pada Sakura?!" tanya Itachi kaget.

"Ie, bukan seperti itu." ucap Sasuke.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?" tanya Itachi frustasi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa semua akan cepat berakhir jika saja aku jujur pada diriku sendiri." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Jadi kau akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ibu dan Hinata?!" seru Itachi tak percaya.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

Itachi masih memandang Sasuke takjub. Dia tidak pernah menyangka hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana Sasuke kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada ibu dan Hinata secara baik-baik. Meski aku tahu mereka pasti tidak akan bisa menerimanya." Terang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bertindak gila seperti ini?!" tanya Itachi sangsi.

"Bukankah kau lebih gila dengan menikah diam-diam dengan Konan-nee?" sindir Sasuke.

Itachi hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya santai menanggapi perkataan Sasuke yang memang benar adanya. Tapi karena hal itulah Itachi terbebas dari perjodohan yang orang tuanya rencanakan. Kalau mengingat hal itu Itachi selalu tertawa melihat reaksi kedua orang tuanya.

"Andai saja aku segila dirimu dulu." Gumam Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, jangan menyesali masa lalu. Tidak ada gunanya sama sekali." Ucap Itachi bijak.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba keheningan tercipta diantara dua bersaudara itu. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga Itachi menanyakan hal penting yang lupa dia tanyakan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa setelah ini kau akan menikahinya?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke.

"Eh?!" pekik Itachi.

"Sakura memintaku menyelesaikan masalahku sampai selesai terlebih dahulu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi bukankah itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn, sepertinya begitu." ucap Sasuke lalu terkekeh pelan.

Itachi memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Sejak kapan adiknya jadi sesantai ini menghadapi masalahnya. Apalagi ini masalah yang berhubungan dengan Sakura, wanita yang dicintainya. Apa kepala Sasuke terbentur sesuatu hingga dia bersikap seperti ini.

"Berhenti menatapku seakan aku ini alien nii-chan!" seru Sasuke.

"Apa kau benar Sasuke?" tanya Itachi konyol.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tak suka.

"Kenapa kau tidak nikahi saja Sakura? Bukankah itu lebih mudah?" tanya Itachi tak sabar.

"Dia tak akan kemana-mana nii-chan. Lagipula bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika kau tidak tahu akhir kisahmu?" ucap Sasuke yakin.

"Terserah!" seru Itachi kalah.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Itachi sampai dirumah dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Namun ada hal aneh yang terjadi dirumah mereka. Suasana begitu sepi dan mencekam, meski biasanya juga begitu. hanya saja kali ini suasananya sedikit berbeda.

"Nii-chan?" panggil Sasuke.

"Aku tahu." Balas Itachi.

Sasuke dan Itachi melangkah menuju ruang tamu dan disana mereka melihat ayah mereka sedang duduk sendirian dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Itachi.

Fugaku menatap kedua anaknya sekilas sebelum menjawab "Okaeri."

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi hati-hati.

"Hinata mengalami kecelakaan. Dan dia keguguran." Jawab Fugaku lelah.

Deg

Itachi dan Sasuke saling mencuri pandang dan membeku seketika ditempatnya.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Fugaku menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Konoha International Hospital." ucap Fugaku.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Fugaku.

"Ayah?" panggil Itachi.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga ibumu. Kau tahu kan kalau ibumu punya penyakit jantung?" pinta Fugaku lelah.

"Baik ayah." Jawab Itachi.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan suara klakson dari mobil lain yang mengingatkannya.

'Kenapa harus sekarang?!' seru Sasuke frustasi dalam hati.

Ketika satu masalah telah terselesaikan dan Sasuke menemukan jalan keluarnya masalah baru muncul uuntuk menghabatnya. Apakah memang Sasuke harus membayar penderitaan Sakura dengan mengalami penderitaan yang sama terlebih dahulu.

'Itu kah yang kau inginkan Kami-sama?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke sampai dirumah sakit dengan cepat dan langsung menuju kamar Hinata setelah terlebih dahulu bertanya kebagian informasi.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan Sasuke melihat Neji yang tengah menatap Hinata dengan pandangan pilu.

"Neji?" panggil Sasuke pelan.

Neji mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke kosong.

"Neji?!" seru Sasuke lalu mengguncang bahu Neji dengan keras.

"Ini salahku." Gumam Neji pilu.

Sasuke menatap salah satu sahabatnya itu sedih. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Neji yang sangat berantakan.

"Ini salahku! Andai saja! Andai saja!" seru Neji hilang kendali.

Buagh

"Berhenti bicara hal yang tidak perlu!" desis Sasuke setelah memukul Neji hingga jatuh tersungkur.

Neji menatap Sasuke kaget dan mulai berdiri.

"Gomen." Gumam Neji.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah sadar!" ucap Sasuke datar namun terdengar lega.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu tanpa ada perkembangan berarti dari Hinata. Dia masih belum siuman dan masih menutup kedua matanya. Selama tiga hari itu Sasuke dan Neji menjaga Hinata dirumah sakit. Sedangkan Itachi hampir kehabisan akal untuk mengalihkan perhatian ibunya yang mulai menanyakan keberadaan Hinata. Untung saja Sasuke juga tidak ada, jadi Itachi bisa mengarang cerita bahwa Hinata pergi bersama Sasuke.

Dimalam ketiga Sasuke menjaga Hinata akhirnya Hinata siuman. Saat itu Sasuke hanya sendirian karena Neji sedang pulang untuk beristirahat karena paksaan Sasuke.

"Sa-su-ke-kun?" panggil Hinata begitu dia melihat Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke lega.

"Tadaima." Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Okaeri" balas Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke dan hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Gomen." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga bayi kita." Ucap Hinata sedih.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda dia tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum singkat sebelum mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Sakura, kau sudah menemuinya?" Ucap Hinata.

Deg

Sasuke menatap Hinata tak percaya. Sasuke tidak tahu jika Hinata mengetahui tentang Sakura. Sasuke sangat yakin kalau tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang Sakura selain sahabat dan kakaknya.

"Tidak perlu kaget begitu Sasuke, aku tahu gadis itu adalah kohai kita saat SMA dulu." Terang Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Sakura?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Hinata terkekeh pelan dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu jika setiap malam kau selalu menggumamkan namanya dalam tidurmu?" ucap Hinata sedih.

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya kaget mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu kalau dia selalu menggumamkan nama Sakura dalam tidurya.

"Sebesar itukah kau mencintainya?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke diam tak bisa menjawab.

"Sepertinya memang begitu." lanjut Hinata.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Hinata terus menunggu Sasuke bicara namun tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Hinata menghela napas lelah dan itu membuat Sasuke menatap Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku seperti apa yang kurasakan. Aku tahu kau merasa terbebani dengan bayi yang kukandung. Aku tahu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Sasuke tak yakin.

"Aku menunggumu bicara agar tak ada penyesalan dalam hatiku." Ucap Hinata putus asa.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

Rasa bersalah semakin menumpuk dipundak Sasuke. Dia bahkan sudah melukai Hinata dengan sikapnya. Seperti yang Sakura katakan padanya sebelumnya. Penyesalannya hanya membuatnya menyakiti banyak orang.

"Gomen." Gumam Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tak mau membuka hatimu untukku? Aku hanya ingin tahu dirimu. Tapi kau hanya berdiri jauh didepanku dan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Kenapa kau tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja padaku sejak awal? Mengatakan yang sebenarnya antara diriku dan dirimu? Aku sudah cukup senang dengan kasih sayang yang kau berikan sebagai kakak. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau menikahiku?" ucap Hinata yang sudah tak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sedang menangis pilu dihadapannya. Sasuke tak bisa berkata-kata karena Sasuke memang tidak tahu dia harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau tahu? Ini semakin rumit ketika kita menikah? Aku memang mencintaimu! Aku cinta kau Uchiha Sasuke! Tapi kau tak pernah bertanya padaku! Kau tidak pernah menanyakannya!" seru Hinata putus asa ditengah tangisannya.

"Ggomen." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan didepan Hinata.

"Sudahlah, sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Maaf sudah menyakitimu. Maaf untuk semuanya. Aku hanya bisa minta maaf. Tapi aku hanya mencintai satu orang." Ucap Sasuke tegas.

Hinata tersenyum pilu mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Namun entah kenapa Hinata merasa hatinya sangat lega setelah mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya.

"Aku tahu" balas Hinata.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu Sasuke-kun. Aku harap kau bahagia." Ucap Hinata tulus.

"Hn" balas Sasuke.

Malam itu berakhir dengan Hinata yang menangis semalaman dan Sasuke duduk dalam diam menemaninya.

**So open up your heart**

**Help me understand**

**Please tell me who you are**

**So I can show you who I am**

**You're just standing by**

**You're just wasting time**

**Why don't you just tell me the truth**

**About me and you**

.

.

.

Kabar tentang Hinata yang siuman menyebar dengan cepat. Neji menangsis bahagia dalam pelukan Hinata. Itachi menghela napasnya lega setelah mendengar berita itu. Sedangkan Sasuke masih bertanya-tanya dengan maksud perkataan terakhir Hinata semalam.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Apa kau mau sesuatu?" tanya Neji antusias.

"Aku ingin bertemu Naruto." Ucap Hinata pelan namun sukses membuat Sasuke dan Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Baiklah." Balas Neji.

Tak lama setelah Neji menelpon Naruto, dia datang dengan cepat. Padahal setahu Neji, Naruto sedang ada di luar negeri. Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Hinata penuh curiga. Sasuke merasa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sasuke mengawasi Naruto dan Hinata dari ujung ruangan sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ditembok. Hinata terlihat sedang membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Naruto dan Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Satu hal yang mengganggu Sasuke adalah ekspresi tak suka yang Naruto tunjukan. Sepertinya Hinata meminta Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang dia tak suka.

Setelah aksi bisik-bisik antara Hinata dan Naruto selesai Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Dobe!" seru Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa sih?! Kenapa tiba-tiba menyeretku!" seru Naruto tak terima.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?!" tanya Sasuke.

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Aku tak suka hal yang berbelit-belit dobe!" desis Sasuke.

"Kau akan tahu besok." Ucap Naruto serius lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang kebingungan.

'Tidak biasanya dia bicara dengan nada seperti itu.' pikir Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke dan Neji menjaga Hinata seperti biasa. Memasuki jam makan siang Naruto datang menjenguk Hinata. Hanya saja kali ini Naruto tidak datang sendirian. Naruto membawa seorang gadis manis berambut hitam panjang berumur sekitar lima tahun. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Hinata dan berlari kearahnya.

"Kaa-chan!" seru gadis kecil itu.

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Mungkinkah Sasuke salah dengar tadi. Apa benar anak kecil itu memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan 'kaa-chan'. Apa Sasuke sedang bermimpi.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tengah memandangnya dengan sorot mata penuh maaf. Sedangkan Neji sama terkejutnya dengan Sasuke. Neji terpaku ditempatnya tanpa bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Hikari." Ucap Hinata lembut lalu membalas pelukan gadis kecil dihadapannya.

Ketika Hinata mulai sibuk dengan Hikari, Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Naruto dan Neji untuk mengikutinya keluar ruangan.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Sasuke _to the point_ pada Naruto.

"Gadis kecil itu bernama Uzumaki Hikari. Dia anak Hinata dan Menma saudara kembarku." Ucap Naruto mengawali ceritanya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Neji geram.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak tahu, tapi dari yang kutahu dari cerita Menma mereka bertemu saat Hinata mengikuti olimpiade di Amerika." Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa punya anak?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu dengan jelas ceritanya. Yang kutahu saat itu Hinata datang kerumahku sambil menangis dan Menma menemaninya hingga Hinata berhenti menangis lalu mengantarkannya pulang. Setelah itu akau tak pernah melihat Hinata dan Menma bersama lagi. Tapi satu tahun setelahnya, Menma membawa bayi perempuan pulang kerumah. Saat itu kedua orang tuaku terus menanyainya tapi dia tetap bungkam. Menma merawat bayi itu dengan baik, dia sangat menyayangi Hikari, begitulah dia menamai bayi perempuan itu. Tapi hal itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Menma mengalami kecelakan saat dia akan datang kepernikahanmu. Dia memintaku untuk menjaga Hikari apapun yang terjadi. Saat itulah aku tahu kalau Hikari adalah anak Hinata. Aku tahu hanya dengan menatap matanya." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Neji yang bersandar pada tembok tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk dengan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk disamping Naruto hanya bisa menghela napasnya lelah. Masalah ini semakin rumit saja dan tak berujung. Bisakah Sasuke menghadapinya hingga akhir. Lalu apa lagi yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Hinata pov

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Setelah semua beban dalam hatiku hilang, sekarang aku bisa bertemu dengan Hikari anakku. Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin aku bisa punya seorang anak yang sekarang umurnya sudah menginjak umur lima tahu.

Semua dimulai saat aku bertemu dengan Uzumaki Menma saat olimpiade SMA. Dia adalah kembaran Naruto, aku tahu itu. Kami berkenalan di Amerika dan menjadi teman. Menma memiliki sifat yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, hanya saja dia terlihat lebih dewasa. Karena sikapnya itulah aku sering membagi ceritaku padanya, semua ceritaku. Hingga aku akhirnya tak bisa lepas darinya. Apa aku menyukainya, aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu. Malam itu, malam setelah pertandingan _baseball_ terakhir Sasuke-kun aku datang pada Menma dan menangis semalaman dalam pelukannya. Hari itu aku tahu Sasuke sudah berubah dan menyukai gadis berambut softpink yang aku tak tahu namanya. Menma menemaniku dan menenangkanku hingga aku tenang lalu mengantarku pulang. Tapi entah kemasukan setan dari mana aku terus memeluk Menma dan tak mau melepaskannya hingga kami sampai didepan rumahku. Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat. Yang kutahu keesokan paginya adalah Menma yang menangis didepanku sambil meminta maaf. Aku sendiri hanya bisa terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata.

Dua minggu setelahnya aku mengetahui bahwa diriku hamil. Saat itu aku begitu panik dan berencana untuk menggugurkannya. Tapi Menma datang menemuiku dan berkata bahwa dia akan bertanggung jawab untuk merawat bayi itu. Dia tidak memintaku untuk menikahinya karena dia tahu aku mencintai orang lain. Dan akupun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris dengan kedok melanjutkan kuliahku. Semua berjalan lancar dan tak ada yang mengetahui rahasia kami. Tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau selama ini pilihanku salah. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Menma sangat mencintaiku. Hanya saja dia tak mengatakannya, atau mungkin aku yang terlalu egois tak mau mendengarkannya. Tapi hari ini semua sudah cukup, semua sudah berakhir. Dan aku bisa memeluk Hikari untuk pertama kalianya. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya dalam pelukanku.

'Putriku Uzumaki Hikari, hiduplah dengan bahagia' ucapku dalam hati sebalum aku menutup mata dan airmata kebahagian jatuh membasahi pipiku.

End of Hinata pov

Cklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan ketiga pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Jii-chan? Kenapa ibu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Hikari dengan polosnya dari depan pintu.

Neji langsung berdiri dan berlari masuk kekamar rawat Hinata disusul oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Diatas ranjangnya Hinata tengah tertidur dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Wajahnya sangat damai dan tenang seolah dia telah melepas semua beban hidupnya. Neji menangis dalam diam sambil memegang tangan Hinata. Naruto memeluk Hikari untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap pemandangan dihadapannya dalam gerakan _slow motion_. Semua terasa bergerak begitu lambat bagi Sasuke. Dan kata-kata terakhir Hinata terus terngiang ditelinganya.

"_aku senang akhirnya kau mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu Sasuke-kun. Aku harap kau bahagia."_

Hari itu Sasuke melanggar janjinya pada Sakura untuk tidak menangis lagi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di London,

Sakura tengah membereskan pakaiannya dan memasukannya kedalam koper yang sudah dia siapkan. Setelah mengecek semuanya Sakura menghela napas lelah lalu tersenyum gembira. Sakura membawa kopernya menuju pintu keluar, dimana seorang pemuda tengah menunggunya.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya pemuda bermata onyx dihadapan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada pemuda itu lalu mengangguk yakin.

"Ayo berangkat." Jawab Sakura.

Sebelum memasuki mobil berwara hitam legam dihadapannya Sakura menyempatkan dirinya untuk mendongak keatas, menatap langit biru diatasnya.

'Aku selalu disini Sasuke-kun. Selalu dihatimu.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura memasuki mobil hitam itu lalu meninggalkan London untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

.

.

.

Lima tahun telah berlalu dan Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari Sakura setelah kematian Hinata dan ibunya. Saat mendengar Hinata meninggal penyakit jantung Mikoto kambuh dan meninggal seketika. Saat pemakaman dilakukan, Fugaku tidak meneteskan air matanya sama sekali. Dia terlihat tegar meski sesungguhnya hatinya menangis itulah yang banyak orang tak tahu. Saat itu Sasuke melihat ayahnya yang rapuh untuk pertama kali. Bahkan ketika para pelayat mulai pergi, Fugaku tak juga meninggalkan tempatnya. Dia berjongkok dan membisikan sesuatu dibatu nisan Mikoto. Membisikan sesuatu yang bahkan Sasuke dan Itachi tak tahu.

"_beristirahatlah dengan tenang bersama anak dari pria yang merebut cinta pertamamu" gumam Fugaku._

Hari itu Sasuke dan Itachi mengetahui sebuah rahasia yang disembunyikan ibunya. Ternyata ayah Hinata adalah cinta pertama ibu mereka. Itukah sebabnya Mikoto mati-matian menyatukan Sasuke dan Hinata karena dulu dia gagal mendapatkan cinta pertamanya? Tidak ada yang tahu tentang jawaban yang pasti tentang hal itu. Hanya Mikotolah yang mengetahuinya.

"Tou-san?" panggil seorang gadis manis berambut hitam pada Sasuke.

"Hikari." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tou-san disini lagi? Ini sudah sore ayo pulang!" seru Hikari pada Sasuke yang tengah berjongkok didepan nisan Hinata dan ibunya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke lalu berjalan mendekati Hikari.

Setelah kemaitan Hinata, Sasuke memang mengadopsi Hikari sebagai anaknya. Keluarga Uzumaki juga tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Neji sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkan hal seperti itu. Yang dia inginkan hanya bisa bersama Hikari yang begitu mirip dengan Hinata. Hikari mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji sehingga dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang baik dan manis.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Sasuke sudah mencarinya selama lima tahun ini dan tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Gaara beserta Shikamaru juga membantunya mencari, hanya saja Sakura seperti ditelan bumi dan menghilang. Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke menyerah untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura. Sasuke masih percaya bahwa mereka akan dipertemukan diwaktu yang tepat. Sasuke masih percaya kerena Sakura masih mengingatnya dengan datangnya sebuah surat tanpa nama diatas mejanya setelah satu minggu Sakura dinyatakan hilang.

Surat yang secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja. Sasuke yakin seperti halnya Sakura bahwa mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi. Dan jika saat itu tiba, maka mereka akan bersama selamanya. Meskipun hal itu tak terjadi, mereka masih bisa bertemu dikehidupan yang lain. Itulah yang Sasuke sangat yakini.

'Aku selalu menunggumu. Aku selalu dihatimu' ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

**TBC**

* * *

**akhirnya update dengan sangat kilat XD**

**kalau boleh jujur author mau cerita nih kalau sebenernya author itu bikin fic ini dg cara nulis tiap chapter XD**

**jadi setelah kotak review jadi panas, author langsung ambil kipas angin :D *kipas-kipas**

**sebelumnya juga author mau minta maaf kepada SSL yang merasa dibohongi dengan membaca fic ini.**

**tapi author memang ga berniat untuk membohongi kalian m(_._)m #gomen na**

**author juga tidak berniat mencari masalah dengan para SSL karena author juga salah satu dari kalian ^^/**

**dan untuk SHL, author tidak pernah punya masalah dengan kalian dan tidak sama sekali berencana untuk mencari masalah :)**

**kita kan generasi cinta damai ^^/ mari kita berjalan berdampingan, bukankah perbedaan itu wajar :)**

**pesan yang bisa kita ambil dari chap kali ini adalah **

_**"seperti apapun masalahmu, hadapilah dengan berani dan jangan mencari pembenaran apalagi lari dari apa yang kamu lakukan meski itu benar sekalipun. biarkan kebenaran menunjukan dirinya sendiri. tuhan itu adil"**_

**yah mari kita saling memahami dan introspeksi diri. belum tentu yang salah itu salah dan yang benar itu benar. :D**

**akhir kata tapi bukan yang terakhir ^^**

**silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian jika berkenan ^^**

**arigatou minna~ ^^/  
**


	10. the letter

**yo minna~**

**ini adalah surat sakura untuk sasuke ^^**

**ini chap spesial *pake telor**

**happy reading minna~**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : ga jelas, typos (don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**the letter**

* * *

_**Sasuke, aku tahu reaksi pertamamu saat menerima surat ini pasti marah, aku tahu kau akan marah padaku. Tapi, tolong dengarkan aku sebentar Sasuke, bisakah?**_

_**Terimakasih Sasuke, kau mau mendengarkanku,**_

_**Kau tahu, kenapa saat kau akan memberitahukan tentang pernikahanmu, aku lebih memilih diam dan terus menatapmu, memandangmu, seakan aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi? Aku tak ingin membicarakannya Sasuke. Aku tak ingin kita membicarakannya. Karena aku sudah tahu Sasuke, aku tahu semuanya.**_

_**Malam itu, aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan ibumu lewat telepon. Itulah mengapa aku lebih memilih menangis dihadapanmu tanpa membicarakannya,menangis dalam pelukanmu semalaman. Karena pada akhirnyapun aku pasti akan menangis.**_

_**Sasuke, aku mohon hiduplah bahagia, jangan tangisi aku, jangan menangis untukku, jangan Sasuke. Malam itu, saat terakhir kita bersama, semua pertanyaanku sudah terjawab Sasuke. Apa arti dirimu untukku? **_

_**Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku? **_

_**Bagaimana ini berakhir? **_

_**Semuanya Sasuke, aku sudah tahu jawabannya.**_

_**Meski kau tetap diam, aku bisa mendengar. **_

_**Meski kau tak berekspresi, aku bisa melihat.**_

_**Itu sudah cukup untukku Sasuke.**_

_**Melihatmu menangis malam itu, membuat hatiku menjerit sakit, aku tak tahan melihatnya Sasuke.**_

_**Sasuke, tolong sekali ini saja kau mau mendengarkanku. Hiduplah bahagia, anggaplah kau juga melakukannya untuk bagianku. Pertemuan kita memanglah sangat singkat, tapi itu semua sungguh berkesan untukku. Aku tidak akan melupakannya seumur hidupku.**_

_**Sasuke, aku harap kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu. Seperti aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku. Jangan mencoba sedikitpun untuk menyesalinya Sasuke, karena jika kau melakukannya, maka kau akan menyakiti lebih banyak hati.**_

_**Cukup aku,**_

_**Biarkan aku saja yang merasakan sakit ini Sasu.**_

_**Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, tidak sekalipun. Maka jangan pernah kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.**_

_**Aku bahagia,**_

_**Aku sungguh bahagia Sasuke. Karena aku tahu kau tak meninggalkanku sendirian. Kau memberiku harapan lain ketika kau meninggalkannku.**_

_**Kau harus tahu Sasuke,**_

_**Aku tidaklah sendirian, jadi jangan kawatirkan aku. Tersenymlah setelah kau puas menangis setelah membaca surat ini. Jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi, atau kita bertemu dikehidupan yang lain.**_

_**Aku yakin,**_

_**Aku sangat yakin bahwa kita pasti bisa bersama.**_

_**Sasuke, **_

_**Ingatlah ini baik-baik.**_

_**Kau harus tahu, bahwa hanya kaulah satu-satunya laki-laki yang akan kucintai sampai akhir.**_

_**Yang selalu mencintaimu,**_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

_**NB : jangan cari aku Sasuke, ai shiteru…**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

**yah author ga bisa ngmg apa2 karena dalm sehari langsung update 2 chap :D**

**yah meski ini bkn cerita tapi lebih ke chap spesial sih :D**

**ini adalah isi surat sakura untuk sasuke ^^**

**arigataou minna~ ^^/**


	11. I'll see you again

**Yo minna~**

**Saya update lagi nih…**

**Ada yang masih menunggu kah? *semoga aja masih :D**

**Kayanya sih banyak yang nunggu ya? XD *PD**

**Yah sebenarnya saya cukup sedih juga sih ya, soalnya U-niform bentar lagi selesai :D**

**Tapi author sangat senang karena dapet respon positif dari para readers TAT *terharu**

**Dan author gaje ini mau minta maaf kalau fic yang lain seperti ditelantarkan T^T**

**Karena sesungguhnya itu tidak benar! Author sedang fokus dengan fic U-niform ini karena akan selesai ^^**

**Jadi buat readers yang nungguin FF author yang lain seperti "life" dan "pick up service" diharap bersabar karena author tidak bisa update kilat m(_,_)m *gomen na**

**Saat.a balas review**

**Sasusaku uchiha : ini sudah update, gomen ga kilat :)**

**Yah sakura itu wanita yg kuat karena calon ibu :D**

**Sasu love saku : ini udah update ^^, gomen ga kilat :P**

**Dan untuk ff q yg lain sepertinyablm bisa update kilat krn author gaje ini mau fokus di u-niform dulu (mau selesai soalnya) XD**

**Mia : kan saat sasu 'berhubungan' dg hinata dia lagi mabok jd ga ngerti kan? Nama.a jg mabok? XD**

**Soal pemuda bermata onyx itu adalah sai atau bukan silahkan dipastikan di chap ini XD**

**Guest : ya gimana sasu bisa menyadari hinata udah ga perawan kalau saat melakukan 'itu' sasu lagi mabok? Hehhe**

**Namanya mabok kan ga sadar? XD *udah diatur kok sama author XD**

**Sasusaku kira : sepertinya ini sudah mendekati akhir :D**

**Dan kabar gembira akan menyusul nanti :D**

**Happy reading minna~**

* * *

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : ga jelas, typos (don't like don't read)

Rating : T

I'll see you again

* * *

Lima tahun memang bukanlah waktu yang singkat, namun Sasuke tidak pernah lelah menunggu Sakura kembali. Karena Sasuke yakin Sakura pasti kembali suatu hari nanti. Buktinya Sakura mengirimi Sasuke surat setelah dua minggu dia dinyatakan menghilang. Meski Sakura tidak mengatakan keberadaannya dalam surat itu, namun surat itu saja sudah cukup bagi Sasuke. Hanya mengetahui bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja sudah membuat Sasuke tenang dan mampu bertahan hingga hari ini.

'Aku akan selalu menunggumu kembali.' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah desa kecil yang damai dengan pemandangan yang asri, seorang anak kecil berlari dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Dia berlari penuh semangat menuju rumah diatas bukit yang lumayan jauh dari keramaian desa. Rumah itu begitu sederhana dengan sebuah taman kecil menghiasi halamannya.

"Tadaima!" seru seorang anak kecil dengan rambut hitam kebiruan.

"Okaerinasai!" balas sebuah suara yang tak jauh dari anak itu.

Anak itu berlari menuju sumber suara dimana ibunya berada.

"Kaa-chan! Mitte! Mitte! Aku dapat nilai sempurna!" seru anak itu penuh semangat.

Wanita yang sedang mencuci piring itu membalikan badannya untuk menatap sang buah hati.

"Benarkah? Kali ini pelajaran apa?" tanya wanita itu lembut pada sang putra.

"Seni lukis!" seru sang anak semangat.

Dua emerald yang sangat indah dan hangat menatap lembut wajah buah hatinya. Wajah yang begitu mirip dengan pria yang sangat dia cintai. Ayah dari anak yang sangay disayanginya itu. Dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang sama, dengan model rambut bagian belakang mencuat keatas, persis dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya. Kedua onyx hitam dihadapannya menatap bahagia dan penuh semangat.

"Wah, kaa-chan tidak tahu kalau Kiseki pintar melukis?" tanya wanita anggun berambut soft pink itu.

Kiseki menggembungkan kedua pipinya tak suka. Ekspresinya benar-benar sangat lucu mengingat dia mewarisi sebagian besar wajah manis ibunya.

"Kau harus tahu siapa yang mengajarinya, Sakura." Ucap seorang pria bermata onyx yang baru saja muncul.

"Sai ji-chan!" seru Kiseki gembira lalu berlari kearah Sai.

Wanita berambut soft pink yang sedang berdiri dengan senyum menggembang itu adalah Sakura. Sakura yang sama yang menghilang lima tahun yang lalu. Mungkin dia memang sama, tapi tidak 100% sama. Lihat saja perutnya yang dulu membesar sudah tidak ada lagi. Wajah dan sikapnya pun berubah, kearah positif tentu saja.

"Jadi kau yang mengajari Kiseki?" tanya Sakura tenang.

"Kenapa kau tidak kaget?" tanya Sai yang mendekati Sakura bersama Kiseki dalam gendongannya dengan senyum aneh menghiasi wajahnya.

"Memang siapa lagi yang ada dirumah ini selain aku dan Kiseki?" tanya Sakura bosan.

"Kau benar." balas Sai sedangkan Kiseki yang berada dalam gendongan Sai hanya mengamati mereka dalam diam.

"Dan siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Uchiha Sai adalah pelukis hebat?" canda Sakura.

Sai mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Ne kaa-chan? Apa jiji akan berkunjung hari ini?" tanya Kiseki penasaran.

"Sepertinya begitu, karena paman Sai juga ada disini." Jawab Sakura disertai senyum hangatnya.

"Asik! Apa kali ini jiji akan mengajak tou-chan?" tanya Kiseki penuh harap.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, kaa-chan juga tidak tahu." Balas Sakura dengan senyum sedih.

"Kalau begitu aku mau kekamar dulu! Paman turunkan aku!" seru Kiseki pada Sai.

Setelah Sai menurunkan Kiseki dari gendongannya dia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada dibagian belakang.

"Apa ayah akan berkunjung seperti biasa?" tanya Sakura pada Sai yang sekarang sudah duduk dimeja makan sambil mengamati Sakura memasak.

"Sepertinya begitu." jawab Sai malas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura setelah menyadari nada bicara Sai yang tidak bersemangat.

"Semakin lama Kiseki semakin mirip ayahnya. Aku seperti melihat Sasuke versi mini." Ucap Sai tanpa beban.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu sejak Kiseki lahir." Jawab Sakura lalu tersenyum geli.

"Kau benar." Jawab Sai kalah.

Sakura sedikit menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan memasakannya. Lima tahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba ino menelponnya dan mengabarinya bahwa hinata meninggal setelah mengalami keguguran. Ino tidak menjelaskan detailnya, hingga ketika malam menjelang Sakura mendapatkan telepon kedua yang mengabarkan bahwa ibu Sasuke juga meninggal dunia karena serangan jantung. Saat itu Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti sedang mengalami kesedihan yang mendalam atas kematian ibunya, juga hinata. Namun Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Menyusul Sasuke ke Konoha juga tidak ada gunanya, malah mungkin Sakura hanya akan menambah masalah saja jika dia datang waktu itu. Sakura mengira berita mengejutkan yang akan dia terima hari itu sudah berakhir. Tapi ternyata setelah ino seleSai menelpon, lima menit kemudian telpon Sakura kembali berbunyi dan yang menelponnya waktu itu adalah orang yang menurut Sakura tidak akan pernah menghubunginya. Orang itu adalah Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.

_Flashback_

"_Moshi-moshi?" jawab Sakura._

"_Apa benar ini Haruno Sakura?" suara berat khas Uchiha Fugaku terdengar ditelinga Sakura._

"_Benar, ini siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran._

"_Uchiha Fugaku." Jawab Fugaku tenang._

_Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya kaget dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangan kirinya._

"_A-ada apa Uchiha-san menghubungi saya?" tanya Sakura gugup._

"_Aku punya permintaan." Ucap Fugaku lirih._

_Sakura sempat bingung dengan nada suara Fugaku yang pelan dan putus asa._

"_Apa yang bisa saya bantu Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura tulus._

"_Bisakah kau menghilang untuk sementara?" tanya Fugaku tak yakin._

"_Me-menghilang? Apa maksud anda Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura kaget._

"_Aku memintamu untuk menghilang dan merawat anakmu dengan baik. Aku hanya ingin membuat Sasuke belajar menjadi pria yang tegar dan bertanggungjawab. Karena setelah ini aku tahu dengan pasti Sasuke akan mencarimu. Aku tidak ingin dia bergantung padamu terus-menerus. Apa kau mau melakukan permintaanku?" Jelas Fugaku._

"_Ta-tapi kemana aku harus pergi Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura ragu._

"_Kau tidak usah memikirkan hal itu, semua sudah diatur." Ucap Fugaku._

"_Baiklah aku akan melakukannya untuk Sasuke." Ucap Sakura lalu menghela napas lelah._

"_Terimakasih Sakura." Ucap Fugaku tulus._

_Mendengar kata terimakasih yang keluar dari mulut Fugaku dengan tulus membuat hati Sakura lega. Ternyata Fugaku tidak seegois dan semenyeramkan apa yang dia dengar. Mungkin dia memang orang yang kaku dari cara dia bicara, namun dia adalah ayah yang sangat menyayangi anaknya. Itulah yang Sakura tahu dari permintaan serta percakapan singkat itu._

"_Dan Sakura? Aku punya satu permintaan lagi, jika kau tidak keberatan?" ucap Fugaku ragu._

"_Apa itu Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura penasaran._

"_Mulai sekarang bisakah kau memanggilku otou-san." Ucap Fugaku yakin._

"_Ha-hai tou-san!" ucap Sakura serak dan cairan bening membasahi pipinya._

"_Arigatou." Ucap Fugaku lalu sambungan terputus._

_Malam itu Sakura menangis bahagia karena ternyata Fugaku menyuruhnya menghilang bukan untuk menjauhkannya dari Sasuke, namun untuk menyatukan mereka meski membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Dan keesokan harinya didepan pintu apartemennya Sakura mendapati Sai dengan senyum diwajahnya untuk menjemputnya lalu membawa Sakura menuju desa terpencil di Suna._

_Flashback end_

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruang makan yang luas suara denting sendok dan piring saling beradu ditengah keheningan. Meja makan yang besar terasa begitu sepi karena hanya ada dua orang disana. Seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun memakan makanannya dengan tenang dan sesekali mencuri pandang pada sang ayah yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ada apa Hikari?" tanya Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan Hikari padanya.

"Ano, apa Itachi ji-chan akan datang berkunjung?" tanya Hikari penasaran.

"Sepertinya begitu, memang kenapa Hikari bertanya?" tanya Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hikari.

"Apa paman akan mengajak Yuki juga?" tanya Hikari penuh harap.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hikari.

"Jadi karena Yuki? Hem?" tanya Sasuke geli.

"Jangan menertawakanku tou-chan! Ini kan salah tou-chan yang tidak mau memberiku adik!" seru Hikari kesal.

Deg

Akhir-akhir ini Hikari memang selalu merengek pada Sasuke untuk memberinya adik. Hikari bilang dia merasa kesepian tinggal dirumah yang besar tanpa teman. Dan dia juga iri pada teman-temannya yang selalu memamerkan adik-adik mereka yang masih balita.

"Hikari kan punya Yuki, kenapa harus minta adik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tapi Yuki kan tinggal di Amerika bersama Itachi ji-chan?! Dan Hikari tak bisa melihatnya setiap hari?!" seru Hikari kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dimeja makan.

"Hikari?" panggil Sasuke.

"Hikari sudah seleSai makan!" seru Hikari tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah dan melanjutkan makannya.

'Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu?' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memberesakan meja makan dan mencuci semua alat makan yang telah digunakan.

"Kaa-cahn! Jiji sudah datang!" teriak Kiseki penuh semangat.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan mencucinya lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk menyambut sang ayah. Ketika sampai diruang tamu, pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah Kiseki yang tengah tertawa dalam gendongan sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku. Fugaku tersenyum hangat lalu mengacak rambut hitam kebiruan milik Kiseki yang memiliki model yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabar cucu kakek yang hebat ini?" tanya Fugaku lembut.

"Kiseki selalu baik jiji!" seru Kiseki.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja Kiseki semakin berat saja!" canda Fugaku diiringi dengan tawa.

"Itu karena Kiseki sudah besar jiji!" balas Kiseki.

Sakura menatap Fugaku dan Kiseki dengan pandangan terharu. Sejak Kiseki lahir, Fugaku selalu memanjakannya dan menatap Kiseki penuh sayang. Bahkan ketika Kiseki lahir Fugaku meneteskan airmata haru dan memeluknya penuh sayang. Saat itu Sakura tahu bahwa Fugaku sangat menyayangi Kiseki sama besar dengan dia menyayangi Sasuke.

"Tou-san?" panggil Sakura.

Fugaku mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Fugaku.

"Okaeri." Balas Sakura.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Fugaku lalu duduk disofa.

"Baik, bagaimana dengan tou-san dan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku sehat, dan Sasuke sepertinya sedang kurang baik." Ucap Fugaku lelah.

"Sou ka." Balas Sakura sedih.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Sakura, kau membuat tou-san merasa bersalah." Ucap Fugaku pelan.

"Ne, kenapa jiji dan kaa-chan terlihat sedih?" tanya Kiseki polos.

Sakura dan Fugaku tersadar dari renungan mereka dan menatap Kiseki yang menatap mereka dengan wajah polosnya.

Fugaku tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak rambut Kiseki penuh sayang.

"Kami tidak apa-apa." ucap Fugaku.

Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap Kiseki yang selalu mengiingatkannya pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah seleSai makan siang Sasuke pergi menuju ruang kerjanya. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya dikursinya lalu menghela napas lelah. Sasuke menutup matanya, mencoba mengusir kegelisahan yang selama lima tahun ini mengganggunya. Namun setiap Sasuke menutup matanya, ingatannya akan kembali kelima tahun yang lalu. Kemasa dimana dia masih bersama Sakura, dan melewati hari-hari bersama. Sasuke membuka matanya dan membuka laci meja kerjanya lalu mengambil sebuah pigura kecil dari sana. Sebuah pigura yang membingkai foto penuh kenangan indah dan menyakitkan. Foto Sakura yang tengah tersenyum ceria disamping Sasuke yang berwajah datar. Foto yang Sakura ambil ketika mereka masih tinggal bersama di London. Sasuke memandang pigura ditangannya penuh rindu.

"Sakura" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke POV

"Sakura." Ucapku pada keheningan disekelilingku.

Selama lima tahun ini aku selalu menunggumu, menantimu. Setiap hari aku selalu memikirkanmu hingga aku tak menyadari jika hari telah berganti. Setiap malam aku merindukanmu hingga membuatku tak bisa tidur. Namun hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, hanya itu yang membuatku percaya. Aku selalu percaya bahwa kita pasti bertemu lagi, aku percaya itu. karena kau selalu menjadi bagian dari diriku. Dan selamanya aku akan merasakan dukunganmu ketika aku sangat membutuhkannya. Karena kita terikat oleh benang tak kasat mata. Sekarang kau menghilang, kau memang menghilang tapi asal kau tahu Sakura, tak seharipun aku melupakanmu. Aku memang tak bisa mengatakan semua ini dihadapanmu. Tapi aku tahu kau ada disini, dihatiku. Ketika aku tersesat dan merindukanmu seperti orang gila. Aku selalu mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku sangat bersyukur memilikimu didalam hidupku. Jika saja aku memiliki waktu untuk mengatakannya padamu.

Asal kau tahu Sakura, aku akan bertemu kembali denganmu karena kau tidak benar-benar pergi. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu berjalan disampingku setiap hari. Menjagaku, mendukungku, dan menemaniku.

"Aku akan bertemu kembali denganmu" ucapku yakin.

End of Sasuke POV

_**Always you will be part of me**_

_**And I will forever feel your strength when I needed most**_

_**You gone now, gone but not forgotten**_

_**I can't say this to your face but I know you here**_

_**I'll see you again, you never really left**_

_**I feel you walk beside me**_

_**I know I'll see you again**_

.

.

.

.

.

Malam mulai menyapa dan suasana riang berubah menjadi kesunyian. Sakura berjalan pelan menuju taman didepan rumahnya dengan segelas ocha hangat ditangannya. Sakura duduk dikursi taman didepan rumahnya. Suasana damai dan tenang menemani kemelut pikiran Sakura. Sakura tak menyangka kedatangan Fugaku kali ini adalah untuk membawanya pulang kembali ke Konoha. Tempat dimana dia dilahirkan yang memiliki banyak kenangan. Bukan tanpa alasan Fugaku memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura kembali. Semua ini dilakukan atas permintaan orang tua Sakura memohon Fugaku untuk membawa Sakura pulang. Sejak pertama memang Fugaku sudah mengatakan niatnya pada kedua orang tua Sakura. Pada awalnya kedua orang tua Sakura menentang keras rencana Fugaku. Namun setelah meyakinkan mereka bahwa Sakura akan baik-baik saja, kedua orang tua Sakura mengijinkan Sakura pergi. Hanya saja lima tahun adalah batas kesabaran kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan." Gumam Sakura.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Fugaku dan Sai tengah menatapnya dari balik kaca ruang tamu dibelakang Sakura.

"Ji-san, aku rasa lima tahun sudah cukup bagi Sasuke." Ucap Sai singkat.

"Ku rasa kau benar Sai." Balas Fugaku lalu menatap Sai.

"Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya kalau begitu ji-chan." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Fugaku.

"Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagian kalian." Gumam Fugaku sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Angin bertiup pelan menerbangkan helaian rambut soft pink milik Sakura. Sakura menutup matanga sejenak untuk merasakan hembusan angin diwajahnya. Mengingatkannya pada kenangan dimasa lalu. Sakura membuka mata dan menatap langit hitam penuh bintang yang menemaninya.

"Ne Sasuke, aku akan kembali." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

Sakura POV

"Ne Sasuke, aku akan kembali." Ucapku pada langit malam dan senyum mengembang dibibirku.

Dulu, kita tertawa lepas dan hari-hari menyenangkan karena kita mirip satu sama lain, saling memahami. Kau tidak tidak peduli dengan kebohongan sepele yang dulu dilakukan bukan. Meskipun kita tak punya tempat untuk kembali itu tidak masalah. Karena kita akan saling melindungi senyum yang mengembang dibibir. Banyaknya bintang dilangit sama dengan orang-orang yang pernah kutemui. Pergi, atau bahkan meninggalkanku pada akhirnya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku kekurangan apapun saat ini. Aku hanya ingin berada disampingmu Sasuke. Melihat kebahagiaan, kesedihan, dan semua hal yang kau lalui. Itu semua dimulai dari sini, saat ini juga. Aku harap kita dapat mengawali masa depan kita sekarang. Mulai hari ini aku yakin kita akan menjaga perasaan yang kita bawa sejak lama. Karena perasaan itu seperti daun yang berterbangan diterpa angina musim panas. Aku akan kembali dan memastikan kenangan yang kita miliki akan mekar untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

"Aku akan pulang, Sasuke." Ucapku bahagia.

End of Sakura POV

_**There are as many stars as people I've met, left**_

_**or the things I don't want to lose**_

_**I don't think I lack anything, now**_

_**I just want to by your side, watching**_

_**Happiness, sadness,and everything else**_

_**It start right here, right now**_

_**Let's make the future begin now**_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnya update juga :D *tebar bunga**

**Gimana chap kali ini? Apakah memuaskan? *semoga iya :D**

**Maaf nih author ga kilat update.a, hehehe**

**Soalnya author lg sibuk kuliah dan banyak tugas T^T *curhat**

**Seperti biasanya, hal yang bisa kita pelajari dari chap ini adalah**

"**ibu adalah seseorang yang memiliki jiwa begitu tegar meski dalam kesulitan. Dia akan berusaha membuat kita bahagia dengan caranya yang kadang tidak kita duga" *love you mom T^T***

"**seorang ayah memang selalu bermuka garang dan bicara dengan keras, tapi itu semua bukan berarti mereka tidak menyayangi kita. Karena jika kalian lihat lebih dekat, kalian akan tahu kalau ayah adalah orang yang paling peduli pada kita dan selalu mengawasi kita. Ayah selalu punya cara lain untuk menunjukan kasih sayangnya." *love you dad T^T***

**Dan yang lain**

"**jangan pernah berhenti percaya pada mimpi yang kalian buat. Karena sebagian mimpi memang membutuhkan jalan yang panjang untuk mewujudkannya. Jangan pernah berhenti dan berusaha. Lakukan yang terbaik dan lakukan kebaikan disetiap prosesnya. Hingga kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya"**

**Ya, jangan lempar author yang banyak omong ini :D**

**Semoga kita bisa mengambil nilai positif dari sebuah cerita, meski itu fiktif sekalipun. Karena kebaikan itu sesungguhnya memiliki banyak wajah ^^/**

**Seperti biasa, akhir kata tapi bukan kata terakhir**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian jika berkenan ^^**

**Arigatou minna~ ^^**


	12. connected

**Yo minna~**

**Saya update lagi nih…**

**Apakah kalian menantikan chap ini? XD**

**Apa ini chap terakhir? Kita lihat saja XD**

**Saat.a balas review**

**Sasusaku Uchiha : lah hikari tu anaknya hinata sama menma yang diadopsi sama sasuke setelah hinata meninggal :D**

**Penjelasannya ada di chap 8 kalo ga salah XD #author tukang lupa :P**

**Hontou ni arigatou buat dukungan.a *gambarimasu ^^/**

**Sasu love saku : ini sudah update dan detik2 proklamasi #eh**

**Detik2 bersatunya mereka akan segera dimulai dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya XD**

**sasuLuvsaku : ini udah update loh XD**

**hime aletta : makasih uda bilang keren :)**

**nasib seragamnya sasu gmna ya? Hehehe #ada deh, tunggu aja kelanjutannya XD**

**Guest : sugoi desuka?**

**Arigatou na ^^ ini udah update, tapi kaya.a ga kilat ya? Ga petir juga? XD**

**Nadya Harvard : sekuel ya? Hemmm…..**

**Boleh juga ide km nadya ;) *ky.a sih memang bakalan ada XD tp ga janji :)**

**Happy reading minna~**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : ga jelas, typos (don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Connected**

* * *

Sasuke dan Hikari sedang sarapan ketika suara bel berbunyi. Sasuke menyuruh pelayannya untuk membukakan pintu dan menyuruh sang tamu masuk.

"Hikari, apa kau masih marah pada tou-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ie, Hikari mau minta maaf sama tou-san." Ucap Hikari lirih.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Untuk perkataan Hikari kemarin. Sepertinya Hikari keterlaluan." Ucap Hikari menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, tou-san juga minta maaf jika selama ini tou-san tidak bisa jadi tou-san yang baik untuk Hikari." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak! Tou-san adalah tou-san terbaik yang pernah Hikari punya!" seru Hikari lalu berlari memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke membelai rambut hitam panjang milik Hikari. Semakin bertambahnya umur Hikari semakin dia mirip dengan ibunya, Hinata.

"Hikari tahu? Sebenarnya Hikari punya adik. Mungkin sekarang umurnya sudah lima tahun." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa Hikari tidak pernah bertemu dengannya tou-san?" tanya Hikari penasaran.

"Karena dia berada jauh dari sini." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kita saja yang pergi menemuinya?" tanya Hikari lagi.

"Karena tou-san tidak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang." Ucap Sasuke sedih.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Hikari tak terima.

"Karena…" ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh teriakan nyaring yang sangat dia hapal.

"Tadaima!" seru Itachi yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan diikuti oleh Konan dibelakangnya.

"Okaeri Itachi ji-san! Konan ba-san!" seru Hikari lalu berlari mendekati mereka.

"Okaeri." Balas Sasuke singkat.

Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mereka berpelukan singkat. Sedangkan Hikari sudah mulai sibuk dengan Yuki yang ada dalam gendongan Konan.

"Dimana tou-san?" tanya Itachi lalu duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Tou-san pergi ke suna." Jawab Sasuke.

"Untuk apa tou-san kesana?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Menjemput Sai." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sai? Memang ada apa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Kau ini! Masa kau lupa kalau lusa Sai akan menikah?!" geram Sasuke.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?!" ucap Itachi lalu menepukkan tangan kedahinya.

"Baka! Bukankah itu tujuanmu pulang?" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Kau benar." Ucap Itachi lalu tertawa setelahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke mendengus tak suka disampingnya.

.

.

.

Bandara Internasional Konoha

Suara hiruk pikuk mewarnai suasana dibandara pagi itu. Seakan tak peduli dengan kesibukan yang ada disekelilingnya, seorang anak kecil berambut hitam kebiruan berlari menuju pintu keluar bandara dengan sangat semangat. Mata hitamnya berbinar takjub melihat pemandangan diluar bandara. Mobil lalu lalang dihadapannya dengan sibuk, seulas senyum mengembang dibibir mungilnya. Jangan salahkan bocah kecil itu jika dia sangat terpesona menatap pemandangan dihadapannya. Mengingat selama ini yang dia lihat hanya hamparan padang rumput dan pegunungan saja.

"Kiseki?" panggil wanita bersurai merah muda pada bocah kecil tadi.

"Hai, kaa-chan!" jawab bocah kecil itu lalu berlari mendekati wanita yang memanggilnya.

"Apa kalian sudah siap? Kiseki? Sakura?" tanya Sai yang muncul dari belakang Sakura.

"Hai!" seru Kiseki semangat.

Sedangkan Sakura, wanita bersurai merah muda itu hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan dari Sai.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan tidak henti-hentinya Kiseki berdecak kagum menatap pemandangan dari dalam mobil. Kadang dia akan meminta Sakura atau Sai untuk berjanji mengajaknya jalan-jalan kesalah satu tempat yang dia lihat. Wajah antusiasnya begitu menggemaskan. Dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan mata membulat sempurna dipenuhi binar keingin tahuan. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ingin mencubit pipi _cuhbby_nya dengan gemas, seperti yang sedang dilakukan Sakura sekarang.

"Itai! Kaa-chan!" seru Kiseki sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah karena cubitan dari Sakura.

Sakura terkekeh pelan menatap wajah sebal Kiseki karena ulahnya.

Sai yang melihat pemandangan itu dari kaca sepion juga ikut tersenyum tipis.

Kiseki yang masih tidak terima dengan cubitan Sakura dipipinya melakukan demo diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah Kise-kun, jangan marah pada kaa-chan begitu." bujuk Sakura sambil menahat tawanya.

"Berhenti menertawakanku kaa-chan!" seru Kiseki tak suka.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, lalu sesat kemudian dia tersenyum dengan lembut pada Kiseki.

"Kau benar-benar anak tou-sanmu." Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus rambut Kiseki.

Kiseki menatap ibunya dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan bingung.

"Apa maksud perkataan kaa-chan?" tanya Kiseki.

"Lihat? Kau memang anaknya." Ucap Sakura lalu tertawa pelan.

Sedangkan Sai yang mendengar perkataan Sakura hanya bisa mendengus geli dari balik kemudi.

"Ne, apa maksudnya itu?!" tanya Kiseki lagi.

"Apa ya?" ucap Sakura pura-pura berpikir dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya didagu.

"Ayolah kaa-chan?! Beritahu Kise!" rengek Kiseki sambil menarik ujung baju Sakura manja.

"Ara, bukankah Kise sedang marah pada kaa-chan?!" goda Sakura.

"Kaa-chan curang!" protes Kiseki lalu menyilankan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Lihat? Bahkan pose marahmu sama dengan tou-sanmu." Ledek Sakura kembali.

Kiseki masih tidak mau memandang Sakura meski Sakura bicara padanya.

"Dia memang Sasuke versi mini Sakura." Ucap Sai santai.

Mendengar perkataan Sai yang menjelaskan maksud Sakura tadi membuat Kiseki kembali penasaran dan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Benarkah itu ji-chan?!" tanya Kiseki antusias.

"Tentu saja! Tanya saja pada kaa-chanmu." Jawab Sai.

"Benarkah itu kaa-chan?!" seru Kiseki.

"Tentu, karenanya kaa-chan sangat sayang pada Kiseki." Ucap Sakura lembut lalu tersenyum pada Kiseki.

"Kiseki juga sanyang kaa-chan!" seru Kiseki lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

Saat itu Kiseki lupa dengan rasa kesalnya karena ucapan Sakura. Kiseki memang sangat senang jika disamakan dengan Sasuke. Karena dengan begitu Kiseki tidak perlu takut jika bertemu dengan Sasuke yang katanya mirip dengannya. Bukankah Kiseki adalah Sasuke versi mini.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu lama hingga malam, akhirnya mereka sampai juga ditujuan. Sakura turun dari mobil dengan Kiseki yang tertidur dalam gendongannya. Sedangkan Sai sedang mengeluarkan koper milik sakra dari bagasi mobil. Sakura menatap rumah dihadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca penuh kerinduan. Sebuah rumah tingkat dua yang sederhana dengan halaman kecil didepannya, tidak berubah sama sekali. Kotak pos disamping pintu pagar masih sama seperti terakhir kali Sakura melihatanya. Masih penuh dengan coretan-coretan tangan kecilnya dulu. Sai menepuk bahu Sakura pelan lalu mendahuluinya memasuki halaman rumah itu. Rumah yang sangat Sakura rindukan. Rumah yang sudah tidak asing bagi Sakura. Rumah itu adalah rumahnya.

Sai memencet bel dan suara bel bergema didalam rumah. Sakura bisa mendengar langkah-langkah berat mulai mendekati pintu. Pintu terbuka dan disana berdiri dua orang yang sangat berarti bagi Sakura. Mereka tersenyum lembut menyambut Sakura pulang lalu merentangkan kedua tangan mereka sambil berucap bersamaan.

"Okaeri Sakura-chan." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Sakura sudah tak bisa membendung airmata yang dari tadi dia tahan. Airmata mengalir dan membasahi pipinya. Senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya sebelum menjawab ucapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tadaima, kaa-chan, tou-chan." Ucap Sakura lalu berlari memeluk kedua orang tuanya dan menangis haru.

Kiseki yang berada dipelukan Sakura mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan mulai membuka matanya. Kiseki mengucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kaa-chan?" panggil Kiseki dengan mata sedikit terbuka.

Sakura yang mendengar panggilan Kiseki menjauhkan badannya dari pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Sakura, Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki menatap Sakura dalam diam. Seakan mereka tahu bahwa Sakura akan mengatakan sesuatu. Sakura menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya penuh rindu dan rasa syukur. Sakura dapat melihat umur telah menggerogoti tubuh mereka. Ayahnya yang dulu memiliki rambut hitam sempurna sekarang sudah berubah menjadi putih dan mulai menipis. Ibunya masih cantik seperti dulu dengan rambut soft pink sama seperti Sakura, namun uban menghisainya diaman-mana. Dan jangan lupakan kerutan yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

'Selama itukah aku pergi?' pikir Sakura.

Kiseki yang baru bangun dari tidurnya hanya menatap Sakura bingung.

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan. Kenalkan ini Haruno Kiseki. Sakura minta maaf" Ucap Sakura pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kami sudah tahu semua ceritanya, dan kami sudah memaafkanmu Sakura." Ucap Mebuki lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Arigatou." Ucap Sakura tulus diikuti dengan tangisan.

"Kaa-chan kenapa menangis?" tanya Kiseki.

Sakura menatap Kiseki sekilas lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kaa-chan tidak apa-apa." ucap Sakura.

"Bohong! Lalu kenapa kaa-chan menangis?!" desak Kiseki.

"Kaa-chanmu tidak menangis karena sedih, dia menangis bahagia." Ucap Kizashi pada Kiseki.

"Jii-chan siapa?" tanya Kiseki polos.

"Sakura, hentikan tangisanmu dulu! Lihatlah, anakmu tidak mengenaliku?" canda Kizashi.

"Tou-san!" seru Sakura karena mendapat ledekan dari sang ayah. Sedangkan Mebuki hanya tersenyum geli melihat candaan yang lama menghilang dari rumahnya.

Sakura menurunkan Kiseki dari gendongannya lalu berjongkok disebelah Kiseki.

"Kiseki, mereka adalah orang tua kaa-chan. Jadi mereka adalah jii-chan dan baa-chan Kiseki." Terang Sakura diikuti senyum diakhir penjelasannya.

"Kenapa kaa-chan tidak bilang dari tadi sih?!" gerutu Kiseki dengan pipi yang merona malu.

"Gomenasi jii-chan, Kiseki tadi bicaranya tidak sopan." Ucap Kiseki sambil berojigi.

Kizashi dan Mebuki membulatkan kedua mata mereka kaget melihat sikap Kiseki yang sangat sopan.

"Kau mengajarinya dengan sangat baik Sakura." Puji Mebuki.

"Arigatou kaa-chan." Balas Sakura.

"Jii-chan! baa-chan! hajimemashite, ore wa Haruno Kiseki desu!" ucap Kiseki lantang dan sopan.

"Tidak usah seformal itu pada kakek Kiseki." Ucap Kizashi sambil menggarung bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hai jii-chan!" seru Kiseki dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya lalu berlari memeluk Kizashi. Kizashi mengangkat tubuh Kiseki lalu menggendongnya.

"Ucapkan salam pada nenekmu." Ucap Kizashi.

"Konbanwa baa-chan!" ucap Kiseki ceria.

"Konbanwa mo Kiseki-kun." Balas Mebuki.

Sai yang dari tadi diacuhkan akhirnya berdeham untuk menarik perhatian.

"Ehem!" deham Sai.

Keempat Haruno yang sedang melakukan reuni tersebut mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Sai yang sedang tersenyum aneh.

"Maaf Sai! Aku lupa kalau kau masih disini!" seru Sakura lalu mengajak Sai masuk kedalam rumah.

"Terimakasih karena sudah melupakanku Sakura." Sindir Sai.

"Gomen." Bisik Sakura.

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan, ini Uchiha Sai yang selama ini menjagaku." Ucap Sakura pada orang tuanya.

"Konbanwa Haruno-san." Ucap Sai sopan.

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu pada kami, Fugaku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada kami." Ucap Kizashi santai.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." ucap Sai lega.

"Silahkan duduk Sai." Ucap Mebuki ramah.

"Terimakasih Haruno-san, tapi saya harus buru-buru karena Fugaku ji-san sudah menunggu." Tolak sai sopan.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Mampirlah lagi kapan-kapan." Tawar Kizashi.

"Kami titip salam untuk Fugaku. Dan terimakasih sudah mengantar Sakura dengan selamat sampai dirumah." Tambah Mebuki.

"Sama-sama baa-chan. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pamit Sai.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Sakura bangun terlalu pagi karena Sai menelponnya. Sakura membantu ibunya memasak dan menyiapkan sarapan. Setelah sarapan Kizashi mengajak Kiseki bermain ditaman dekat rumah. Jam menunjukan pukul 9 pagi dan Sakura mulai bersiap-siap menyambut tamu yang menurut Sai akan datang pukul 9.30.

"Kaa-chan?! Jika ada orang yang mencariku suruh mereka untuk menunggu!" teriak Sakura sebalum kembali kekamarnya.

Tak lama setelah Sakura masuk kekamarnya bel berbunyi dengan nyaring. Dengan tenang Mebuki membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung mendapat serangan pertanyaan dari sahabat Sakura yang sudah Mebuki anggap anak sendiri, Yamanaka Ino.

"Bibi?! Dimana Sakura? Apa benar dia sudah kembali? Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa bibi memarahinya? Aku harap bibi tidak melakukannya!" seru Ino didepan wajah Mebuki yang membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau itu cerewet sekali!" gerutu pria berambut hitam dibelakang Ino.

"Diam kau Shika!" balas Ino.

"Kalau kau menanyai bibi seperti itu bagaimana bibi bisa menjawabnya?" sindir pria berambut merah gelap disamping Shikamaru.

"Bukan urusanmu Gaara!" geram Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, tenangkan dirimu." Ucap wanita berambut coklat disamping Gaara yang sedang menggendong seorang balita lucu berumur tiga tahun.

"Dengarkan perkataan Matsuri Ino." Tambah wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri disamping Shikamaru.

"hai! Temari-nee." ucap Ino kalah.

Mebuki hanya tersenyum maklum melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian masuk dulu dan tunggu Sakura diruang tamu." Ucap Mebuki lalu menghilang dari hadapan kelima orang tersebut.

"Menunggu Sakura?!" gumam Ino.

"Sepertinya pesan yang kita terima kemarin benar, meski kita tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya." Ucap Gaara.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Shikamaru.

Mereka memasuki rumah Sakura dan duduk diruang tamu dengan gelisah. Mebuki datang membawa minum tak lama setelah mereka masuk.

"Bibi, mana Sakura? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino kawatir.

Mebuki hanya tersenyum singkat tap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung pada orangnya Ino?" ucap Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dibelakang Mebuki.

"Sakura!" seru Ino yang langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Ino! Kau bisa membunuhku jika memeluku terlalu erat!" seru Sakura.

"Biarkan saja! Aku tidak peduli! Kau jahat Sakura! Kau jahat!" seru Ino.

"Gomen." Ucan Sakura pelan.

"Kau tahu tidak selama lima tahun ini kami menghawatirkanmu?! Kau tahu tidak?!" seru Ino.

"Aku tahu, arigatou." Ucap Sakura tulus.

Cukup lama Ino meneriakan perasaannya selama ini pada Sakura tanpa mau melepas pelukannya. Ino menangis sambil terus berteriak pada Sakura dan Sakura hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya Ino berhenti.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas dengan kekehan oleh Ino.

"Aku senang kau kembali." Ucap Ino.

"Aku juga." Balas Sakura.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan mengajaknya duduk. Posisi duduk yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, itulah yang bisa Sakura simpulkan. Karena sekarang Sakura duduk disamping Ino dan berhadapan langsung dengan empat orang lainnya. Mereka menatap Sakura penuh tanya dan hal itu membuat Sakura gugup sendiri.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan tatapan itu padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami butuh penjelasan Sakura." Ucap Gaara tegas.

Sakura menhela napas sebelum dia memulai menceritakan kejadian lima tahun yang lalu saat dia menghilang. Sakura menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Fugaku, tentang alasan dibalik menghilangnya dirinya dan kenapa dia setuju dengan permintaan Fugaku. Semua Sakura jelaskan tanpa menutupi apapun, kecuali tentang Sai. Sakura tidak menceritakan tentang Sai karena Sai memintanya untuk merahasiakannya.

"Begitulah ceritanya." Ucap Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Sudah kuduga." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino.

"Kalian ingat bagaimana sulitnya kita menemukan Sakura? Bahkan seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke saja tidak bisa menemukannya? Aku sempat berpikir mungkin Uchiha yang membuat Sakura mengilang mengingat sulitnya kita menemukannya." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Mencari sesuatu yang sebenarnya dekat denganmu adalah hal yang sulit." Ucap Gaara.

"Tepat sekali." Balas Shikamaru.

"Pantas saja kita tidak bisa menemukan Sakura! Dasar Uchiha!" umpat Ino.

"Apa kau memanggilku?" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Sai?!" ucap Sakura kaget.

"Kau?!" seru Ino.

Semua mata yang ada didalam ruangan itu menatap Ino curiga.

"Kau kenal dengan Sai?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Eto, a-aku se-sebenarnya…" ucap Ino terbata.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Dia tunanganku Sakura." Ucap Sai santai

"NANI?!" teriak Sakura, Matsuri dan Temari bersamaan. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Gaara menggulirkan kedua mata mereka bosan.

"Jadi berita itu benar?" tanya Gaara.

"Seperti yang kau dengar tentu saja." Ucap Sai.

"Kalian akan datang bukan?" tanya Sai.

"Mendokusei!" gumam Shikamaru.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan kalian bertunangan?!" tanya Sakura pada Sai.

"Sejak lima tahun yang lalu Sakura! Sebelum kau menghilang tentu saja." Jelas Sai.

Gaara dan Shikamaru menatap Sai curiga.

"Ino jelaskan semua ini padaku!" seru Sakura.

"Seperti yang Sai katakan, aku dan dia dijodohkan lima tahun yang lalu. Kau ingat saat aku cuti untuk pulang ke Konoha? Itu adalah hari dimana kami bertunangan." Jelas Ino.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" seru Sakura tak terima.

"Karena kau sudah keburu menghilang sebelum aku sempat mengatakannya padamu, FOREHEAD!" balas Ino.

"Dasar kau PIG!" seru Sakura lalu memeluk Ino.

Ino tersenyum dalam pelukan Sakura dan membalas pelukannya.

"Omedetou!" seru Sakura.

"Doita" balas Ino.

"Jadi nona Yamanaka?" ucap Sai.

"Apa?!" seru Ino yang menatap Sai sebal.

"Apa kau siap menikah denganku besok? Bukankah sahabatmu sudah kembali?" goda Sai.

A-apa?! be-besok?!" seru Ino kaget.

"Besok?!" ulang Sakura tak yakin.

"Benar! Besok! Undangan sudah disebar dan semuanya sudah beres. Kau hanya perlu datang menggunakan gaun putih besok pagi nona Yamanaka, atau perlu kupanggil kau nona Uchiha?" goda Sai kembali yang berhasil membuat wajah Ino memerah sepenuhnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa harus menunggu hingga lima tahun?" tanya Matsuri penasaran.

"Tentu saja karena nona Yamanaka tidak mau menikah denganku sebelum sahabatnya kembali." Jawab Sai diakhiri dengan senyum anehnya.

"PIG?!" seru Sakura tak suka.

"Ayolah FOREHEAD! Mana bisa aku menikah jika pendamping mempelai wanitanya saja tidak ada?!" ucap Ino ketus.

Sakura membulatkan matanya kaget lalu memeluk Ino kembali.

"Arigatou!" ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau tahu apapun yang terjadi besok kau harus jadi pendampingku!" ancam Ino dengan nada bercanda.

"Meski besok badai?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau harus datang!" jawab Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan gempa bumi?" canda Sakura.

"Bukan urusanku! yang jelas kau harus datang!"

"Kalau ada tsunami bagaimana?" pancing Sakura kembali.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura lalu menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau mendoakan suapaya aku besok tidak jadi menikah ya?!" seru Ino kesal.

Dan seketika tawa meledak diruang tamu milik keluarga Haruno yang selama lima tahun ini sepi.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari mulai sore dan sepertinya tamu Sakura tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk pulang.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian makan malam saja disini?" ucap Sakura ketika menyadari hari mulai sore.

"Tidak usah, nanti kami merepotkan." tolak Temari halus.

"Justru kalau kau menolaknya aku akan marah Temari-nee." Ancam Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! tapi kau harus mengijinkan kami untuk membantu! Tidak ada tawar-tawaran lagi!" ucap Ino tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah aku menyerah." Ucap Sakura pasrah.

"Matsuri, biarkan Gaara dan yang lain menjaga Sora." Ucap Temari sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menyusul Sakura dan Ino.

"Gaara-kun, tolong jaga Sora sebentar." Ucap Matsuri lalu menyerahkan balita berumur tiga tahun berambut merah kepangkuan Gaara.

"Hn." Balas Gaara.

"Mendokusei!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Jadi dia anakmu?" tanya Sai yang duduk dihadapan Gaara dan Shikamaru.

"Hn, namanya Sabaku Sora." Ucap Gaara.

"Langsung saja, akan aku ceritakan bagaimana Sakura menghilang sebelum kalian mulai menanyaiku ini-itu." Ucap Sai serius.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti." Balas Gaara.

"Dan pesan yang kami terima itu darimu kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Benar sekali Shikamaru." Jawab Sai dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Akulah orang yang menjemput dan menyembunyikan Sakura selama ini atas permintaan Fugaku ji-san di Suna. Dan masalah kenapa Gaara bisa tidak tahu Sakura berada di Suna padahal Gaara adalah salah satu putra pemimpin Suna, itu karena pemimpin Suna sekarang adalah sahabatku selama aku kuliah." Terang Sai.

"Kankuro." Gumam Gaara.

"Pantas saja." Ucap Shikamaru.

Keluarga Sabaku adalah keluarga yang memimpin Suna secara turun-temurun. Itulah mengapa Sabaku Kankuro, kakak laki-laki Gaara menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Sebenarnya Gaaralah yang diminta untuk meneruskan posisi ayahnya, hanya saja Gaara tidak mau. Dia tidak tertarik dengan politik dan memilih untuk mengembangkan rumahsakit keluarga.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kalian ketahui?" pancing Sai.

"Apa Sasuke sudah tahu Sakura kembali? Dari pesan yang kau kirim, kau meminta kami merahasiakan hal ini darinya bukan?" tanya Gaara.

"Itu hal lain lagi." Ucap Sai misterius.

"Kami tahu kau merencanakan sesuatu." Ucap Shikamaru serius.

"Hn." Balas Gaara.

Tiga pria tersebut saling menatap dalam diam dan suasana menjadi sedikit tidak menyenangkan hingga suara memecahkannya.

"Tadaima!" seru Kiseki berlari memasuki rumah.

Ketiga pria yang tadinya saling menatap tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara.

"Okaeri." Balas Sai.

Sedangkan dua pria lain dihadapan Sai hanya bisa membulatkan mata mereka kaget. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak kaget jika mereka melihat sahabat mereka dalam versi mini. Bersahabat sejak kecil dengan Sasuke membuat Gaara dan Shikamaru menggumamkan satu nama yang sama begitu melihat Kiseki.

"Sa-Sasuke?" gumam Gaara dan Shikamaru.

Kiseki mengalihkan tatapannya pada sai dan tersenyum senang.

"Sai ji-chan!" seru Kiseki lalu berlari menuju Sai.

"Lihat bajumu? Kenapa kotor sekali? Dan wajahmu juga belepotan tanah begitu?" tanya Sai kawatir.

"Daijoubu ji-chan! Kiseski hanya bermain _baseball_ bersama jii-chan kok." Jawab Kiseki penuh semangat.

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan Kiseki suka _baseball_?" tanya Sai penasaran karena setahunya Kiseki tidak pernah bicara soal _baseball_ selama ini.

"Sejak tadi pagi!" seru Kiseki semangat.

"Tadi pagi? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sai lagi.

Kiseki mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sai lalu memberinya isyarat supaya mendekat.

"Rahasia." Ucap Kiseki ditelinga Sai.

Setelah mendengar perkataan itu Sai langsung menyerang Kiseki dengan cara menggelitikinya.

"Jadi Kiseki mau bermain rahasia-rahasiaan dengan paman?" ucap Sai tanpa menghentikan gelitikannya.

"Pa-paman! Ge-geli!" seru Kiseki ditengah tawa renyahnya.

"Ehem!" Gaara berdeham cukup keras sehingga Sai menghentikan gelitikannya pada Kiseki.

"Aku hampir lupa. Kiseki, ini teman ayah dan ibumu. Yang berambut merah dan berwajah datar itu bernama Sabaku Gaara dan yang berambut hitam dengan wajah mengantuk itu bernama Nara Shikamaru, sedangkan balita manis berambut merah itu bernama Sabaku Sora. Ucapakan salam pada mereka." Ucap Sai.

"Maaf untuk perkenalan yang terlambat. Nama saya Haruno Kiseki, salam kenal Sabaku ji-san, Nara ji-san" ucap Kiseki sopan

Untuk beberapa detik Gaara dan Shikamaru sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat perubahan sikap Kiseki yang berubah dengan cepat dari seorang anak polos yang menjahili pamannya menjadi anak umur lima tahun yang begitu sopan.

"Panggil saja aku Gaara ji-san." Ucap Gaara.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Shikamaru ji-san saja." Ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah yang tidak mengantuk lagi.

'Benar-benar Sasuke versi mini' pikir Shikamaru dan Gaara.

.

.

.

Malam itu Sakura menghabiskan waktunya bersama sahabat dan teman-temannya hingga malam. Melepas semua kerinduan dan perasaan yang terpendam selama lima tahun. Sayangnya entah karena alasan apa Sai melarang Sakura untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Padahal banyak sekali hal yang ingin Sakura katakan pada Sasuke.

Sakura POV

Aku menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati karena aku takut membangunkan Kiseki yang ada dalam gendonganku. Aku sempat kaget ketika melihat penampilan Kiseki dengan baju kotor dan wajah penuh tanah. Ketika kutanya kenapa dia sampai kotor seperti itu dia menjawab bahwa dia kotor karena bermain _baseball_ dengan ayah dengan senyum bahagia menhiasi wajah kecilnya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah lupa reaksi Ino, Matsuri dan Temari-nee saat pertama kali mereka melihat Kiseki. Wajah terkejut mereka sungguh lucu dan yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti tertawa adalah mereka sampai tak bisa bicara dan hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulut seperti ikan yang butuh air.

Aku meletakkan Kiseki diatas ranjang dan menuju balkon kamarku. Entah kenapa aku tidak merasa mengantuk. Aku memandang langit malam yang begitu gelap tanpa ada satu bintangpun disana. Bahkan bulan tak menunjukan wajahnya malam ini. Aku merasa seperti sedang menatap matamu saat ini, Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu saat ini juga. Bahwa hati kita selalu terhubung karena aku merasa besok kita akan bertemu. Dan saat itu aku tidak akan melepas semua mimpi yang kupunya. Didalam hatiku ada sebuah luka dengan perasaan yang tak bisa kuraih tanpa bantuanmu. Mulai besok aku akn meninggalkan semua keraguanku agar bisa bersamamu. Kau tahu Sasuke, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin menggenggam tanganku. Mari kita mulai semuanya kembali dari awal untuk masa depan yang kita inginkan. Karena esok kita pasti akan bertemu kembali, Sasuke.

_**I WANT TO TELL YOU RIGHT NOW**_

_**THAT OUR HEARTS ARE CONNECTED**_

_**I'M NOT GOING TO LET GO OF THE DREAM I'VE STARTED TO FOLLOW, HOLD ON**_

_**INSIDE MY CHEST, THERE'S A HIDDEN WOUND WITH FEELINGS I CAN'T REACH**_

_**I WILL TURN AROUND THOSE TREMBLING FOOTSTEPS**_

_**AND TAKE A STEP TOWARDS TOMORROW**_

_**I WANT TO TELL YOU RIGHT NOW**_

_**IT'S ALRIGHT, TAKE HOLD OF MY HAND**_

_**LET'S START AGAIN FROM HERE**_

_**FOR THAT FUTURE I WISH FOR OVER AND OVER**_

**TBC**

* * *

**Yatta! \^^/**

**Akhirnya update juga XD**

**Apakah chap ini terlalu biasa? #kaya.a**

**Ini bukan chap terakhir XD karena author berencana tamatin fic ini di chap 13 #angka keramat XD *abaikan**

**Dan tunggu saat-saat mendebarkan pertemuan mereka :D**

**Apa yang akan terjadi? #saksikanlah XD**

**akhir kata tapi bukan kata terakhir**

**silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review ya readers ^_***

**arigatou minna~**


	13. alasanku

**Yo minna~ maaf telat update nih ^^, inu update buat tgl 10 mei tp baru sempet sekarang, maaf ya ~**

**Ga kerasa ya akhirnya U-niform berakhir juga T^T *ngelap ingus pake bajunya Sasuke**

**_Chap terakhir ini saya persembahkan untuk _****_Tsurugi De Lelouch a.k.a wulanz-senpai_****_ yang katanya baru ulang tahun :)_**

**_Otanjoubi omedtou gozaimasu senpai ^^ aku selalu menyukai FF buatanmu ^^ *maaf telat_**

**_Dan chap ini juga aku persembahkan untuk imotouku _****_allihyun_****_ yang sedang mencoba hal yang baru :) *sukses kan?_**

**_Ganbate ne imotou ^^_**

**_Dan tentu saja saya persembahkan untuk readers tercinta :* :* :* #peluk-cium_**

**Sepertinya saya sudah tidak punya hutang pertanyaan yg muncul dari chap 1-12 bukan? *sigh**

**Pertanyaan tentang perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura-siapa hinata-keputusan Sasuke-keputusan Sakura-kesedihan Sakura-kegalauan Sasuke-kenapa hinata tidak dijodohkan dg Itachi-dan yang paling HOT adalah masalah PAIR yang bikin kotak review jadi panas XD**

**Sebenarnya author sedih harus mengakhiri Fic ini TAT, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau terlalu panjang author takut nanti ceritanya jadi kaya sinetron XD**

**Sedikit curhat dari author tentang U-niform *behind the scene ^_***

**Pertama author mendapat ide untuk menulis ini adalah ketika author mendengarkan lagu YUI yang berjudul sama dan langsung membayangkan sasusaku sebagai pemeran utamanya :D**

**Setelah diupdate ternyata mendapat banyak respon positive untuk dijadikan multichap *sempet takut ga bisa :D**

**Setelah dicoba ternyata respon semakin positive XD**

**Dan mulai dari chap 3 author mulai mendengarkan lagu dan mencari lagu yang sesuai, atau menyesuaikan lagu dengan jalan ceritanya :) *author tipe org yg nulis fic per chapter XD jd update.a ga pasti :P**

**Apa readers sadar kalau semua judul chap U-niform adalah judul lagu? *sadar ga? XD**

**Dan satuhal yang selalu membuat author semangat menulis dan update kilat bin petir adalah dukungan readers semua, baik yang review, log-in, maupun silent readers sekalipun :D**

**Hanya butuh satu kalimat dari kalian dan author akan langsung menulis chap selanjutnya *kalau sedang tidak sibuk tentu saja XD**

**"update kilat" hanya dengan kata itu author akan senyum-senyum gaje kaya orang ga waras XD**

**Yang jelas terimakasih untuk kalian semua, hontou ni arigatou minna~ T^T**

**Peluk cium dari author buat kalian :* :* :***

**Saat.a balas review**

**sasuLuvsaku : iya, ini udah tamat, author jg sedih T^T**

**Sasusaku Uchiha : ada kok penjelasannya di chap 8, coba deh bca lg :D  
ni udah update ^^**

**Sasu love saku : ini sudah diproklamasikan :D**

**Dee-chan : ga pp :) yg penting skrg udah baca kn? :D**

**Ini udah update XD**

**Guest : ini author tanggung jawab kok XD**

**Update kilat :D**

**Happy reading minna~**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : ga jelas, typos (don't like don't read)**

**Otanjoubi omedetou ****Tsurugi De Lelouch**

**Ganbate na imotou ****allihyun**

**Rating : T**

**Alasanku**

* * *

Hari berganti dan mentari mulai menyapa bumi. Kicauan burung mengusik tiduk nyenyak bocah berumur lima tahun berwajah manis dan berambut hitam kebiruan diatas ranjangnya. Bocah itu mengucek matanya lalu duduk diatas ranjang besar yang sedikit rapi.

"Ohayo kaa-chan." Ucap bocah manis itu pada wanita yang duduk membelakanginya dimeja rias.

"Ohayo Kise-kun." Jawab lembut wanita itu.

Kiseki turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana Kise-kun?" tanya sang ibu.

"Mandi." Balas Kiseki singkat lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

"Sakura?!" panggil Mebuki dari ruang tamu.

"Hai kaa-chan!" seru Sakura sambil berlari keluar kamarnya.

Sakura sampai diruang tamu dengan napas yang sedikit tersendat.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Mebuki.

"Gomen." Ucap Sakura lalu nyengir kuda pada sang ibu.

"Dasar kau ini tidak pernah berubah." Desah Mebuki lelah.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo cepat berangkat! Nanti kita terlambat!" ajak Kizashi.

Hari itu Sakura tidak memakai gaun, dia hanya memakai dress sederhana berwarna pink pucat polos. Sedangkan Kiseki beserta kedua orang tuanya sudah memakai pakain formal mereka. Kizashi memakai jas lengkap, sedangkan ibunya Mebuki memakai kimono berwarna hijau persis seperti mata sang ibu. Sedangkan Kiseki sudah lengkap dengan tuxedo hitam yang dikirim oleh Sai kemarin. Kiseki terlihat sangat tampan dengan baju yang dia pakai.

Perjalanan terasa begitu singkat bagi Sakura. Dan entah mengapa dia merasa gugup, padahal ini bukan hari pernikahannya. Setelah memarkir mobil ditempat parkir khusus yang sengaja disediakan Ino, Sakura turun bersama Kiseki menuju ruangan pengantin wanita. Dan Sakura langsung disambut oleh tiga wajah garang sahabatnya.

"Gomen." Cicit Sakura.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih forehead?!" seru Ino kesal.

"Sudah Ino-chan, jangan marah-marah. Nanti _make-up_mu rusak." Ucap Matsuri.

"Kau! Cepat kemari! Dan ganti bajumu dengan ini!" seru Temari garang menyerahkan gaun berwarna putih selutut pada Sakura.

Sakura menerima gaun pemberian Temari dan langsung masuk keruang ganti. Sementara ketiga sahabatnya tengah menyeringai senang. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan.

Sementara Sakura sibuk mengganti bajunya Kiseki mengamati ruangan dimana dia berada. Ruangannya sangat luas dan hanya ada dua sofa dimasing-masing ujungnya. Salah satu sofa sedang digunakan oleh Ino dan yang lain untuk duduk dan mendiskusikan sesuatu. Sedangkan sofa yang lain diduduki oleh seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dan bermata onyx yang sedang sibuk dengan bukunya. Gadis kecil itu memakai dress terusan berwarna biru tua dengan renda dibagian bawahnya. Setelah dilihat dengan seksama, Kiseki tahu kalau gadis itu seumuran dengannya. Karena lelah dan tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, Kiseki akhirnya mendekati gadis itu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Kiseki sopan.

Gadis manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap Kiseki lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah duduk disebelah gadis cilik itu, Kiseki menghela napas lelah karena harus memakai pakaian formal yang membuatnya merasa gerah.

"Untuk ukuran anak lima tahun kau cukup tahu sopan santun." Ucap gadis cilik disamping Kiseki.

Kiseki menatap gadis kecil disampingnya dari sudut matanya dan tetap diam. Kiseki tidak tertarik dengan topik yang menurutnya tidak penting. Benar-benar Sasuke versi mini.

"Kau cukup tampan, tapi menyebalkan." Ucap gadis itu ketus.

"Hn." Gumam Kiseki lalu melepas dasi kupu-kupunya.

Gadis cilik itu menutup buku ditangannya dan menatap Kiseki tak suka.

"Nara Aoi." Ucap gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Haruno Kiseki." Jawab Kiseki datar lalu menjabat tangan Aoi singkat.

"Keajaiban dimusim semi ya?" gumam Aoi.

"Maaf?" tanya Kiseki yang mendengar gumaman Aoi.

"Arti namamu bagus, _Haru no Kiseki_. Keajaiaban dimusim semi." Ulang Aoi lalu tersenyum pada Kiseki.

"Arigatou." Balas Kiseki yang memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat tipis dipipinya.

"Kalau malu begitu kau jadi manis tahu!" ledek Aoi lalu terkekeh.

"Urusai!" balas Kiseki.

Kedua bocah kecil itu masih sibuk saling ejek dan menarik perhatian empat wanita dalam ruangan itu. Dan lihat cara mereka berkomunikasi. Apa benar mereka anak umur lima tahun yang polos. Keturunan Uchiha dan Nara yang dikaruniai otak jenius sungguh menakutkan. Cara mereka berkomunikasi sudah seperti orang dewasa saja.

"Ne, forehead! Sepertinya Kiseki dan Aoi saling menyukai." Bisik Ino pada Sakura yang sedang dirias oleh Temari.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." dukung Matsuri.

"Jangan ganggu mereka." Ucap Temari tegas.

"Benar kata Temari-nee, biarkan saja mereka. Kalau sudah waktunya juga nanti mereka akan mendekat sendiri." Ucap Sakura lalu memberi kedipan matanya pada Temari.

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti bajunya dan didandani oleh Temari, Sakura menatap wajahnya dicermin dengan ekspresi kaget. Terang saja Sakura keget setelah mengamati dengan teliti wajah serta gaun yang dia kenakan. Temari hanya sedikit memoles wajah Sakura dengan _make-up_ karena pada dasarnya Sakura sudah cantik. Sekarang mari kita lihat gaun yang Sakura kenakan. Gaun putih selutut tanpa lengan itu sangat pas ditubuh Sakura. Bagian bawanya mengembang dan berenda, persis seperti baju yang Ino kenakan. Hanya saja bedanya gaun yang Ino kenakan memiliki ekor gaun yang sangat panjang. Dan satu hal yang membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman adalah lambang keluarga Uchiha yang menghiasi punggung gaun itu. Sebenarnya jika simbol itu biasa saja tanpa modifikasi mungkin Sakura tidak akan merasa risih. Hanya saja lambang dipunggung gaunnya berbentuk jaring-jaring yang mengekspose punggung putih bersih miliknya. Sakura melirik gaun yang dikenakan Temari dan Matsuri, semua terlihat biasa saja. Lalu Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada gaun yang Ino kenakan dan kedua mata Sakura menyipit curiga. Tentu saja Sakura curiga, karena gaunnya memiliki design yang sama seperti yang Ino kenakan, persis sekali kecuali pada bagian ekor gaun.

"Kau kenapa forehead?!" tanya Ino yang sadar dengan tatapan Sakura.

"Kenapa gaun kita sama?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Oh ayolah forehead! Kau itu pendamping mempelai wanita! Apa kau lupa?!" seru Ino kesal.

"Kau benar." Ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum canggung dan menghilangkan kecurigaan dalam pikirannya.

Sakura kembali menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin ketika akhirnya Temari selesai menggelung rambut soft pinknya yang panjang. Membuat punggungnya semakin terekspos.

"Sempurna!" ucap Temari.

"Kau cantik sekali Sakura-chan!" seru Matsuri heboh.

"Aku lebih cantik tentu saja." Goda Ino lalu mereka berempat tertawa.

.

.

.

Alunan nada yang tercipta dari tuts-tuts piano hitam legam diujung gedung pernikahan mengalun indah mengantarkan para tamu yang baru datang untuk duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Mempelai laki-laki dan pendampingnya mulai sibuk menyambut tamu yang datang. Namun ada yang aneh dengan pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang memiliki model unik mencuat kebelakang disamping mempelai pria. Dia terus bergerak gelisah diposisisnya hingga mengusik sang kakak yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hei otouto! Ada apa denganmu?!" bisik Itachi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat gelisah sejak tadi." Ucap Sai santai.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

"Gelisah?" tanya Itachi.

"Benar Itachi-nii, Sasuke terlihat gelisah seperti orang yang akan naik pelaminan." Goda Sai lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke menatap Sai tajam dan mendecih tak suka.

"Cih!"

"Kalian ini tidak pernah berubah." Ucap Itachi pasrah lalu membiarkan Sasuke dan Sai saling melempar _deathgalre_.

Ketiga pria Uchiha itu terlihat luar biasa saat ini. Sai dengan baju pernikahannya yang serba putih kecuali dasinya yang berwarna merah dengan simbol Uchiha dibagian kerahnya tengah sibuk memakai sarung tangannya tanpa sedetikpun menghilangkan senyuma aneh andalannya. Disebelahnya, Sasuke tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada tak kalah tampan dengan Sai. Sasuke memakai tuxedo berwarna hitam kebalikan dengan apa yang Sai pakai. Jika Sai terlihat luar biasa tampan dengan tuxedo putihnya, maka Sasuke terlihat begitu menggoda dengan tuxedo hitamnya. Salahkan Sasuke yang dengan sengaja membuka dua kancing atas kemeja biru dongkernya. Dan dasi hitam yang harusnya terikat rapi justru Sasuke lepas dan membiarkannya menggantung dilehernya. Terang saja sejak tadi tamu perempuan tak bisa melepaskan pandangan mereka dari Sasuke. Salahkan Sasuke jika para tamu perempuan yang hadir tak bisa mengikuti acara dengan tenang. Tak berbeda dengan dua Uchiha sebelumnya, Itachi juga memiliki penampilan yang tak kalah luar biasa dari meraka. Itachi memakai tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja merah didalamnya, serta dasi putih sebagai penyempurna. Itachi tentu saja terlihat tampan seperti dua Uchiha yang lain. Yang membedakan Itachi dengan Sasuke dan Sai adalah sikap serta karisma yang menguar dari dirinya. Yang jelas hanya satu kata yang akan keluar dari mulut para tamu yang melihat tiga kombinasi Uchiha tersebut, 'sempurna'.

Setelah para tamu datang dan ruangan semakin ramai, Itachi maju menuju panggung yang berada di ujung ruangan.

"Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih pada para tamu yang datang pada acara hari ini. Kita disini untuk menyaksikan pernikahan dari adik saya yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, saya harap para undangan tidak menunggu terlalu lama." Ucap Itachi lalu kembali duduk dibangku paling depan disamping ayahnya.

Musik kembali mengalun indah dan pintu disamping kanan gedung terbuka menampakan gadis pirang dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya. Semua mata menatapnya kagum dan tak bisa berkedip. Ino berjalan begitu anggun dengan dituntun oleh ayahnya. Sakura, Temari dan Matsuri berjalan dibelakangnya. Sai menyeringai senang ketika menyadari tubuh Sasuke disebelahnya menegang kaget saat melihat wanita cantik berambut pink dibelakang Ino.

"Kau suka dengan kejutannya?" bisik Sai ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sai tak percaya lalu menyipitkan matanya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi dan melihatnya sedang menyeringai. Sedangkan ayahnya Fugaku menatapnya dengan muka datar dengan bibir berkedut menahan tawa. Sasuke akhirnya sadar kalau dia sedang dikerjai oleh sepupunya yang menyebalkan, kakaknya yang aneh dan ayahnya yang dingin sekaligus. Andai saja saat itu tidak banyak orang, mungkin Sasuke sudah berteriak OOC didepan tiga orang yang mengerjainya itu. Sayangnya Sasuke tak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Dia kembali menatap wanita yang sudah sangat dia rindukan itu. Dan tanpa sengaja mata mereka saling bertemu dan tak bisa melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain.

Sakura POV

Musik mengalun indah dan pintu didepan kami mulai terbuka. Aku, Matsuri dan Temari-nee berjalan mengiringi Ino yang digandeng oleh Inoichi jii-san. Para tamu mulai memandangi Ino dan kami saat kami mulai mendekat. Aku terus menatap lantai karena merasa gugup ditatap banyak orang. Apalagi dengan gaun yang memamerkan punggungku ini.

"Sakura, angkat kepalamu!" bisik Temari-nee yang berdiri disampingku.

Ku angkat kepalaku dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah onyx sekelam malam yang tengah memandangku penuh rindu. Pemilik onyx itu tak mengalihkan tatapannya sedetikpun dariku dan akupun begitu. Kami seperti tertarik oleh medan magnet yang menguar dari kedua bola mata kami. Kalau hari ini bukan hari pernikahan Ino mungkin aku sudah berlari menerjang Sasuke sekarang juga.

Aku terus menatapnya dan Sasuke menatapku balik, kami saling bertatapan. Mengucapkan banyak kata lewat tatapan mata. Aku tahu Sasuke sangat merindukanku, karena aku juga begitu. Aku ingin memeluknya, minta maaf padanya dan banyak hal lain yang ingin kulakukan. Sepertinya aku harus berusaha untuk mengendalikan diriku. Semua emosi yang pernah aku bagi dengannya masih bisa kurasakan. Bahkan setelah bertemu dengannya, perasaan ini seakan meluap seperti air mata yang dulu pernah membasahi pipiku tanpa sadar.

Akhirnya kami sampai didepan mempelai laki-laki. Sasuke berdiri tepat disebelahku dan aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang seirama dengan jantungku. Potongan-potongan kecil ingatanku tentangnya mulai berputar diingatanku dan berubah menjadi harapan yang indah. Aku ingin sekali menunjukan pada Sasuke bahwa masa depan sedang menunggu kami untuk melangkah. Aku ingin memberitahunya bahwa meski sempat terpisah, aku tidak pernah melupakan ikatan ini. Hari ini aku akan mengajaknya berjalan bersama menuju kebebasan. Setelah mencari alasan agar bisa berdiri disini dan menemukan satu sama lain. Aku tersenyum bahagia dan dia juga begitu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari sudut mataku. Dan dari matamu aku menemukan jawaban untuk masa depan yang selalu kita impikan.

End of Sakura POV

_**The emotions we shared, I still feel them next to me.  
Overflowing from my heart back then were tears I didn't notice.**_

_**A small fragment I found turned out to be a great hope,  
I'll show you we share the same future.**_

_**I want to tell you  
that even if we're far apart, I won't forget our bond.  
We faced the light  
and started to walk to our freedom.**_

_**We searched for the reason for being here  
and found each other.  
We laughed together, and in your eyes, I found my answer.**_

_**I want to tell you  
until all these overflowing emotions reach you.  
All these dreams I've drifted on  
begin to seize the future.**_

_**I want to tell you  
that it's alright, just hold my hand.**_

_**Let's start anew from right here  
and go into the future we wished so many times for.**_

.

.

.

Sasuke tak berkedip sekalipun hingga Sakura berdiri disampingnya. Sasuke semakin gelisah dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Sakura saat itu juga. Dan jangan lupakan seringai mengejek dari Sai dan Itachi yang tak kunjung hilang dari bibir mereka. Yamanaka Inoichi menyerahkan putri satu-satunya pada Sai dan berjalan menjauh menuju kursinya yang berada disamping Fugaku. Tak jauh dari tempat Fugaku duduk, Gaara dan Shikamaru mengamati Sasuke yang berdiri dengan gelisah didepan. Keduanya menyeringai senang karena akhirnya mereka tahu apa yang Sai rencanakan.

"Mendokusei." Gumam Shikamaru berusaha menahan tawa.

"Tak kusangka Sai akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Benar-benar dia itu!" ucap Gaara.

Sedangkan Naruto yang baru saja datang hanya bisa mantap kedua sahabatnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Pantas saja aku merasa aneh dengan undangan pernikahannya." Ucap Neji yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Kalian bicara apa sih?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Ucap Gaara lalu menyerahkan undangan pernikahan yang disebar oleh Sai.

Naruto membolak-balikan undangan yang hanya satu lembar itu dengan bingung.

"Apanya yang aneh sih? Bentuknya memang tidak biasa karena hanya satu lembar kertas seukuran kertas origami. Selain itu apanya yang aneh?" gumam Naruto bingung.

"Mendokusei! Baca yang benar!" seru Shikamaru yang sudah lelah dengan kelemotan Naruto.

Sedangkan Gaara dan Neji mendengus geli menatap Naruto.

Naruto membalik undangan itu kebagian yang berisi beberapa baris tulisan. Undangan pernikahan yang Sai buat memang tidak biasa. Selain hanya selambar dan selebar kertas origami, salah satu sisinya hanya berisi lambang keluarga Uchiha dan disisi yang lain tertulis perihal pernikahannya. Sungguh minimalis dan membingungkan.

Naruto membaca pelan kalimat yang tertera diundangan tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya kaget dan menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan mulut masih terbuka.

"Ja-jangan bi-bilang kalau Teme juga?" tanya Naruto tak jelas.

"Hn." Gumam Gaara.

"Mendokusei." Ucap Shikamaru.

Neji menyeringai senang lalu mengedikan dagunya pada dua bocah yang datang mendekati mereka. Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya kaget menatap bocah laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Sumimasen, apa disini ada yang bernama Naruto jii-chan?" tanya bocah yang mirip Sasuke itu.

"Halo Kiseki? Hikari? Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Gaara akrab.

"Kabarku baik Gaara jii-san." Ucap Kiseki lalu tersenyum.

"Hikari juga baik." Ucap Hikari.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Siapa bocah ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi? Dia anak Sasuke dan Sakura bodoh!" ucap Neji kesal, sedangkan Shikamaru memberikan tatapan 'akhirnya-kau-tak-tahan-juga-kan' pada Neji.

"Nani?! Ba-bagaimana bisa?!" seru Naruto membuat beberapa tamu menatapnya.

Ketiga sahabatnya hanya bisa mendengus lelah.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja ji-chan! Sekarang mana cincin yang Ino ba-chan titipkan pada ji-chan?! aku harus cepat! Ucap Kiseki tak sabar.

Naruto bergidik ngeri sambil mengambil kotak beludru dari dalam sakunya. Naruto sekarang percaya kalau Kiseki adalah anak Sasuke. Lihat saja sikap dingin dan suka memerintahnya itu.

"Ini." Ucap Naruto lalu memberikannya pada Kiseki.

Setelah menerima kotak beludru berwarna merah dari Naruto, Kiseki dan Hikari berjalan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

'Sasuke versi mini' pikir Naruto.

Naruto kembali duduk dan menghela napas lelah sebelum kembali menatap undangan dihadapannya.

_**Wedding Invitation**_

_**Uchiha Ballroom Hotel**_

_**7**__**th **__**October - 9.00 a.m.**_

_**We invite you to attend Uchiha's wedding ceremony**_

_**Arigatou gozaimashita**_

Jika orang tidak membaca undangan itu dengan cermat maka mereka tidak akan tahu kalau hari ini yang menikah adalah Uchiha. Bukankah undangan itu terasa ambigu dan membingungkan? Karena undangan itu menjelaskan bahwa yang menikah adalah Uchiha. Bukan Uchiha Sai secara spesifik nama yang disebutkan disana. Apa kalian tahu apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Aku terus menatap Sakura dari sudut mataku dan dapat kulihat dia juga mencuri pandang padaku. Aku semakin gelisah karena rasanya upacara pernikahan ini berjalan terlalu lama. Ingin rasanya aku menarik Sakura lalu memeluknya. Ketika aku sedang berusaha menahan diri, sesuatu terjadi. Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga aku tak bisa menghindarinya. Sakura ditarik menjauh oleh Ino, dan Sai juga menarikku mendekat padanya. Pertama aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sai menarikku dan Ino juga menarik Sakura. Kedua, kenapa sekarang aku berhadapan dengan Sakura yang juga sama kagetnya denganku. Ketiga, pendeta menyuruh kami, dalam artian kami berempat untuk mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan. Bukankah yang menikah disini adalah Sai dan Ino, jadi kenapa aku juga harus mengucapkan sumpah.

"Uchiha Sai, apa kau bersedia menerima Yamanaka Ino sebagai istrimu?" tanya pendeta.

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Sai tegas.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu?" tanya pendeta padaku.

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku kaget dan kulihat Sakura juga bereaksi sama. Aku menatap Sai yang ada disampingku penuh tanda tanya.

"Kejutan!" bisik Sai.

"Saya bersedia." Ucapku yakin.

Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk hari ini. Mana mungkin aku akan menyianyiakannya. Meski aku tidak pernah menyangka ini terjadi tanpa sepengetahuanku. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibirku. Kuliah pipi Sakura merona hebat ketika aku menjawab pertanyaan pendeta dengan tegas. Dan bisa kulihat Ino, membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura semakin merona.

'Sakura! Berhenti berwajah seperti itu!' ucapku dalam hati.

"Yamanaka Ino, apa kau bersedia menerima Uchiha Sai sebagai suamimu?" tanya pendeta lagi.

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Ino.

"Haruno Sakura, apa kau bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu?" tanya pendeta kembali.

"Sa-saya bersedia." Suara Sakura yang memasuki indra pendengaranku terasa bagai nada terindah.

"Silahkan pasangkan cincinnya." Ucap pendeta.

Dari ujung ruangan aku bisa melihat Hikari membawa nampan yang dihias dengan cincin diatasnya. Dia tersenyum bahagia padaku. Aku hampir saja menangis jika saja bocah berambut hitam mencuat kebelakang sepertiku tak muncul dari belakang tubuh Hikari dan tersenyum padaku. Aku membulatkan kedua mataku kaget. Wajah anak itu mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri ketika aku kecil dulu. Aku menatap Sakura dan dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya seolah tahu apa yang ingin aku tanyakan. Aku kembali menatap bocah laki-laki yang semakin mendekatiku. Matanya memancarkan keingintahuan yang besar serta rasa rindu yang membuncah. Aku bisa merasakan semua itu dari tatapan matanya padaku. Diakah anaku yang Sakura kandung lima tahun yang lalu. Diakah anak yang hampir kubuat menderita karena keegoisanku. Diakah keajaiban yang membuat Sakura terus bertahan menungguku dan berhenti menangis. Dia memang keajaiban yang akhirnya menyatukanku dengan Sakura.

'Dia anakku.' Ucapku yakin dalam hati lalu memandang Sakura penuh terimakasih.

Aku berdoa dalah hati semoga ini adalah akhir dimana kebahagianku dan sakura dimulai. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjaga sakura dan tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

End of Sasuke POV

_**Aku telah salah ragukan niatmu**_

_**Akulah lelaki dengan jiwa bocah**_

_**Yang coba dewasa yang coba berubah**_

_**Mohon dampingilah jangan tinggalkan**_

_**Tak terbayangkan bila kau pergi**_

_**Menepi sejenak denganku bahagia selamanya denganku**_

_**Kau alasanku untuk dewasa dan aku tak ingin kau terluka**_

_**Segenap jiwa akan kujaga**_

_**Keindahanmu**_

.

.

.

Hikari dan Kiseki mendekati empat mempelai yang sedang menunggu mereka. Hikari mendekati Sakura dan Ino lalu menyodorkan cincin yang ada didalam nampan yang dia bawa. Sedangkan Kiseki berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Sai lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Hikari lakukan. Masing-masing dari keempat mempelai itu mengambil cincin mereka dan memasangkannya pada jari manis pasangannya. Para tamu undangan mulai berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Diantara mereka Sasuke bisa melihat ayahnya yang tersenyum bangga. Itachi yang tersenyum mengejek padanya. Dan jangan lupakan empat sahabat Sasuke yang begitu setia menemani hari-harinya. Mereka bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum tipis, kecuali Naruto tentu saja. Naruto sedang bertepuk tangan sambil menangis. Sungguh kelaukannya tidak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

Pesta berakhir dengan cepat dan sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berkumpul dengan sahabat mereka. Sedangkan anak-anak mereka sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke terus memeluk Sakura tanpa mau melepaskannya meskipun Itachi dan Naruto mengejeknya habis-habisan.

"Ne, Ino? Kapan kau menyusul kami?" goda Sakura.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ino.

"Mempunyai anak tentu saja." Ucap Sakura gemas.

Temari dan Matsuri yang mendengar perkataan Sakura menyeringai senang dan memberikan tatapan 'kena-kau-sekarang' pada Ino.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Ucap Ino sambil mengelus perutnya yang rata.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang ka-kalau kau hamil?!" seru Sakura tak percaya.

"Ddia memang hamil Sakura." Ucap Temari acuh.

Sementara Sakura belum sadar dari keadaan syoknya, Gaara dan Shikamaru menatap tajam Sai yang tengah tersenyum dan memberikan _deathgalre_ terbaik mereka.

"Sai!" desis Gaara dan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak Sasuke dan Sakura menikah. Sekarang mereka hidup bersama dalam satu atap dengan dua malaikat kecil mereka. Hikari sangat senang mendapatkan adik seperti Kiseki dan sangat menyayanginya. Hikari dan Sakura juga mulai akrab setelah satu minggu saling berinteraksi. Pembawaan Sakura yang tenang dan hangat membuat Hikari merasa nyaman didekatnya. Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya bersyukur atas apa yang kami-sama gariskan untuknya. Dia bahagia karena akhirnya kisahnya berakhir menyenangkan.

"Sakura, sepertinya hari ini aku akan pulang malam." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang tengah membereskan meja makan.

"Jangan lupa makan malam ne, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

"Kemari sebentar Sasuke-kun." Pinta Sakura saat Sasuke akan beranjak dari duduknya.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura lalu menundukan badannya sedikit agar Sakura tidak kesulitan untuk membenarkan dasinya. Seminggu ini kegiatan Sakura sebelum melepas Sasuke berangkat bekerja adalah membenarkan dasinya yang tidak rapi.

"Sudah." Ucap Sakura lalu mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat dan diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Hn, aku berangkat dulu kalau begitu." ucap Sasuke lalu menciub bibir Sakura cepat.

"Dasar mesum!" gumam Sakura dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!" seru Hikari dari ruang tamu.

Sakura dan Sasuke menuju ruang tamu setelah mendengar teriakan Hikari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ano, Kiseki bilang dia punya kejutan untuk tou-chan dan kaa-chan." Ucap Hikari.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Lalu mana Kiseki?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku disini kaa-chan!" seru sebuah suara nyaring dari balik punggung Sasuke dan Sakura.

Secara bersamaan Sasuke dan Sakura membalikan badannya dan membelalak kaget menatap Kiseki. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam mematung ditempatnya.

"Selamat hari jadi!" ucap Kiseki penuh semangat.

"Omedetou gozaimasu!" seru Hikari tak kalah semangat.

Sakura meneteskan airmata haru dan berlari memeluk kedua anaknya penuh kasih. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan mendekati tiga orang yang sangat dia sayangi dan memeluk mereka.

"Arigatou." Ucap Sasuke tulus.

Kalian tahu apa yang Kiseki lakukan hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya kaget dan tak bisa berkata-kata? Sebenarnya Kiseki tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya muncul tiba-tiba dengan menggunakan seragam _baseball_ Sasuke dulu. Seragam lusuh itu berhasil menutupi semua tubuh Kiseki hingga hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat. Kiseki terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan saat itu. Dengan senyum bahagia dia mengucapkan selamat hari jadi pada kedua orangtuanya dengan menggunakan seragam penuh kenangan yang menyatukan hati kedua orang tuanya. Kalian tahu hari jadi yang Kiseki maksud bukanlah hari jadi pernikahan mereka, tapi hari dimana Sakura menerima seragam _baseball_ milik Sasuke. Hari dimana mereka berpisah untuk bertemu kembali.

**END**

* * *

**Yatta!**

**U-niform tamat minna~ T^T**

**Terimakasih untuk semua pihak yang selalu mendukungku #readers tercinta :***

**Fic ini untuk kalian semua ^^**

**Thanks to review**

**Yumiko Hiroshi****, mako-chan, sasusaku kira, ****nadialovely****, ****srzkun****, canthy, ****Mikakikukeko****, ****hanazono yuri****, HaruNoGumii1404, dinosaurus, ****, ****TFF UchiHaruno****, dee-chan, Uchiha Aika-chan, chibiusa, Hidan, ****Novrie TomatoCherru****, PinkLuvSasuChan, ****allihyun****, Guest, ****E.S Hatake****, ****iSakuraHaruno1****, kikawa miharu sasusaku, sasusaku uchiha, Zuka, sasuLuvsaku, luvLUvSasuSaku, Zukazuka, **** .77****, ****akasuna no ei-chan****, ****, Arya, No name, ****juev juen uchiha****, mia, Guest, ****Dorobbong****, ****Hinamori Miko Koyuki****, sasu love saku, uchiharuno phorepeerr, valcionette, sasusaku loverss, Lucifer, Akira Uchiha Sakura, Saku-chan Uchiha, Strawbery Uchiha, Akira Shippuden, ****Rue-zoldyck****, miyank, ****milkyways99****, Guest, ****NamikazeMiNaru****, ****ruchie****, Hime Aletta, Guest, nadya Harvard, ****sora azura****, Guest.**

**Thanks to favorites**

**AkasunaAnggi, Black Kira, CherryPhia, Dark Nivarox, Fai Chekesury, Fujiwara Kuchiki, Hiorin yuuki, NamikazeMiNaru, ****Novrie TomatoCherru, Nyimi-chan, Rue-zoldyck, TFF UchiHaruno, YePeh, Yumiko Hiroshi, akasuna no ei-chan, allihyun, , .77, hanazono yuri, , juev juen uchiha, milkyways99.**

**Thanks to following**

**Aika Yuuki Uchiha, AkasunaAnggi, Black Kira, Dark Nivarox, Hiorin yuuki, NamikazeMiNaru, Novrie TomatoCherry, TFF UchiHaruno, Yumiko Hiroshi, akasuno no ei-chan, aliooonggg, allihyun, ayy1090, berthaoctaviani, darKnigth21, deshitiachan, , hanazono yuri, iSakuraHaruno1, , juev juen uchiha, milkyways99, ruchie, yaahaa.**


End file.
